Bites, Blood, Immortality
by Shitza
Summary: Lukas can never forget his brother's death, So, when a young man arrives in his life, with a striking similarity he decides to make him into a vampire. But Europe is no longer safe for vampires. How will he and everyone else survive in the ensuing battle between vampires and Hunters? Pairings: Nor/Den, Swe/Fin. Warning: contains sexual hints, blood and character death
1. Your eyes sparkled in the lone night

Author: Shitza (I so need to change this name... sigh)

Summary: When Lukas accidentally turns Emil into a nightwalker, things quickly spiral downhill. His former lover arrives, demanding him back, despite that nature will not allow this. Vampire hunters plot a device that will bring sunlight at night. On top of this, he now has to babysit his new younger brother.

Inspiration: Inspiration for this story has been taken from brattyteenagewerewolf's Breaking Greipnir (Den/Nor werewolf story, if you haven't read it DO SO, when you're done here), the TV-series Bloodties (I wish they had continued it), the trailer for Interview with a Vampire (yes, trailer and yes, I have seen the movie but have yet to read the books) and actual facts I've read about the old vampire lores (blegh... Twilight's sparkling vampires).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya-san.

Location: The Nordics original home countries... though I personally have yet to visit two of these... squeaks...

IMPORTANT: I have still not watched all of Hetalia, and most likely will not for a very long time. However, for this fanfiction, **I did watch parts of it**, not that it really added a lot.

Rating: M, rated for swearing (in multi-language), sexual content, violence, character death, Protestant Christian references and a lot of blood.

Length: 24 chapters

Category: Romance/Supernatural

Characters in this chapter:

_Emil- Iceland_

_Lukas- Norway_

You innocent eyes, please don't blame me for eventual scaring. This story will be quite gruesome.

Ps: This first chapter will be written in Iceland's POV, the remaining story however will focus on Norway. You will see why I chose to introduce you through Iceland sooner or later, so I will not spoilt it from here.

PPs: The first three chapters act like a prologue. This is pretty much planned to contain a total of 24 chapters. Why 24, because I have no more chapter titles than that.

You'll see what I mean.

* * *

**Bites, Blood, Immortality**

**Chapter 1**

**Your eyes sparkled in the lone night, your skin speckled with blood...**

Would you like to be immortal?

I used to know some people who would say yes that such a question. To them death meant nothing more or less than the ultimate end for you. It was the point in your life when you would realise how meaningless it had been. After all, once we die, then that is it. We are gone, we disappear, we become forgotten.

To be honest, I used to fear that too. I feared the meaningless nothingness that came after life left you. I was scared of those empty hollow shells that came with death. I feared being just one of those names that would drown among all those million of names that never did anything. I hated the idea of being forgotten.

Perhaps that is why I used to have such ambitions. I never wanted to be lost in history, my name had to be remembered. After all, Einstein, Da Vinci, Newton- They were men that all became immortal to us. We still remember them. We still know what they achieved. We near documented their lives, fascinated such geniuses could exist. I wanted that too. And I did everything within my might to get there.

Now that I think of it, maybe I near succeeded. But now, I will never know. I have stopped fearing death long ago. If I could I would do anything to embrace it. But Lukas told me, creatures like us don't go to heaven. There is no heaven for us, we who made a pact with the devil himself. All that awaits us is the sole anguish of never being able to be reborn to this world. We are to loose ourselves within the dark swirls of nothingness that one day wish to consume us all. Vampires are such beings, we are hollow shells of our former selves. We retain our precious memories, but we slowly forget whether they are true or false. We sleep during the day, to be alluded by the illusions of the night. We hunt everything, and frolic in the sweet nectar of your blood. We constantly hunger for more.

I ask of you though, do not believe everything you hear about vampires, because it is not true.

Especially the fact that we sparkle in the sun... no, we are as nocturnal as can be.

But I am getting ahead of myself, I should tell you everything from the start.

After all, they have called us many names through the blank canvas known as time.

The nightwalkers, the bloodsuckers, the walking dead.

-000-

_Reykjavik 2009_

It was just perfect... so typical. Of course it had to be raining yet again.

Emil Steilsson, 23, was a PHD student of Biotechnological Engineering at the University of Iceland. He had also won several scholarships, for his innovation and brilliance in the field. This didn't necessarily make him the most brilliant of all the students, but he had ambitions and dreams that someone had agreed to back him on. Therefore he had also received funds, to finish his many projects. At least, that is what the emails sounded like when he sent and received them.

Right now, he was working on one of those. Glass boxes containing a mass amount of mosses and plants filled the room one of his professors had let him borrow. Tubes of different liquids had been wired to plants or between plants, to jars and weird contents with other liquids. There were liquids coloured in every possible colour, and whatever they contained could make a cactus blue or a daffodil purple.

Heavy rain seemingly tried to pound the thick glass windows. But he had to try and ignore the constant noise.

Oh, he was so close to succeed on his experiments, he could feel it.

"Emil?"

What the... oh shit.

He had not expected anyone to visit him at least until two o'clock. A pale faced, fair haired woman stood by the door, staring at the mass of plants and tubes. She was rather cute, her blond hair was braided into two braids hanging loosely by each side of her face. She wore a light pink dress that reached right below her knees, under her white coat.

"Maria?"

Emil straightened, nearly having knocked down one of the potted ferns in surprise.

"Yes, hae!" she said with a smile, which quickly exchanged with a worried expression.

"Hae? Who are... what are you doing here? Eh, ehm... What time is it?"

She frowned at him.

"Well, halló to you too. And it's noon. I just wanted to check if you wanted to eat lunch with me and the rest of the guys. But I can tell, you seem quite busy."

And then she left, just like that.

Emil felt like hitting himself with something, but a plant to the head would most likely knock him out. They were all potted. The thing was, he kind of had a crush on Maria, but how the hell did you tell someone 20+ that you fancied them? This was not kindergarten anymore,.

Truth was, he wasn't very social, but that didn't mean he disliked being social. He fairly wished he had somehow, magically, developed social skills over night. But that never happened.

He still felt awkward talking to people. After all, how do you start a conversation, without sounding like a complete idiot?

Emails and SMS were so much easier, at least you could edit what you wrote.

A conversation cannot be carried out like that.

"Helvíti!" he swore silently. As on cue, his stomach growled.

Yeah, he had forgotten that humans, no matter how good they are, need to eat.

And plants don't really taste so good.

Dammit.

But a lunch break meant he would need to sit down with others, in other words more weird awkwardness and rude stuff...

He'd rather skip that.

After all, he was very close to finish his project, right?

So close...

Wasn't he?

"Emil Steilsson?"

This time he didn't knock down a plant, but once more jumping in surprise he accidentally touched one of the many cacti. Ouch!

"Argh... yes, what?"

It was Hinrik Agnarsson, assistant to his mentor, Professor Wilson.

"Professor Wilson wants to see you in his office."

"Oh."

Hinrik gave him a stare.

"Well, get moving." he ordered, and Emil rushed out.

Truth to be told, Emil wasn't too fond of Hinrik. Hinrik was the kind of person who would lick your boots if you could help you climb the status ladder. If not, he would more than likely feed you to the pigs, as you'd be useless. As you can guess, Emil had been sorted into the latter category.

Professor Wilson was American and a guest professor from the University of Kentucky. He had once served military duty during his youth on the small island, and when the offer came to teach on this little island he hadn't hesitated to move, despite the food being quite unusual. Still the man had grown fond of the many hot springs and spring remedies that the Island was known for.

Emil had liked Professor Wilson early on. The man may be in his mid fifties, but he was very nice and quite popular around the university. He also didn't judge people, something Emil liked a lot.

The man's office was close to the room Emil borrowed for his experiments. So,it was just a few doors to pass before he knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Professor Wilson's deep voice said.

"Halló!"

Professor Wilson was, as you can call it, buried beneath his work. Huge piles of books lay on his desk, ranging from the practical experiments of the Earth's insides to how birds stayed airborn.

"Er... Hinrik sent me." Emil started.

"Ah yes..."

The Professor lay down the huge book he was reading.

"Sit down my boy, I am afraid you will need to. You see, I got a phone call a few minutes ago and I am afraid I have some bad news. It's about your funds from Norway, I am afraid you will not receive them."

Emil looked at him, not sure what to say.

"You see, they had a better offer. Apparently a student group from The Royal Technical University in Stockholm had theories how to use potatoes instead. I am so sorry my boy, personally I think you are much closer to something than they are. Apparently, they haven't even started yet."

Emil tightened his hands, he could not fucking believe this.

"They also felt they couldn't trust you very much, as emails can say so many things, and mean something else. They would have wished if you came to talk to them directly... bloody prunes I said. That is what the Internet is for, but they didn't listen."

The man sighed.

"I know so many people have been sceptical, but I think you are on the verge of something big. You know, we don't usually allow student such free range of the areas here,. But I felt early that you needed your space. I'll see if I can help you find new offers."

Emil nodded.

"Thank you." he said. Professor Wilson smiled.

Helvíti, this day just couldn't get worse.

-000-

It was much later that Emil was forced to pack his things. During the hours that went by he hadn't really done much. The loss of income was one of the main reasons things had gone so awfully. He had spilled two of his serum into the wrong plants, and dropped yet another fern. He was pissed about the recenet events. After all, his sole income depended on them. He had no extra job. Up until his 21th birthday his parents had supported him financially, paying his bills and giving his extra money to support himself. But the economic issues had struck them all hard. It was lucky that he was quite skilled, having developed a technique that could transfer biological materials to small electric currents. The experiment hadn't been a total success, after all there had been very little electricity made from it, making it almost pointless, but it sparked such huge interest that several public and private investments had offered to fund him.

Of course, two years later the experiments hadn't been that successful, so gradually people lost interests (thinking of it as a fluke). But he didn't give up, he knew his tests would prove useful. Any day now.

The street-lights shone brightly down on him. It was nearing winter, and the cold seeped through the fabric of his jacket into his bones. Quickly, he paced his way home, dying for some heat and warmth. He missed his apartment. He had never, truly liked the cold and he hated the night. It was nothing but depressing.

The streets were all silent, after all, the shops had closed and people were wisely in their homes warming up. Soon he'd be too.

He turned left. The air smelled faintly of salt and fish as he reached the docks. His apartment was close to sea, something he loved since he loved the ocean.

His father was a fisherman, he had often brought him with him on his many fishing tours.

He smiled faintly at the smell. It reminded him very much about those days.

He turned right next, he was almost home.

He suddenly stopped though, surprised.

What the?

In front of him were two figures, one unmistakably a woman. The other, he guessed a man, though he wasn't extremely tall. The thing that had him stop wasn't the fact that there were people on the streets, that happened from time to time, no. It was how he saw them.

The woman, closest to the light, was unusually lightly dressed for the season. She wore a sparkling red dress, reaching just to cover her more forbidden areas. She had her arms and legs draped around, what he guessed was, the man. She was moaning softly, pressing herself against her partner. Emil blushed, this was highly embarrassing, and right on the open road.

"Oh Lukas..." he heard her moan. Her head flew back, her black locks cascaded down her back. He could now see her face. She was foreign, he guessed Spanish, but who could tell. Maybe it was the hair that did it.

The man, whom he still guessed the other person was, raised a hand to reach up below the dress, causing the woman to moan even louder. Her voice seemed to reach a crescendo, as the lips travelled south, from her mouth, to her jaw, to her neck.

Suddenly she screamed, but was quickly silenced by the man's hand. Emil jumped in surprise, what had just happened? He didn't understand, but her face suddenly turned into a grimace that screamed of pain.

"Now, now... don't be so loud. I will not kill you, not yet." a male voice said softly, holding her steady. Despite this the woman started fighting back, beating her fists against the other person's chest. Flailing, trying to get loose, but something held her in an iron grip.

Emil paled. Had he heard right? Did this man intend to kill her?

The woman suddenly slumped. Emil first stared at her, she wasn't moving. His gaze lifted slightly as a man walked forward into the light.

"Disgusting," the man murmured. "Whores are the worst, there is just too much filth in them."

Emil saw the man wore some sort of sailor garments. He had pale blond hair, much like his own. But what freaked Emil the most was the man's front. Unmistakably, it had traces of spilt blood trickling from his lips.

A vampire-murderer? He had read of such strange cases. They killed their victims and drank their blood. Vampires obviously couldn't exist, but maniacs existed that believed they were such.

The man in front of him shook his head, and dragged the lifeless woman up with one hand. In a matter of paralysing minutes he had dragged the body away. Only when Emil couldn't detect him any longer did he dare to move. To his great fortune, he stood in one of the darkest corners of the street. The killer had not noticed him,despite the fact he hadn't been able to move and witnessed the entire scene. Luckily, as Emil finally was able to move and run home, he didn't encounter the maniac again. He reached the gate to his apartment. He fumbled with the keys. It wasn't until he had reached to his own door and locked it securely that he visibly relaxed.

'I must be going mental' he thought. 'No, it's just fatigue... yeah, that's it. I am just tired. Keep it together Emil, vampire murderers on Iceland... ha, that is a good laugh."

Despite this, it took hours before he fell asleep. When he finally did, the events seemed almost blurry.

He had no clue that someone had watched him. Gazing at him with curious eyes from the rooftop opposite his own. But when dawn neared the figure disappeared. There was always tomorrow.

-000-

Saturdays were good days, and when Emil woke up he had pretty much forgotten most of the events from the previous night. Okay, maybe that is not the truth, he simply believed it had all been a dream. Good for him it was Saturday and this mean no school, no awkwardness and he didn't need to make himself feel more uncomfortable than he already was until Monday.

He woke up slightly before but he decided to allow himself to sleep some more. (On regular days he'd wake up slightly past 6am). First thing he did was to start the coffee maker, he had no idea how anyone could function without coffee in the mornings.

He surely did not.

Quietly he went to get the morning newspaper from the post flap at the door, it was stuck again. News were pretty much the same, same economic crisis throughout Europe (it had been doing on for about a year or more now), same idiocy around the world. Same, same... nothing new really.

The coffee finished brewing as he finished the thin paper in his hands.

Everything was just so same-ey...

"Bzzp... bzzp... bzzp."

It went on for around a minute, before the message was recorded instead. He put in on speaker.

"Hae, it's Emil... I am busy right now, but leave a message and I may call you back."

"Emil... EMIL! Wretched brother, I know you're there. Please pick up the phone, remember... you promised to help me find a dress today."

He coughed, nearly getting coffee up his nose. The voice belonged to his younger sister Ása. He had completely forgotten he had promised to help her find a dress for their aunts wedding in February.

Helvíti, again!

He quickly scrambled to his feet, and literally ran to find something to wear. The problem with family is that they also have the keys to your home, and he knew his sister would come barging in any second now.

He barely had managed to put on jeans and a grey t-shirt over his head when the door was unlocked, and Ása stomped in. Her voice seemingly boomed from the door.

"Brother, flipping hurry up!"

"Stores don't open until later, why are you here?" Emil shouted back to her.

Ása stomped even harder (she did this when she was upset).

"Do you know how frickin' hard it is to find the right dress? Get going, lazy-ass. I want to be first in line. Yoanna called earlier, and she said she already found hers. Now I want a better one."

Please don't be quick to judge. Ása isn't a shallow or vain person in the least. However, she is awfully competitive. As kids she would compete about everything: who could eat your ice cream the fastest, who could climb the highest tree, who could swim the farthest, he usually won all of those competitions as he was 4 years older than her. When she finally realised this she stopped competing with him, and moved to stay competitive in everything else. Well... almost. She was very nice, but she hated being beaten.

He had just managed to get his boots on, when she screamed: "Race ya!"

Emil sighed, but hurried after. The best dress store wasn't too far away, and by the time they got there (it was still closed), he had won again. They waited for an hour before the store did open, and by then his hands were numb (he'd forgotten his gloves in the hurry), and they both did funny little movements to stay warm.

It wasn't until many, many, many... who knows just how many, dresses later that she finally found the one. It was a simple violet dress, but it looked perfect on her as both of them had violet eyes and very fair hair. It literally made her look like a royal princess from somewhere up North, but not Icelandic as Iceland didn't have a monarchy of their own. Emil could finally sigh in relief, he was happy they were done, he didn't fancy these things himself. He barely comprehended why women spent so much time on clothes, really.

Ása was bubbling with happiness as they left the store. She even offered to buy him dinner, as he was starving and it had taken them several hours to decide on the one dress she wanted. They went to a small restaurant that served traditional Icelandic food.

Once they had sat down and ordered the conversations started again.

"So, how is it going? Anything new on the love interests yet?" Ása asked.

His face went beet red.

"N-no... n-n-no such things"

"You're blushing, that means you're lying. Tell me, I want to know who it is." she said triumphantly.

He kept silent.

"Tell me, please!" she begged.

"Maria..." he murmured.

She cheered, he tried to hush her as some people turned their heads.

"Hah, I knew it. So, have you asked her out?"

He blushed even more.

"What, seriously? Emil Steilsson, you twat... you have to ask her out. If you have a crush on her. I mean, half of Reykjavik must know by now." she crossed her arms.

"Shush... not so loud." he tried to shush her.

"You are hopeless."

She sighed.

"On Monday you will tell her, understood!" was her order, and he shook his head.

"Why do you always ask me these things?" he asked, feeling utterly deflated.

"Because if I don't, then you will never move on. And I want nephews or nieces one day."

"Kids isn't something you create just like that."

"Yes it is, you're a man. Use your dick, you've got one, haven't you?"

Emil sighed. His sister was normally very cute, but she could also be a true pest.

"Yoanna already has two... I want one as well." she said, and she meant it.

Why... why...

Luckily for him the food arrived, and Ása got other things to think about. They both had ordered halibut and potatoes. It was a comfortable silence, after all he preferred this to the endless questions she could blurt out. And he enjoyed the silence.

"This is awesome!" she exclaimed at the tender fish.

"Mhm..."

They finished their meals quickly, both Having been extremely hungry after the dressing. They both skipped desserts, neither had a sweet tooth and besides, Ása had to hurry home to help their father sort his fish-accounting. Ása paid. Last summer she had gotten a job at the fish market, it paid quite well since she kept on getting a raise (she was very good at convincing you to buy twice as much as you intended). The swiftly left the new more and more crowded restaurant.

"Come visit us more often, okay. Mother misses you a lot. And father always need an extra hand on the boat." she said as they left the restaurant.

"I will." he promised, meaning it. Ása walked off into the opposite direction, towards their old family home. He watched her for a while, before turning home as well. The sun had gone down hours ago, it was nearing winter after all.

Only, he found himself face to face with someone he had, up until this point, thought was a dream.

"I am sorry." the man said in front of him.

Then everything went black.

-000-

When he awoke he felt awfully cold. His limbs hurt, as if he had been still for several days without moving. His head, his entire body hurt awfully. It pounded as if someone was trying to hammer him, which they probably were. His body felt very cold, and he was hungry. So hungry.

It was dark, so dark... he hated the darkness, he panicked. Slowly at first, he tried to move whatever that was in front of him. A door? A lid?

He was lying down.

His hits gradually got stronger, until the lid suddenly flew off. He sat up, looked around. It was dark, but his eyes somehow quickly got used to it. He could see very clearly, as if it had been at the light of day.

He looked down, and a scream coursed through his throat.

_'A chest... no... a coffin... dead, am I dead? No, this cannot be, I was alive just a minute ago. Someone has to be joking... ha ha, yes a joke. That's funny, what?'_

"Shut up down there, we don't need to have neighbours investigating, do we?" a male voice said. He recognised it. He felt drawn to it, like a mother calling her child.

Footsteps could be heard walking down towards him. He looked up, he recognised this man.

He still wore a sailor uniform, albeit this one was white and not dark. He carried with him a small cat in one hand. It was purring, In the other he held a wrapped package, of unknown content.

Emil gazed at the animal hungrily. He didn't know why, but he was starving, and the animal looked so tasty.

"Here." the other man said handing him the small animal by the scruff of his neck, what was his name again?

Emil grabbed the defenceless animal and bit down. Somehow his teeth managed to puncture a vein in the now squealing creature, before it quickly stilled.

The sailor-clad man, dragged the lifeless body away from him.

"We'll get you more later, you newborns are always so hungry. But, keep in mind to always drink it fresh or you'll get sick. Human or animal doesn't really matter, though human significantly taste better and keeps the hunger at bay longer. But, I am pretty sure you won't be ready for that for a while. I am Lukas, your Maker. What was your name again? I know that woman told me the other day."

Emil barely comprehended what Lukas said. He was still starving, the small creature wasn't near enough to quench his thirst. He reached out, hoping to have a nip at Lukas' arm.

"Later," Lukas barked. Emil cowered obediently. Lukas sighed.

"The sun set an hour ago,I was wondering when you would decide to wake up. You've been dead for three days, took me forever to dig you up. Anyway here!" he tossed him the package he carried. "New clothes, unless you want to walk around like the dead man you are."

Emil quickly unwrapped his new garments. It was a plan black shirt and stretchy black jeans. Lukas sighed.

"I'm gonna kill him slowly. At least he will know now that I am not weak!"

Lukas motioned for him to follow. They walked up from the dark basement that he had slept in, who knew. Outside the moon was bright, very bright, it almost blinded him.

"Come." Lukas said and walked down the street. Emil followed obediently. After all, his Maker was soon going to feed him. He was starving. He wanted blood.

-000-

_Your eyes sparkled in the lone night, your skin speckled with blood._

-000-

_TBC_

* * *

Vampire details and facts taken from the book "Ockult" published by Nicotext in Swedish. It was a nice balance to the regular vampire-creations made. And sod off Twilight, I will never admit that "sparkling" vampires exist. Did she ever research vampires? They're practically demons in human flesh! Geesh...

I still respect someone who does manage to somehow create such a huge fanbase, but I won't respect sparkling vampires... no way!

Ps: Updates for this story will occur when I have the time to update. I am currently working on a bachelor, and using this story as a mean of getting my creative side out (If I don't, I'll literally get depressed, I need to be creative daily). So please, do not spam the reviews for updates. The outline for this story is made, but I haven't written down a lot.


	2. Her hair so dark facing you

Happy Easter everyone! Figured the happy spirits could bring myself to update. I hope you all ar enjoying some nice time with your families, and lots of easter candy! You can never be too old for that, trust me, I'm nearing 26 years of age... (fucking hell, I'm old).

On to more serious topics...

If you really cannot stand sexual hints, then do consider leaving this story, because in one way it starts now. Do not, for one moment though, ask me to make detailed descriptions. I am just not into a lot of graphic writing, unless for some reason when I think the scene could benefit from it.

But, that still means I hope not too many innocent eyes has reached this story yet. For the sake of this being FF and not AFF, I will keep the story pretty much clean, but you, you know who you are... I am watching you ;)

Vampires in this chapter:

Mathias- Denmark

Vlad- Romania

Ivan- Russia

Ps: The story will continue now from Lukas/Norway's perspective mostly... unless of course Lukas is not present in the scene. I am training my writing to stay with one character, and not jump between different POVs so often.

**Bites, blood, immortality**

**Chapter 2**

**Her hair so dark facing you, her red liquids trailing a flood.**

"I'm gonna kill him slowly, one of these days. At least he will know now that I am not weak!"

-000-

What the hell had he just done? He didn't get it at all. It had all started when Mathias had the nerve to call him on the phone. How the hell that Danish Prince of Darkness had managed to dig up his number; he would never figure out. But the Dane had nonetheless.

Of course, after over a hundred years he had been just as Lukas remembered him, though he had not expected anything else. After all, Mathias wasn't big into changes. But he guessed that is what a millennia did to you.

"_Hey Norge, long time no see!"_

"_Mathias... how in hell did you get my number?"_

"_What, don't I get a hello? How typical you. Oh well, I just wanted to check how you were doing. It's been what, two centuries or so since your nation split from mine, wasn't it?"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_I just wanted to check how you were doing. Saw Berwald the other day, had a lovely clash with him. Seems he finally found someone of his own to chase. Like I used to chase you, remember?"_

"_Get to the point, idiot."_

"_Fine, fine... geesh, did you land in whale oil again? I just wanted to check whether you wanted some company or not."_

"_Why? Have you forgotten what happened last time, or something?"_

"_No, not really... still got the scars as they say."_

There was a short pause.

"_I miss you, simply put."_

"_Mathias, you know damn well just as me that two vampires cannot coexist, we tried remember, after you changed me. And what happened? You near killed me."_

"_Only after you attacked me, but you must agree. Angry sex is the best."_

Lukas had clenched the phone tightly.

"_Do you ever think about anything else but your bloody... I am fine, I don't need anyone. Get the hell away from me."_

"_Admit it, my sanguine beauty. You miss my company, don't you? Don't worry, I'll be in Oslo, I'll travel North for you shortly... stay put for me."_

That had been around a week ago. As soon as the conversation had ended he had booked a late ticket straight to Iceland. Luckily for him, Mathias had never fancied travelling far, so Iceland was a good spot. It was completely isolated from the bloody Dane he tried to avoid.

His first nights after arrival had been OK. Icelandic women were often related, so the blood tasted mostly the same. He liked the taste of humans, they had such adrenaline within them before he bit them. Icelandic women were also special, in that they weren't as badly muddied by the outside world. But after three days he wanted something different, so he went after a Southern French prostitute he had accidentally stumbled upon outside a hotel. Normally he preferred to leave his victims alive, leaving them memories of pure bliss. But this slut was a different story, the way she moved, the way she touched him... it made him feel dominated. And he hated that.

Only he had realised, as he devoured her, that someone had been watching, witnessing.

Sucking the life from her, he had pondered whether he ought to eliminate all such witnesses. After all, every witness was a risk.

But something about this young man intrigued him. Something about him was oddly familiar.

He wanted to know more.

The man had run as soon as he had walked off to throw the corpse at sea. He had followed, the steps of a human are very easy to find. You just needed to see them with the right vision. He had watched the young man fret, scared, trying to forget what his mind barely could comprehend. He remembered this man from his first day on the island. He was the apparent fantasy of one of the many girls he had drunk from. Her fantasy connected with his own as he drank, while she moaned.

"Emil!" she had said. "Emil."

Perhaps it was just a fantasy, but there was something else about this young man. He felt close to him, as if he knew him from somewhere. But from where?

He had no clue. His memories where, after all, quite dull and foggy from age.

Naturally the next night he had followed again, found him eating dinner with another woman, but their blood was so similar she had to be a relative.

Something in him wanted this man. It wanted to know more. It wanted to connect to him, like there was some sort of bond between them, forged by some ancient past.

So as he left the restaurant Lukas followed, trailing him. He walked up to the young man, as he in turn waved off his relative. Lukas could tell they had many similarities, siblings?

He knew what would await the young man, he really looked very young, but his instincts told his logical, rational thinking to shut it.

The man turned, looked surprised to see him.

"I am sorry."

And then he swiftly bit down. Warm, sweet blood rushed to his awaiting mouth. He gulped it down, very eagerly. The streets were open, but no one watched him. A lucky moment perhaps?"

'Erik?'

That taste, that taste reminded him so much about someone... a brother, his brother... yes, his little brother Erik. Perhaps that was the link. Did he still miss him? Long for him? Who knew...

The heart below him started beating irrationally, clinging to the life that would soon be extinguished. For a moment his lips left the now pale throat, after all he had a choice to make. Either turn him, or let him die.

He chose the first option.

Lukas slashed his wrist, allowed a few drops of blood to drip into the gasping mouth. He could see it trickling down the gasping man's throat, good... he wouldn't die... well, he would but not in that way.

Lukas kissed the tender skin by the throat, licking the remaining traces of blood away. The wound healed, almost magically as the man gasped his last breaths, blood-loss and the venom now ending his warm body. A woman walked out from the restaurant, watched him, ready to scream. In a haste of a millisecond Lukas was in front of her, gazed into her eyes... good, she would do.

"You will not tell anyone about me. You watched a young man cling to his heart, dying spasms as the organ stopped to work. You will rush back in to beg for help, understood?"

"Yes." she said in her trance and ran back, all her previous fears forgotten. Lukas smirked, and walked back to the shadows of the night before he disappeared. Many things needed to be prepared, he just had to meet an old friend first.

-000-

Working with death is not the most desirable job someone would do, but Ivan was known to love it. Few knew his true self. He was a creation made by lord Vlad in Romania. many hundred of years ago. to sort through the vampires growing archive of death. This was during a time Vlad had, by vampire terms, gone mad and killed thousands by draining them or sticking them on poles, which earned him the name Vlad the Impaler.

Ivan was created and had been in charge of seeing to that all the people were staked... Vlad had enjoyed the sight of such misery, and he would often come out after sunset to have a taste or two. When Vlad had been sentenced to eternal imprisonment Ivan and his other companions lost their original jobs, and had to find something else to do. He, Igor, and Baba Yaga had decided to split up, himself searching for a job that could keep him away from human interests. Baba Yaga went north, to start a hunting spree of human children, whom she adored. Igor stayed with Vlad, in case their master ever needed them.

Being among those undead wanderers Lukas had of course heard about all three, though he had yet to meet Ivan's siblings. Ivan had worked on Iceland for almost a hundred years (after he decided to skip away from England and Arthur's threats), and the humans had yet to even ponder how their undertaker could still be alive. He was just lucky that way, he guessed.

Being an undertaker is why Lukas needed to see him swiftly, before the sun rose.

"Ivan, where are you?"

The lid of a coffin, normally used as a desk, opened.

"Did someone call? Ah, Lukas... I heard you came here. You are alone, I hope? Not that I wouldn't mind some company, although these guys..." he motioned towards two corpses on tables "...are so much fun, aha."

Lukas nodded towards them.

"I do not have long. I have someone I would like you to help me with. A young man, pale, violet eyes."

"Ah, you have finally turned someone?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I see... well, I believe Natalia turns six people a year, or so the rumours go" he laughed "so I am not very busy. Half of them undertakers like myself. I shall remember, lord Lukas. And when the boy comes here, I shall make the preparations that you require."

"Excellent, I shall see you after sunset."

"After sunset, indeed."

The day after Emil's lifeless form had arrived. Ivan did as he had promised. He examined the body, confirmed the suspicions of a heart attack, even though he could very well tell this was not the case. Then he proceeded to make one of his special coffins, one of those that would be easy to open and carry for when they would retrieve it as well.

Funerals are generally a grey matter, and it rained that day when Emil's body was lowered into the earth. Ivan witnessed the scene, knowing Lukas would want to know who would miss the boy. Yes, Ivan called them all boys, they were all so young. He didn't envy Lukas however, newborn vampires were always such a hassle.

He waited by the grave until the sun set and Lukas reappeared from the shadows, carrying a shovel over his shoulder.

"Shall we?"

No humans approached the graveyard by night. Lukas was careful not to step on the graves, funny things could happen with the dead in the presence of a vampire, and graveyards were full of dead beings. Back in the old days many Grims of different kinds used to guard them from creatures like vampires to approach and befuddle the place, but they had been hunted down to near extinction by the same humans they were sent to protect.

Lukas dug for hours, Ivan helped him digging with his hands. The grave was deep, but at last they hit the lid with a dunk. Lukas smiled, as Ivan hoisted himself down to loosed the coffin from its earthly confines.

Ivan was strong, almost as strong as a regular vampire as he hoisted the coffin from the bottom of the grave. Lukas touched the lid, he could feel that the transformation happened from inside it. Luckily no vampire ever remembered what the transformation did to you, or they would most likely try to kill their Makers right after birth.

"Quickly." Lukas ushered, as he started to put back the dirt he had dug... there was no need to show the humans what had happened already. They also added some extra dirt, to cover for the loss of the coffin with sacks Ivan had hidden in a shed. The sun was soon to rise, and Lukas knew he needed to get back to his home within less than an hour if he didn't want to be destroyed by the first sun.

"Go ahead, I shall finish this." Ivan said, noticing Lukas' distress. "I shall cover everything, no one shall know."

Lukas nodded at him, took the coffin and disappeared into the lingering darkness. His body was tired, but sleep could come soon. First he needed the safety of his hideout.

The sun rose to the unsuspecting nation, no one so much as imagining what horrid events that had taken place. Ivan soon walked home to his shop, humming a silent requiem.

-000-

And now it had been three days.

Lukas didn't know how much time a newborn vampire needed before they awoke. After all, this was the first time he had turned someone. He couldn't even remember exactly what had happened after he had awakened in Mathias castle in Denmark, in fact those first ten years were a complete blur to him. Only when the first instincts ebbed away did he slowly regain some of those lost memories, however Mathias had in detail described those events, especially those nights they spent together tangled in the sheets of his bed and... no, he didn't want to think about that now.

Every two hours he went to check on his new child. It was daytime, but the curtains were drawn shut, keeping him from the dangerous rays. His body felt sluggish and half-useless as it always did during day, but he was in no danger.

Something hit him, as he drowsed on his couch. Technically, he was now this vampires mother, though he felt far from it. Family, yes, but as a parent, no... that was just disturbing. He had never wanted children that way, not even as alive.

And yet, here he was, stuck with a newborn for at least a hundred years. Oh great...

_Bump... bump... _he heard.

'_Finally_'.

Lukas got up from the couch, and picked up the stray cat he had found. It would serve well for a first meal. He knew Emil would start by acting on impulses alone, they all did, and he would soon need to find the man who once existed beneath the monster.

_Bump... bump... bump... boom!_

Lukas heard the lid fall to the ground. He quickly walked downstairs, knowing his presence would be the only thing from keeping Emil from devouring half of Iceland. He came down to see the Icelandic man lying in his coffin, eyes red and open staring at him hungrily.

He remembered when Arhur accidentally had turned the small boy Peter, and shown them all the young vampires behaviour. It reminded him exactly of those years. Peter was fairly young and still needed to cling to Arthur. He had yet to turn a hundred, however now Emil was the youngest. The question was how well he, Lukas, would tell this for the rest of the community. Everyone would require of him to carry the news. New blood was rare, but valuable. Something Ivan of Russia emphasized often.

He guessed it would be his job to make sure that happened. Their population had been steadily growing smaller. Each vampire had hunted down and killed the other. Europe was just so small.

Only the strongest survived.

"Here." he said, handing Emil the small feline. The cat, who had been perfectly happy in his arms, now started squealing. Emil drank her greedily.

Lukas shortly had to snag the lifeless corpse away. Dead blood wasn't truly dangerous, but it could make you slightly sick. Emil tried to grab it back, but Lukas silenced him with a look.

"We'll get you more later, you newborns are always so hungry. But, keep in mind to always drink it fresh, human or animal doesn't really matter, though human significantly tasted better. I am Lukas, your maker. What was your name again? I know that woman told me the other day."

Emil made a violent grab for the dad cat. "Later," Lukas snarled, then sighed.

"The sun set an hour ago,I was wondering when you would decide to wake up. You've been dead for three days, took me forever to dig you up. Anyway here!" he tossed him the package he carried. "New clothes, unless you want to walk around like the dead man you are."

As Emil examined his clothes, Lukas recalled Mathias words.

"_Admit it, my sanguine beauty. You miss the company, don't you? Don't worry, I'll be in Oslo, I'll travel North for you shortly... stay put for me."_

"I'm gonna kill him slowly, one of these days. At least he will know now that I am not weak!"

"Come" Lukas said, motioning for the young vampire to follow him. "What was your name again?"

"E-Emil."

"Pleased to meet you Emil. You can call me Lukas. Don't worry, we will get you fed soon."

-000-

The moon was strong this night, but moonlight wasn't powerful enough to burn you. However, Lukas motioned for Emil to stay as much within the shadows as possible. The hunt was simple, most people were asleep, but animals still roamed the streets. Unknown to most tuned to vampires, a vampire doesn't truly need to live off human blood. Human blood holds better sustenance, seeing how much closer it is to what you used to be, hence the body has an easier time to absorb it. True though, their inner demons craved the human blood, so most vampires would feed of humans from time to time not to go mad or crazy. But for a newly turned vampire any blood could do, and that was Lukas' goal.

Lukas showed him how to move between shadows, which was a very fast way to travel. Shortly they reached the outskirts of the town, and there Lukas allowed Emil to set loose. There was no human presence near them, and Emil would need all the blood he could muster.

Animals aren't nearly as fast as vampires, when the vampires are hunting. Lukas watched Emil zigzag between many kinds, rabbits, foxes and occasional unsuspecting birds. All were small animals, but as they piled up the quantity soon became more than enough. Which was good, as the sun slowly came closer and closer to rise once more. Lukas stacked the corpses, and set them aflame.

The two vampires, old and new returned to their shared home and slept as the sun rose. And this soon became their ritual. Every night they would hunt. Lukas would teach him something new. Vampires may have many weaknesses, after all they die in the sun. Beheading and fire was also a common way to kill them in the old days. As did holy water, though this was rare now. Some rituals, that you may have heard of, are bogus and left from methods humans thought would work, but usually something was the real killer. Silver, garlic and crosses were such nonsense. True, as vampires were born from demonic venom, holiness was dangerous, but without the Lord's true presence they did nothing. Hey, Lukas wore a cross in his hair, a symbol from his life as alive.

For each and every day Emil regained more and more of his humanity, and lost more and more of the creature within him. It still raged, and it still required constant feeding, but for a newborn vampire he was surprisingly easy to handle. Merely a week after he was reborn Lukas found he could actually talk to the young man, who he started to refer to as a brother.

"I was born in Kelfavik. My father is a fisherman, but he left with my mother after she got pregnant with me. They said they wanted to give me more than a small fishing place. My mother was from Norway, she was from Oslo so she was used to bigger things. Not that I've heard that Norway is so big in comparison to the rest of the world."

Emil bent down back to his fourth rabbit that evening.

"And you said you have a sister."

"´Ása, yes... she is my younger sister. She can be quite annoying, I guess, but she is generally nice. Very competitive though."

Emil tossed away the dead rabbit.

"Lukas, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Does... can being a vampire change you a lot?"

"What do you mean?"

"I used to feel so awkward talking to others, even to my sister at times. But ever since I woke up, after I stopped gobbling up every seagull in sight, I've found talking to be so easy. Why is that?"

Lukas smirked, leant forward so that his nose touched Emil's neck.

"I am not surprised. As vampires we must hunt, animals are easy but humans guard themselves. In order to break their guard we must attack them both mentally and physically. So, I guess your awkwardness died with your old self."

"I see, well... I guess I kind of like it."

"I see, well... that is good then."

Emil smiled, but Lukas didn't smile back. There was nothing to smile about really.

"Tomorrow, I am thinking of introducing you to human blood. You have made tremendous progress Emil. Heck, it took Arthur nearly a decade to teach Peter to stop killing his nannies. I have a special place I tend to hunt in whenever I come to Reykjavik. I want you to come with me and have a taste."

Emil looked down to his hands.

"Am I truly ready for it? I mean, I know _he_ wants it, but what if I go rampage in there?"

Lukas shook his head.

"You won't, trust me. I am your Maker. I will not allow such a thing to happen."

Emil smiled. A genuine smile that made him so much unlike the usual newborns.

"Thank you."

-000-

They hunted human blood the next night.

Lukas remembered his youth, how much harder it had been in a way. Surely enough, people still had an active life after sunset, but they had been so alert to the moving shadows. Nowadays no humans even remembered that vampires could literally melt into your shadow, it was a very useful trick when you desperately needed to take someone down. Humans these days thought a cross would save them, or most likely garlic.

Mathias once told him garlic tasted like drinking sewer water, disgusting, but if you were hungry enough you didn't care. Mathias had to hunt during the European Black Death, and that blood had been even worse, being as close to dead blood as you could get.

But that was long before Lukas was born.

Thankfully such obstacles were very rare these days.

Hunting was easy instead, many women were willing to at least talk. They may be guarded, but such guards were easy to crumble with your posture and voice alone.

Still, he dressed for the occasion, wearing a black silk shirt without the usual sailor motif. He was getting worried he would cause too much attention today. He had acquired a silk shirt for Emil as well. After all, they would most likely have to fool some attending male as well, blending in helped to stay unnoticed.

"Are you ready?" Lukas asked as Emil finished dressing. The young vampire was hungry, he could tell. He hoped the first taste of human blood would help him.

"Yeah."

"Good" Lukas said, and held the door open for them both. It was cold outdoors, winter approached steadily. Yet, much alike most Nordic islands, the coldness wasn't severe, but you could still feel it.

Lukas lead the way, zigzagging through the neighbourhood with pure determination. He had walked this way before. He could tell Emil felt a bit unsure about their direction., something he found amusing since the boy had lived here most of his life.

Light snow started falling as they walked. Emil looked at it with a faint smile, but Lukas ignored it. It didn't matter to him really, it could be a nuisance if the humans somehow suspected his activities. Snow left trails when you walked through it.

Hopefully the night would go smoothly, but newborn vampires could be unpredictable. Lukas just didn't trust him fully.

Lukas suddenly stopped outside a small wooden building. Emil looked at it, looking quite unsure why they had stopped here. Lukas motioned him to follow.

Inside was a small restaurant. Emil stared at him quizzically. Lukas ignored him, and went to talk to one of the waiters.

You see this small family restaurant also acted like a brothel. Not one of those horrible places were poor women were forced to work to earn a small, tiny living. No, this brothel was started seven years back by two sisters and former whores who had returned home from their old jobs in Paris. They started the brothel, disguised behind their brother's restaurant, to help women outside society. Sure, the deeds were the same, but the women earned earnestly, and there were rules against mistreating them. Also, they mostly kept their costumers entertained, sort of like old harems.

Lukas lead Emil up the stairs where a wave of floral perfume hit their noses.

"Lukas!" a blond woman said with a smile. "I see you came back after all, what can I do for you?"

"Hello to you too, Tiff. I was wondering if any of the girls are available?"

"Oh, you don't usually go straight for the girls like this? Why the sudden change?"

Lukas motioned towards Emil.

"This is Erik, my younger brother. I promised him a visit for his birthday."

The women smiled.

"I see, a birthday boy."

She picked up a receiver and dialed. In half a minute someone answered.

"Amber, tell Kitty that she has a double. This is a well-paying costumer, and he brought a friend."

You might be a bit confused why Lukas called Emil, Erik, but this was something they had both agreed on for when someone would recognise him. If someone would ask, Erik was Lukas' brother.

Shortly after a pink haired girl, in her early twenties, walked out. She was dressed in tight leather straps.

"Long time, no see Amber." Lukas said, licking his lips. He had tasted Amber's blood during his first visit, and it was quite exquisite to say the least. Which is probably why he chose to start in this place.

"Ah Lukas!"

Amber walked over quickly and kissed him. Lukas pecked her back.

"And you must be his brother."

Emil nodded, dreamily gazing at her neck. Lukas stomached him slightly with an elbow, to put him out of the trance for the time being.

"Gents, please come with me." Amber said, motioning for them to follow her down a red coloured hallway. "When I heard it was you I put Kitty in the usual for you. She is thrilled, you are slowly becoming a popular client here."

"Excellent, and how are the girls? I forgot to ask Tiff about it."

Amber smiled.

"They miss you, it's been a year after all. You always treated us so well. Shelly left the group though, found someone. I am happy for her, he is an engineer. He can provide for the two of them."

Lukas smiled. Soon they stopped outside a door that read: _16_

"Here we are, Kitty is already inside."

"Thank you, come Erik!"

Lukas opened the door and allowed Emil to head in first. He shortly followed after.

Kitty was an Hungarian 19-year old girl who had started working at this brothel two years ago. Lukas knew this, because she once told him. She had been sold by a relative to a brothel in Budapest, but managed to escape and finally ended up in the place she hoped none of her family would find her. Lukas remembered his first night with her, she had been very scared, but he assured her. He had never forced a woman to do something she wasn't ready to do.

He still had a luscious taste of her young blood, which was more than enough for him.

Kitty smiled at them as they entered. Lukas smiled back, as he removed his coat and took Emil's as well. She was dressed in a class red dress, that easily could be removed for more improper means. She lay on a bed with newly washed cotton linings.

"You look well." Lukas said.

"It's been good." she replied.

Meanwhile Emil sat down beside her. Lukas made sure to keep his eyes on him, but the young vampire had not made any hints of attacking her yet, though he could tell he was struggling to stay calm.

"And what about you?" Kitty suddenly asked.

"It's been, interesting. A bit more stressful than normally."

"Oh, how so?"

"Erik moved back with me."

She giggled.

"I remember you saying once that you had a brother." She turned her head to Emil. "You are quite something yourself, must run in the family."

Emil nodded slowly. She laughed.

"It's been too long." she said with a smile. Lukas, done with the coats, sat down between them. He leaned his head closer to her neck. He could tell Emil growled at him, he was hungry after all. Still, Lukas was the one who needed to take charge in this. Kitty mustn't know a thing.

"It surely has." he murmured. Kitty closed her eyes as Lukas trailed butterfly kisses on her shoulder. Kitty moaned, tilting her head to give him better access.

Lukas trailed his kisses to her ear. "Kitty..." he whispered in a way that made her head turn towards him. Her dark brown eyes met his blue ones, staring intently at her.

"Tomorrow, when you walk out of this room, you will remember nothing more or less than the bliss of two men worshipping your body. All the events that are about to unfold shall be hidden within the deepest, darkest empty space within your mind." Lukas said softly. Kitty stared back at him, her eyes somewhat unfocused, but she nodded.

Lukas smiled.

He motioned for Emil to lean forward, and held up her wrist for him.

"Drink!" he ordered.

And Emil did. First he only nibbled at the flesh, before his sharp fangs sunk into a vein. Sweet nectar of blood flowed into the icelandic vampire's mouth, and he drank hungrily, like as if he ate his very first meal in life.

Lukas watched him intently. Emil's bite was small, so the risks of killing her were slim so far. Lukas felt his own hunger gnawing, he hadn't fed himself for a long time, having been too busy with babysitting the young vampire. Figuring he could at least use a bite himself he leaned forward to Kitty's neck, and bit down.

Rich iron blood filled his mouth. After so many days since he last fed, Emil had been that victim, he had steadily grown slightly more hungry than usual. Mature vampires like himself didn't need nightly hunts, but every ignored meal could be noticeable the next day. All he needed were a few gulps, and he would be sustained for quite some time, even though he knew he couldn't keep ignoring his own hunger forever.

After the third gulp he closed the punctured wound and went back to watch Emil, who now had stopped drinking himself. The Icelandic teen stared at his own inflicted puncture, as if unsure whether to continue or not. The violet in his eyes was prominent, meaning he had gained back most of his own self. Most likely some of the fog that hunger came with, had subsided.

"Had enough?"

"I don't know?" Emil said. "I'm still hungry, but I don't want to hurt her."

Lukas laughed.

"You are one funny vampire, Emil. You're distant, yet you care so much for others. You're cold, yet I could swear there is still some human warmth deep down there. Do not worry, before we leave Iceland I fully intend to make sure you are properly fed."

"We'll be leaving?"

"Yes, we cannot stay here forever. Someone is bound to notice the similarities between you and your former self, they will question why. No, we have to leave soon. In a few days I hope. I still need to feed you enough though. We'll be leaving by boat, I know a fisherman who took me across last time. However, that will mean you won't be able to feed for an entire night, and I don't want you to cause more problems when you are hungry."

"Oh, but where will we go?"

Lukas sighed.

"I don't know. I think Mathias is chasing me, and it's a chase I hope he will stop with soon. He will see you as a threat, and I don't want you killed."

Lukas turned to look into Emil's eyes.

"You really do remind me of _him_."

Emil stared at him confused. Lukas took no notice however, he had turned back to Kitty, who lay still on the bed, her wrist still punctured and bleeding.

"Close it up, that will be the first lesson for today. It's easy, just lick the wound. Our saliva can heal the exterior of the wound we inflict, so they will not notice. Perhaps it can itch at times, but humans has a tendency to ignore such things."

Emil obeyed.

"Lesson number two will be simple. To distract your victim. I don't think we can test hypnotism for several weeks, it takes a while for the sight to settle, but lust works just as well as long as your victim is willing. Touch her."

Emil did. First timidly, but as he got a bit more courageous he touched her, stroked her, saw her moan.

"Good."

Emil bent down to kiss her skin. Now Kitty had thrown her legs around the Icelandic man's waist, locking him close. Emil looked back to Lukas, who didn't even bat an eyelash at the scene.

Emil continued his ministrations, growing bolder with every move. He rubbed himself at her, causing a friction that seemed to have the two of them play an ancient dance. Lukas smirked, the young vampire was good, very good... almost too good, but he had yet to find those flaws.

Suddenly Kitty gasped, as Emil bit down on her neck again. Now Lukas did react, and quickly. In the speed of a flash he grabbed the young vampire before he could do anything.

Okay, maybe Emil was still too young for this.

Kitty was gasping, a trail of blood trickled down from the wound on her neck. Lukas glared at his young kin, his gaze telling the young vampire to stay put. In the next moment he leaned over Kitty, closed the evidence and tucked her in.

Enough was enough.

Obviously Emil needed more training.

He grabbed their coats, and had the two of them march out. He flew a kiss at Amber as he passed her, who simply smiled back at him.

Outside snow fell, now in heavy flakes. The two vampires walked home, weary as the sun came closer and closer to rise.

Hunger gnawed Lukas from the inside. He would have to take Emil back to the fields, obviously he didn't have full control of his hunger yet. Then he, Lukas, would need to feed as well. He would have to leave Emil momentarily, or the younger vampire would interfere, he knew it.

The sun rose as the two vampires placed the lids back on their coffins. Tomorrow was another night after all. Adventures awaited them both soon enough.

But tomorrow's adventures would have to wait for a few hours. At least, for now.

_TBC_

-000-

_Her hair so dark facing you, her red liquids trailing a flood._

-000-

Phew, felt like this chapter would never end. Anyway, here is some trivia:

Ivan the fool is a Russian character from folklore, who pretty much is described to just be very lucky. He gained his fortunes by being kind and helpful, getting a better life that his brothers. Baba Yaga is a witch in Slavic folklore, said to kidnap children. And Igor is considered to be Count Dracula's assistant, whom I in turn had equalled to Romania in this story.

And Ivan (Or Russia) will appear in this story as well, but I am putting this out in case you were confused. Russia as an undertaker, I think I would cause an entire nation to fret if I did that.


	3. Her eyes dull and empty

I am sorry this chapter changes perspective mid-chapter. I hope it doesn't get too confusing for you. This chapter also properly introduces Mathias, and a huge number of things. How the hell am I going to keep track of this, this story is growing with every word.

List of characters;

Berwald- Sweden

Tino- Finland

Ludwig- Germany

Feliciano- North Italy

Yao- China

Kiku- Japan

Arthur- England of the UK

**Bites, Blood, Immortality**

**Chapter 3**

**Her eyes dull and empty, they are hollow,lifeless and gone.**

Sunset for vampires is like dawn for us. And winter up North brings the longest days for hunting. Few humans ever considered this, but vampires sleep almost throughout all of summer up North, and returns by fall when the nights get longer. This time was good to train a new vampire, as Lukas could stay with him for many hours at a time.

On occasion a vampire could go south, but that also raised the risks of running into other vampires as well. Vampires are creatures of territory. If two vampires, bound by nothing, hunt on the same ground they will soon rip each other apart.

Unless they were your Children, like Emil was to Lukas. Then they were just stuck with you.

Lukas realised soon enough that he had made a grave mistake feeding Emil human blood. The next night the young vampire could be found trying to sneak out. In the end Lukas had it. He got some old chains from a distant past and tied Emil into his coffin for the evening. Lukas needed a break desperately, how the hell did Mathias put up with him like this for so many years?

Emil struggled in his confinements, but it seemed he didn't have the strength to escape. His endless struggle lost some of his strength as time passed. Lukas relaxed visibly, before changing. He needed to feed, he was starving. He barely ate anything since Emil became his.

Somehow he started to question his sanity, perhaps he was growing insane like Vlad did, or maybe Elizaveta? But then again, he had yet to kill even half as many as they did during their strange reigns.

Lukas left the building quietly, and headed off to hopefully find some innocent bystander he could taste. He got lucky, after just a few hundred meters he met a single woman on her way back home from visiting her boyfriend. Lukas could smell her blood, and one more small trace steadily growing. A baby? Interesting.

"Good evening!" he said.

"Good evening to you too." the woman said kindly. She had a soft voice.

"I hope I will not bother you, but I was wondering if you live close to here by any chance?"

"Yes, just down those two houses." she pointed in a direction before her.

"Excellent, you see... I am new here and I would love if someone could show me to the nearest open restaurant. I am afraid I only just arrived, and the plane didn't serve any meals. I haven't had time to eat since yesterday."

"Oh, are you here on business."

"Something like that."

"Oh, I know one place, but it is not very easy to find. You know what, I can take you there, it's not very far from where I live."

"Excellent."

They proceeded to walk in her direction. He noted she was a pretty woman, with light brown hair and light brown, almost amber, eyes. He could sense she belonged to someone, maybe a boyfriend, a husband, something like that, but she seemed oblivious to her own pregnancy. Perhaps she had still to notice.

"Where are you from, stranger?"

"I come from Bergen."

"Oh, in Norway? I have a brother who works in Oslo. He works as a pilot, he'll be home in a few days."

"I take it he flies between the borders."

"Yes."

"Are you both Icelandic?"

"Yes, my family has lived here for many years. Though, I think some ancestor immigrated from Norway or Denmark. Most people here are quite blond. As you can tell." she touched her hair. "I am a brunette. It runs in the family."

"Ah, well it suits you."

"I guess, my boyfriend said he loves it."

"Ah, he is a lucky man then."

"Indeed, so don't get any ideas."

Lukas laughed. He liked this woman already, she was kind, but kept on her guard. A wrong move and he was sure she had some way she thought she would be able to defend herself with, otherwise she would most likely never have agreed to walk with him, a complete stranger.

"What's your name?"

"Isadóra. You?"

"Lukas."

She smiled.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lukas."

"Likewise."

They turned from the open streets. Lukas took notice that the windows above were all dark, good, he didn't like witnesses.

He suddenly stopped, careful to stay outside the light of the streets.

"Is something wrong?" Isadóra asked. Lukas smiled at her, though she obviously could not see this. It was very dark. Then without so much as a warning he bit into her neck.

Isadóra tensed and tried to fight him, but it was useless, he was so much stronger than she was. He gulped greedily as her rich blood flowed through the two small wounds down his throat. Her blood had a strong taste, and seemed to do nicely to quench his thirst and that creature within him that always hungered.

But he didn't drink that much. He knew her blood and energy supported another life, and he respected that. Seconds later he withdrew, closed her wound and stared into her eyes and said.

"_You will forget that this ever happened. Go back to your home. Tomorrow, go see a doctor. He will tell you something important."_

Isadóra nodded, and walked away. Lukas smiled as she walked away, a little wobbly due to the loss of blood, but she would manage. She seemed strong.

Such a small bite was far from enough though. He needed more if he was ever to survive Emil's training. Thinking that late night restaurant she spoke of was a good bet, he headed in that direction. The night was still young for a vampire, after all.

-000-

While Lukas went out to hunt, a ship reached the shores. A tall man with short, messy, blond hair stepped off the boat, trailing a napkin over his lips. He snorted, Norwegian smugglers tasted awfully, but they had a boat and he needed it. He hadn't believed it when he had arrived in Lukas' hideout, only to find that Lukas was nowhere in sight. However, he stumbled upon Berwald, who told him that he had seen Lukas at the Oslo airport gate heading to Reykjavik. Berwald himself had arrived back from a conference in Geneva,where Basch had tried to rip him into half. Whatever Berwald had done in Switzerland, who knew...

Still, that didn't solve the problem with Lukas. The Norwegian vampire may be a golden example of what they were, but Mathias missed him. He missed those old days when Lukas had clung to him. Okay, so maybe the started lashing at each other near the end, but so what.

He and Berwald fought half the time in the old days, until Berwald turned Tino that is.

And those two often met for a good night together. Despite the initial fight to try to kill the other. Tino however, wasn't nearly as strong as Berwald, who had the strength of a Nordic lion. And their passion tended to en them both in a bed.

Mathias hated to admit it, but he somehow got jealous of the Swedish man. It was in fact Berwald who had come to him with a solution to their solitude. Apparently Berwald had met Feliciano, who despite their nature, hadn't attacked him. Intrigued, Berwald had asked the Italian vampire about it, who helped him talk to Ludwig. Ludwig in turn had said that Yao had created an invention to suppress the instincts, because he wanted to keep his brothers and sisters close. Later Kiku had shown this invention to Ivan, who went straight to Yao to gain his hands on this technology. After an intense battle Ivan had left with an armful of them, which he then handed out to anyone who asked. Naturally, tired of having to fight his brothers every third or fourth day of his life, Arthur sought him out, got several with him, and then had given the ones he didn't need to Gilbert, who gave them to Ludwig.

The invention in question, some strange black bracelet that Yao had created through his herbal medicines.

Now, he needed to give one of these to Lukas.

It wasn't in particular difficult to trace Lukas' steps. Lukas had never been good at hiding the trace. You may ask what the trace is, well... call it an emotion you get when someone is watching you. It's not something you can put your finger to, but it is there nonetheless. Over the years many vampires learnt to sense such emotions, so that they could quickly tell when their victims were alert or not.

In such, it wasn't too difficult to trace back Lukas steps. He could tell where the Norwegian vampire had gone, the evidence seemed to hang in the air. Eventually he reached Lukas' home. The door was locked, but Mathias ignored it and literally yanked the door open. Then he walked in, closing it again with a _bam_.

The house was empty.

But it evidentially belonged to Lukas. He recognised the style, the furnitures. He also saw sailor clothing draped over a couch, yep... definitely Lukas'.

So, where was he?

Maybe he took a nap.

Mathias shrugged and headed down. Ever since they first met in those old days he knew Lukas liked to burrow his coffin as far away from the sun as possible. Back before coffins even existed, he remembered having dug down himself in holes. It had been quite the hassle to do so, there were of course wooden coffins, but none closed well and the sun still somehow could burn you as you slept.

Speaking of coffins...

Mathias had just reached the last step.

Why where there two of them?

And why was one of the chained?

Mathias quickly opened the lid of the unchained coffin, it was empty. He got a bad feeling in his gut. What if someone had attacked Lukas, bound him and wanted to cause him harm?

The chains were thankfully not bound by magic, but a large lock. Good, that meant he could open it. Locks may not have been invented when he was turned, but he kept up with the progress, until computers came, then he didn't get it anymore.

But an ordinary lock like this, despite it's size, was easy.

Minutes later, using a bent nail, the lock clicked open.

"Lukas?"

The lid flew over, and someone ran off from the basement into the night. Mathias blinked, then snarled. There was a strong smell of vampire that seemingly exploded as whoever that was, had escaped his confinement. It had not been Lukas, the vampire had much lighter hair and a completely different attitude. Was he perhaps a newborn? It explained the attitude.

Lukas must have locked him there, because he annoyed him. Most older vampires wouldn't hesitate to destroy a newborn, but Lukas wasn't like that. He probably had sealed the coffin, to transport the young back to whoever turned him. Whoever that had been, he must be an idiot to let a newborn out of his sight.

Or her, female vampires existed as well.

The door to the basement suddenly flew open, and an angry Lukas snarled down at him. Oh, bollocks. In a matter of seconds Lukas lunged at him, knocked them both over as he proceeded to rip and tear at the threat that invaded upon him. Mathias snarled back, the ancient curse of territorial instincts catching up to him as well.

The circled each other, both waiting for an opportunity to strike.

Mathias attacked first, aiming a kick at his direction. Lukas hissed, yet dodged it easily, grabbed the Dane's leg and threw him across the room.

It didn't seem to even phase Mathias, who got up and ran at him, fist raised to punch him on the jaw.

Lukas blocked with both hands, however Mathias expected it, turned while aiming a kick at his now unprotected belly.

Lukas doubled in pain. Mathias smirked, grabbed Lukas by the shoulder and bit into his neck.

Lukas snarled as Mathias tore a piece of his flesh away. He grabbed Mathias ear and tugged hard. Mathias winced, giving Lukas enough time to grab one of the many items he kept down in the basement, his hand reached an old sword.

Mathias scrambled to get to his feet, but Lukas quickly held the tip of the sword aimed at Mathias' heart.

Lukas glanced at the now open coffin.

"What did you do, Mathias? Where is Emil? Where is my child?"

-000-

_Half an hour earlier_

The satin sheets were crumbled.

Hands touched whatever skin it could grab. She was moaning, oblivious to the trap he had made for her.

"Oh... Lukas, ah... ah..."

Lukas panted. The woman, he had forgotten her name, was the third victim this night. Once he finished with her he knew he would be able to last for another week. Her blood was not nearly as tasty as Isadóra, his first victim, or the other one, a cleaning maid that had stumbled over him, but she had been an easy target.

Lukas knew she was lonely, she had been left by her husband and needed comfort. He had no problems providing it for her. They had shortly rented a small, cheap room, quickly discarded their clothes. Sex isn't a necessity for hunting, but women rarely notice the loss of blood, and neither does it require hypnotism or other powers. It was pretty much untraceable, if by any chance vampire hunters still existed.

Lukas bit down once more on her neck. He knew she was close, her moans and gasps said so. Her blood, pumped by her activities, near flowed to his awaiting mouth.

"Yes... yes... yes..."

Lukas closed the wound, he had drunk enough.

"Yes.! Ah..."

"Nggh."

Lukas moaned as well, only short seconds later. He panted, his inner demon quiet for once, not gnawing about his hunger. The woman smiled at him, before her eyes closed. In seconds she was asleep, probably due to her loss of blood and activities. He didn't care, he needed to go back to Emil.

Hang on...

That presence.

Lukas snarled, gazing towards the location of the harbour.

There was a familiar presence.

Another vampire...

And he knew whom it was as well.

"Mathias!"

Lukas quickly dressed, grabbed his coat and was out before any humans noticed he had gone. He couldn't get how Mathias had found him here, he had taken precautions after all, flying erased those traces he would normally have left.

Fuck... Emil.

Lukas was worried. If Mathias found Emil, the young vampire was dead. He was certain Mathias would be able to easily locate his home, he still had to figure out how to hide his full presence. Lukas hurried, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the shadows being his companion in stealth. In just a few minutes he had reached the roof of him home.

Mathias, was here... damn.

He quickly jumped down, the door had been broken. Humans would wonder, another curse left his lips.

That old monster had no sense for the necessity of hiding after all.

Lukas ran in.

But once he did, the worries he had exchanged for his need of defending his home and territory. He ran down, kicked the door open, saw Mathias there.

The fight was on.

-000-

Lukas had Mathias in an unusually good position. In the fight he had managed to grab his old sword, and now he pointed it straight at Mathias chest,where his heart was. Mathias wasn't moving, he knew the sword too well. This sword had the ability to slay a vampire, having been blessed by an old prophet.

It was a good thing Mathias hadn't known he had kept it for so long.

"What did you do, Mathias? Where is Emil? Where is my child?"

Mathias stared at him, surprised.

"Your... child?"

"My child, yes, newborn... where is he?"

Mathias chuckled.

"What do you know, the usual ice prince finally sought some company, such irony."

Lukas put pressure on the sword, puncturing Mathias skin.

"Hey... careful!" Mathias snarled.

Lukas ignored him.

"Mathias, what did you do to Emil?"

"Emil? Oh, you mean the newborn?" he chuckled. "Sorry Lukas, I have no idea what happened to your new little friend. He ran, after I got him out of there? Why was he there anyway?"

"Safety." Lukas answered. Mathias raised an eyebrow.

"He is a bit... hard to control. I took him to taste humans yesterday."

"Really, well, how long since you turned him?"

"Around a week."

"A _week?!_" Mathias jumped to his feet, ignoring the fact that the sword cut a large open wound. "Lukas, are you crazy? No newborn can handle human blood in merely a week."

"He just seemed different." Lukas said in his defense. "I didn't give him blood on the first night, started with animals, like you did to me. But, he had full control of his humanity, and at first he seemed completely fine."

Mathias sighed.

"Lukas, Lukas... when I took you in I waited seven years before I even allowed you to taste a drop of human blood after _you-know-when_. Seven years, and Ludwig told me you were quite early. The body needs at least a couple of years before the demon within you becomes manageable. Why do you think the bond exist even? No newborns can control it, and if you leave them unattended they will even get worse."

Lukas snarled.

"If I remember correctly, you never asked if I wanted to be turned."

Mathias smirked.

"If I hadn't you'd never be mine. And honestly, I don't regret it one bit."

Mathias launched at Lukas, who dropped the sword. But this time the Danish vampire didn't intend to kill him, no... lips met in a desperate need. Deep down, among all that chaos that came with vampires, was true passion. Sadly, like every vampire, they could not stand each other for the longer time. But they still stayed as close as their instincts could allow them.

Lukas answered just as eagerly, opening his mouth to allow his old lover entrance. He moaned, he had forgotten how good it felt to be held like this. Loved... he had been alone for a very long time.

"As much as I'd love to take you right here, we've got a job to do." Mathias said, breaking the kiss, panting slightly. "We have to find your little nursling."

Lukas nodded, and dusted of his clothes. He could tell dawn wasn't too far away.

"Oh, and by the way, wear this."

Mathias held out one of the two bracelets he had brought.

"What is that?"

"Yao's invention. He's been researching ways to suppress the instincts. Feliciano told me about it, and Ludwig gave me these. Wear it."

Lukas eyed the object cautiously. Being a master of magic, he didn't trust new objects so easily, especially if one of their kin _made_ them. Still, as he observed it, Mathias clipped an identical one over his own wrist...

"Woah... this is strange." the Dane said.

Lukas shrugged, at least it didn't seem to kill you in one go. He lipped his bracelet on as well.

It was as if someone put a blanket over you. All the animosity he had felt against Mathias vanished, leaving only what emotions he would otherwise have. There was annoyance, yes, Mathias could be horribly annoying at times, but the pull was back. It was the same pull he had experienced before he was turned, what had drawn him to the Dane from the first time when he was just an object of feeding.

"Wow... Yao's a genius... who would have thought. Right... the kid."

Lukas nodded, there was time to get reacquainted later. Right now, they had to find Emil before he turned into dust. Time was of the utmost essence.

-000-

When Mathias had released him Emil had fled. His instincts had told him so. Mathias was an old vampire, born during a time before Christianity became a thing, shunning their kind to the shadows. Being newly born still, he chose to take to the shadows, he needed to find somewhere safe.

Travelling is easy, even for newborn vampires. Perhaps because they need to be alert of the sun. A vampire can scale walls with their hands alone, and move through shadows, melting into them. They can also melt into other humans shadows, but that required quite a lot of energy to do. This is how Emil moved, climbing the walls of the houses, silently moving from one shadow to the other. He had no clue whether the older vampire was following him.

Soon he found himself in a most familiar sight, his old university. Familiarity and safety, washed over his senses. The building was close, it was familiar. He recognised it.

Quietly he broke in, not worrying about either alarms or someone seeing him. He hid underneath a cloth-covered washing basin, where he soon fell asleep, as dawn approached.

While he hid, Mathias and Lukas returned to the house to rest. They could do nothing while the sun was out, hence they waited hoping that Emil had been smart enough not to get himself exposed to the deadly sun.

At the University of Iceland classrooms filled and emptied with students as their day went on. Some students were your typical model students, who asked questions rather than guessed, questioned and tested theories, rather than nodding their heads like obedient little dogs, and still got great grades and could offer new theory for future education.

Still, there was one seat empty as of the last week, and people took note. The University had allowed the class to hold a silent minute in memory of their young student Emil Steilsson, who in his young age had died most tragically.

Though most students had agreed Emil was a slight mystery, several did miss him. He had been one of those students who knew most in their field, and if you got stuck, you could ask him. Still, no one really knew him well. He had been very silent, and rarely had spoken.

The bell rang, the classrooms emptied for the day. Students filled the hall, many going home to study and cram for their upcoming tests, or heading to the libraries in groups, to finish their projects.

The sun had set, and Emil stirred from beneath the basin. He gradually could feel himself awakening, and he could hear footsteps. At first he believed it had to be that vampire, and cowered. But then someone completely different spoke.

"Professor Wilson, do you mind if I stay behind and help you with the watering?" a female voice asked.

He recognised that voice.

"Oh, of course Maria. Thank you." Professor Wilson said gathering his files. "Just tell me when you're done, or the janitor will have something to say if I don't lock this place."

"Okay."

And then someone left, but not both of them. The woman, he guessed she was Maria, had stayed behind and now stood only a foot away from him. Water was turned on.

Hunger stirred within his gut. He hadn't eaten for over a day, and he was starving. He could smell her blood, pumping softly within her veins from that delicious heart. He wanted it, he was starving, he wanted that taste.

She suddenly turned, he could hear her walk away. He wouldn't let her. Quickly he stepped out of his hiding. Nearly knocking himself over in his thirst. But she hadn't noticed.

She was watering a row of plants, different plants of every shape and colour. The woman in question was blond, her hair was tied into two braids. She was humming as she watered.

Emil walked up right beside her. She suddenly tensed and turned. Her eyes widened in pure shock and recognition. Her mouth wide and gasping, trying to form words. Her neck was so smooth, and inviting.

"E-E-Emil?" she gasped, and fainted.

Emil snarled victoriously. She was becoming an easy bait. Emil smirked, biting down into that sweet neck, gulping down her blood by the second.

She suddenly stirred, perhaps the pain did it, or the fact that her body tried to warn her that something was wrong. He noticed, as she opened her mouth to scream, silenced her with a hand, while the other held her down. He continued drinking, she struggled, trying to get loose.

Her struggles got weaker and weaker. He drank deep, letting her blood fill him, fill that emptiness that existed within him.

He didn't even notice when the door opened, and Lukas, closely followed by Mathias, walked in, shock filling their expressions.

"Emil, no!" Lukas yelled and dashed forward. His Maker dragged him away from her and he struggled to stay put.

He snarled, he wanted more, but his Maker silenced him with a command.

-000-

_A moment before_

Lukas and Mathias awoke by sunset. The first thing they did was to move out. They knew Emil had to be quite close,his trails were still strong, he was newborn, he couldn't hide his presence. That thankfully would make the hunt easier.

They, oh well Lukas, hoped Emil would still be alive.

Emil's traces lead them to the University Emil once attended. It made sense since young vampires in fear could sometimes return to the places they remembered. And the school had obviously meant a lot to him once. But knowing this, Lukas was left with cold shivers. This did not bode well.

Luckily the doors were still open, though many students were ready to leave the building. Lukas and Mathias slowed down to a simple walk, moulding into the crowd. Neither had been turned very old, so people didn't take note of them, they could have been anybody.

Lukas trailed Emil, and noticed after a while that the trail got stronger and stronger. Outside one of the rooms it was at it's strongest.

He signalled to Mathias to follow him, something felt off. The door was unlocked, but he had a horrible, foreboding, feeling.

He yanked the door open. It was a classroom. A familiar smell hit them both, causing their insides to stir.

Emil was on the floor, bent over a young woman. And by the looks of it, he was killing her.

"Emil, no!"

Lukas didn't even think, he acted. Mathias closed the door, and made sure it was locked. They didn't need spectators. The Norwegian vampire yanked Emil away. The young vampire struggled against him, but he soon made him stop. Newborns unintentionally listened to their Makers, and in return their Makers protected them.

Mathias bent over the woman to check her pulse. Lukas looked back at him, but the Dane shook his head. Lukas knew what this means. They had to get out of here, fast.

But Emil still struggled, refusing to leave his meal. Mathias, who seemed annoyed by his actions, did the easiest thing possible. He punched Emil in the face.

Emil toppled over. Lukas snarled at him.

"Was that really necessary?"

"If you want to get out of here before anyone notices, then yes."

"What about the girl?"

There were suddenly footsteps. Mathias shook his head, ran over to a window and forced it open.

"Leave her, we've got no time."

Lukas nodded, hoisted the lifeless Emil over his shoulder, and ran to the exit Mathias created for them. Seconds later the door opened. A man entered, saw the scene of the dead girl and gasped. Lukas could hear him as he ran.

"We have to leave Iceland, fast." Lukas concluded.

"Yeah, let's head to my castle. It's the safest bet so far." Mathias said.

"I guess so."

He sighed.

"But, if you so much as lay a hand on him I won't hesitate but to kill you." Lukas reminded him.

Mathias laughed.

"Very well... but I must say. It will be nice to have you back. If I remember correctly, you kind of ran away from me, after you tried killing me that is."

Lukas snorted.

"You're annoying, you know that?"

"I know, I do my best."

That morning news-reporters flooded the university. The vampire murder made quick headlines, but as no more similar incidents occurred, it slowly quieted down. The case remained unsolved.

Next evening Mathias managed to pay a fisherman to take them across the sea to Norway. Mathias hated flying, despite it being faster. He was a man born long before any such things had been created, and he loved the sea.

-000-

_Her eyes dull and empty, they are hollow,lifeless and gone._

-000-

I sincerely hope I can keep these three together from now on. Everytime I switch perspective I feel as if I am confusing you.

By the way, I have never gone to the University of Iceland, so I have no clue of the interior or what is there. To any student, I hope this doesn't put you off.

Ps: Just because I am curious? Is there anything I ought to change within the first few chapters, since so many people seem to ignore the review button? I honestly don't think it is that uninteresting. If you have something you think I ought to reconsider, please tell me, PM me if you don't want to review, but it does make me wonder if there is anything I've done wrong for this franchise?


	4. Those lips red and full

The immensely long list of names...

Mei- Taiwan

Natalia/Natalya- Belarus

Peter- Sealand

Francis- France

Alfred- USA/America

Matthew- Canada

Heracles- Greece

Gilbert- Prussia

Angus-Scotland

Basch- Switzerland

Iorowerth- Wales

Yekaterina aka Katyusha- Ukraine

Ravis- Latvia

Romano- S. Italy

Eduard- Estonia

Elizaveta- Hungary

Rodeirich- Austria

Aldric- Germania

Lady Mary- Britannia

Julius- Roman Empire

Antonio- Spain

Feliks- Poland

Toris- Lithuania

I am probably the craziest author trying to put logic into a vampire story, but I really wanted to create some background to this vampire lore. A lot of the back-story around vampires are sadly, all my thinking, however there isn't a ton of back-story to what a vampire is. Probably because vampires really only were created much later than the terms they build on.

Anyway

Thank you so amazingly much for your reviews for the last chapter. It just happened to be my birthday on the 27th (I'm 26 now, an old lady) , so waking up to see them made my day. I'm updating this story earlier than planned. I am a few chapters ahead, mainly to make sure that the story is kept clean and not too confusing. But with such kind and wonderful reviews I feel obliged to update quite soon. Sadly, it's impossible for this to become a habit. I'm on the halfway stretch of my university work, so I only get around 2-3h a day writing right before bed... and no extra time outside that.

Don't ask how I manage, but I seriously work around 12h days right now to finish. So, yes... those extra hours is pretty much my full spare time, but this story has been TOO much fun to write, i cannot stop myself. I do look forward to the day when my uni-days are done with.

Ps: This story is really hard to keep the focus on. If Emil wasn't crazy almost half the time, I would probably have written the entire story from his perspective, but at the same time Lukas has so many things in his past, it's so hard not to write about them too early. And sometimes Mathias had things he ought to do and ARRGH... it's hard to focus on one person(Sighs.)

**Bites, Blood, Immortality**

**Chapter 4**

**Those lips red and full, mouthing the word dawn.**

_5 years later_

_2014_

It had been five years since Lukas had turned Emil. 5 years, and he still wasn't sure why he did it. During these five years many things had changed around them. For one thing, the smartphones dominated the old cellphone market. Iceland had recovered its economy. The economic problems in the world were still going strong though, and several nations had it worse than others.

Not that Lukas cared really, after all he had seen many human crises before. He figured they would eventually figure something out. Mathias, his partner and lover (once more), had said that no crisis was big enough for him since the Black Death. That had been quite a problem, as it also affected their kind.

Lukas looked down at the bracelet that Mathias had given him. It was a most remarkable little object. Normally two vampires, unless they were Maker and Child, couldn't stand being near each other without wanting to tear the other apart. This thing, it changed this. As long as you kept yourself healthy, and drank your meals it kept you from going berserk.

He just wished he could give one of these to Emil. Yet once the remaining community found out he had a Child they warned him not to. The bracelets weren't designed for newborns, hence Mathias had decided to keep Emil safely beneath the castle.

You would think however in Denmark, one of the flattest nations in Europe, that people would notice an old castle but they did not. Since humans once had a thing for taking fortresses and castles the vampires, who studied ancient magic, figured out a way to make their homes at least unspotted. This had been the way they had somehow managed to remake themselves into a myth. This however didn't work in those cases when humans had records of the buildings or history. Vlad knew very well about that, his old home was stormed by tourists daily, to the point where the community undermined his former castle and locked him down there. He was still imprisoned for his old antics.

Lukas yawned. It was nearing morning, the nights were almost at its longest, though in Denmark the sun would rise earlier than either Norway or Iceland. He turned the pages of an old book he was reading, titled: _The anthropology of runes and rune-writing._

"Lukas!" Mathias yelled suddenly, making the halls echo by his name.

Lukas sighed.

"What?" Lukas asked. He was suddenly hugged from behind, Mathias trailing kisses down his throat.

"Get off me!" Lukas snarled. Mathias looked hurt.

"But Norge (Mathias oh so creative nickname for the Norwegian man), I barely see you these days. I just wanted to, you know... get close."

In a flash Lukas had drawn a small silver knife from one of his sleeves.

"Not now. Go away!"

Mathias backed, holding his hands in the air. He figured something had to be annoying the Norwegian vampire a lot. Lukas wasn't very threatening to him, well not normally.

The truth was that Lukas had received a call that morning, from Tino, a smaller Finnish vampire and sole love interest of the giant Berwald. During his call Tino had mentioned that Arthur, one of four of the British vampires, had called upon a meeting of all the European vampires and more. Tino had heard rumours that both Arthur and Matthew were taking a cargo vessel over the Atlantic. Yao was sending Kiku and his little sister Mei as well to represent him. This also meant that the entire East European brigade would arrive, which did not bode well with him. Ivan was notoriously cruel for a vampire, having killed every other vampire in Russia to gain dominance. Still, the man had conquered more of his instincts than most. He rarely attacked someone first. Natalia, his obsessed lover, usually stood for that.

In any case, the meeting was supposed to be in Germany, in Ludwig's home in three days.

Lukas may have longed for a bit of company after all, but not their entire race. The problem was, as Arthur had demanded them all to arrive, including his own Child Peter. Peter was still a Child, in both body and mind.

Still, Mathias didn't get the signs, making him slump in defeat. He knew his Maker quite well, he wasn't one to take no for an answer.

"Tino called."

"Oh, what did he say?"

"Arthur called on a meeting. We are to leave tomorrow. How am I going to do that, Emil is not up for travel anywhere."

"Oh, yeah... I completely forgot. Berwald did mention something like that."

Lukas raised an eyebrow.

"Berwald called, that's rare."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

Denmark raised his left arm, there was a bandage wrapped tightly around it.

"He didn't call, he came over. Said he needed to talk."

"And, what happened."

"Well, we did talk, kind of... But in general we fought."

Lukas glared at him.

"Even with the bracelets, you two still fight like starving cats."

"Hey, it's not my fault he can be an ass. Though, I do blame Aldric for it. He turned us simultaneously, and what happens? We've been fighting since the day we were born."

Lukas shook his head. Now he understood why Tino had called him. The Finn must have seen the events, and knowing orders he probably thought he, Lukas, would not forget them.

"So...?" Lukas asked.

"So... oh, so when are we going? Oh, well... I guess we'll have to move quite soon. Emil will be a hassle..."

"We'll have to talk with Berwald and Tino. Maybe they can help us keep an eye on him."

Mathias stared at him.

"Do we really have to?"

"Yes. I'll call Tino to get them to turn the car. And you, you will not fight Berwald even once. I have enough on my hands already."

-000-

Tino, had a license for trucks. That suited them all perfectly, as they needed not just to transport all of them, but also their five coffins. To make things as easy as possible, Berwald suggested they would lock Emil into his coffin until they got to Ludwig's home.

There is hardly any traffic at night, and no one ever would suspect five vampires travelling by truck. The journey only took a few hours, and nothing happened. They all were silent as they moved. Trucks passed often on the streets, and when they arrived at Ludwig's lustrous castle (the style got richer and more luxurious the further south in Europe that you went).

Several of the other vampires had already arrived. As the Nordic vampires walked up on them they saw several familiar faces.

Arthur was there by the front gate, keeping a firm eye on Peter. Peter, who appeared to be stuck looking around 9-10 years old for an eternity, was running around Arthur and his four brothers.

Francis, a French blonde vampire, was stalking Arthur. Rumours had it that they in their human life once had a close relationship, but after they both had been turned, by different Makers, their lovelife could be questioned. Francis still seemingly had some sort of feelings for Arthur, as he tailed him.

Also, Kiku and Mei had arrived early. Still, Lukas could not see Alfred or Matthew yet. The two Asian vampires sat close to Heracles, the Greek vampire, who was snoozing on the lawn.

Ludwig walked out from behind Arthur, dragging his lover Feliciano and his brother Gilbert by one arm each.

"Berwald, Tino... good you came."

"Ludwig!" Berwald confirmed. "Ya look well."

"So do you. Tino, you look healthy."

"Fed last night." Tino smiled.

Ludwig looked up, where Mathias and Lukas were taking turns unloaded the coffins, and also Emil.

"Mathias, Lukas." Ludwig nodded towards the remaining Nordics.

"Good to see you." Mathias said, struggling a bit. Emil, most likely noticing the intense presence of vampires was squirming violently.

"Need help?" Gilbert asked and dropped his brother's arm to rush and help them.

"Is that the newcomer?" Ludwig asked, turning to Lukas.

"Yeah... sorry for this Ludwig. It was kind of an accident."

Ludwig smirked.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind. It's going to be crowded in there. I had Feliciano make a chart on who sleeps where. I'm afraid the roof fell apart in the west foyer."

"An attack?" Matthias asked.

"Age. It's an old building."

Lukas and Mathias, with Gilbert's help, carried Emil's coffin indoors. The three Nordics would get to share the room with Berwald and Tino, next to Arthur, his brothers and his Child.

Lukas unlocked the coffin, and grabbed Emil by the shoulder before the newborn had time to escape. They all returned, with Lukas making sure he didn't let Emil further away than an arm's reach.

When they got back several vampires had arrived. It seemed Matthew and Alfred's taxi had arrived. The two American vampire brothers were having an awesome time with the vampires they so rarely saw.

"So, are we missing someone?" Lukas heard Matthew ask Arthur.

"Just Ivan and his big gang." Angus, Arthur's Scottish brother informed him. Arthur was busy scolding Peter for trying to bite him (again).

"Ivan's not here? Man, what is the man up to?"

"Well, he is late. He was supposed to have gotten here yesterday, but I have no clue what is holding him."

Lukas agreed to that this was strange, but he didn't get much time to ponder about it seeing how Emil suddenly tried to run after poor Basch, who looked almost disturbed to be the target of a newborn.

Lukas however managed to quickly grab Emil by the scruff of his neck and drag him back. He would need to find something to feed him with, that usually calmed the Icelandic vampire down, at least momentarily.

As on cue, Gilbert came with an aged donkey Ludwig had bought cheaply on a market. Emil dove straight to devour the animal. Lukas sent Gilbert a thank you.

Peter soon joined Emil in his frenzy. Noticing his nursling had finally found some other interest, Arthur took out his phone.

"What's wrong?" Iorowerth, his Welsh brother, asked.

"Nothing, just calling Katyusha. See if they're all right over there."

Several seconds followed, in which only the sounds of Emil and Peter could be heard. Everyone else was quiet, even Heracles paid attention.

"Katyusha... Yekaterina, is that you?" Arthur suddenly asked into his phone. A few more seconds followed. "Ravis, what are you doing with Katyusha's phone?"

A few more seconds followed.

"WHAT! Say that again... OK... not so fast. They did what... well.. what happened... ruined, destroyed... Igor was what..."

As Arthur spoke, his complexion got more and more pale. By now everyone was watching him, even Emil and Peter had stopped feeding, though they didn't understand a thing.

Finally Arthur lowered his phone.

"Vlad's castle has been destroyed. And none of Ivan's pack can find him."

-000-

Ivan and his pack didn't arrive until the next day.

Lukas, Mathias and Emil were in the sitting room when Rodeirich told them that he had sighted Ivan's trucks.

"How come Ivan has a pack? I thought you told me vampires work alone." Emil asked, now that he was fed properly once more he had regained some of what little humanity they all had, really.

"Ivan turned a lot of people during the Medieval times." Mathias explained. "He wanted to create vampires closer to himself, as the vamps that used to roam there were, in the least, quite unpredictable. At least, that is what I am told. Since we got these bracelets, he has kind of started to mobilise them all as well. I don't know why, but something has happened."

"Has this got to do something with what happened to... what was his name again."

"Vlad? Probably. Vlad is one of the oldest vampires here in Europe. Have you ever heard about Vlad the Impaler?" Lukas answered.

"The count who killed his people, and impaled the on poles? Wait a minute..." Emil grew pale.

"Yes, that is Vlad. Vlad used to be quite a powerful vampire, but his hunger got the best of him. In the end he was sentenced by all the other vampires, you see... we cannot go mad like that. Humans notice, and when humans notice they send the Hunters at us." Mathias said.

"Who are the Hunters?" Emil asked.

"They're a clan. A clan of humans. Hunters have kept our true stories to heart, and whenever they find one of us they kill us. They have a whole book of ways how to torture and kill us. To them we are nothing more or less than monsters, which is true in a way." Mathias continued.

"Why?"

"Because we are demons." Lukas blurted out, his expression unchanged.

Emil stared at him unbelieving.

"When we get turned, our Maker injects a poison, our own blood into a dying human. The human still dies, but the poison opens an inner gate to the other side. A demon then takes the place, and revives the body. However, the transformation is not complete. As we still keep our memories, we keep our own identities, while the demon strives to take over. However, the demon can be quenched with blood, that is what our hunger comes from." Lukas continued.

"Is that why I'm constantly so hungry?"

"Yes."

Emil sighed.

"Am I going berserk then?"

Lukas chuckled.

"In one way yes, but it is expected. It takes years before our bodies get used to the change. This is why I have to look after you. You newborns are much more sensitive to your demons, so nature has it that once you are turned, the vampire that turns you has to look after you until you can control your inner demon. That is what we call a Maker, or even Creator."

Emil shook his head.

"Then why did you turn me?" he asked.

Emil shrugged.

"I'm not sure. You reminded me of my brother."

"Your brother?"

"My younger brother Erik."

Emil looked at him surprised.

"What happened to him?"

"He died."

"Oh..."

Lukas looked over to the window and gazed at the moon. He hated this story, more than anything. Still, Emil didn't need to know.

Emil was about to ask him more, Lukas could tell, but just as the Icelandic vampire was about to open his mouth, Basch and Roderick walked in, escorting a tall, pale vampire, with several others following him. Lukas had to once more restrain Emil.

"Ivan, finally!" Gilbert said, and jumped to his feet.

"Sorry for the long wait, we ran into some trouble." Ivan said.

All the vampires, and guest vampires, soon gathered in a huge room. An old ballroom filled with portraits of some forgotten Noble family. Feliciano, and his quite reluctant brother Romano, hurried to gather chairs for everyone. They formed a circle, with them all sitting in a familiar or geographical order.

Once they all had seats, Ivan continued. He was sitting beside a blond female vampire, in a dark blue dress. She was Natalya, Ivan's obsessive lover, and she clung to him like glue.

"When you sent the words out for a meeting Arthur, I sent words through Eduard to all my kin to gather in Moscow. Eduard could fix with transportation by train, and with my influences we made sure no humans would bother us by day. However, before we could leave Elizaveta sent words. She was worried, she had lost contact with Vlad."

Everyone looked at him, with sceptical eyes.

"I know what you think. Our blooded lady is still locked in her castle for what she did, however she does get a word out. I didn't even know she had contacted Vlad, but it didn't surprise me. After all, they serve the same kind of sentence after all. Vlad once lost to his inner demon, and he hasn't improved much since. Elizaveta has calmed down, but to be safe we all agreed it was better for her to stay there. I believe you, Rodeirich, visits her from time to time."

"Yes, I do." Rodeirich admitted.

"I also believe it was you, who hinted to Arthur that something was amiss."

"Yes."

"Then we all can agree that this is slightly worrying."

Toris, Ivan's Lithuanian friend, had been clinging to a wrapped package in his lap. Ivan nodded towards him, and the somewhat shaky Lithuanian stepped forward, unwrapped whatever it was that he carried with him.

Most vampires stood as the content was revealed. It was an arm, but it was burnt, almost to resmble coal.

"We took the longer trail past Vlad's castle. As I think you've found out, it was destroyed, charred. This is all that we could find among living things. It's Igor's arm. Or we're pretty sure it is."

Some of the vampires like Feliciano and Tino yelped, seeking safety among their certain others. Lukas stared at the charred arm in shock. How as this even possible? Igor wasn't even a vampire, he was a vampire created servant, yes.

"Someone set fire to it?" Matthew asked.

"Not just fire" Natalia said. "We examined the are, and nothing was burnt. These flames had been created with something extremely hot, but no matches or torches, or even flamethrower can burn stone like this without some sort of fuel. And..."

Eduard continued.

"We also found some strange objects, they almost looked scientific. We guess it could be some sort of advanced laser perhaps, but it certainly smells of Hunters."

More murmurs among the crowd.

"And what about Vlad, is he truly gone? Did he die? Did they kill him?" Antonio asked.

"We cannot be sure, but we don't believe he is that." Feliks said. "Katyusha caught his faint sense leading away, but it was old. At least a month old."

"A month... how?" Ludwig asked.

"We don't know. We suspect that the Hunters, for some reason, let him go before they destroyed the place. Perhaps thy hope to trace the rest of us through him. Remember, Vlad is the only one apart from Elizaveta that has a record among them. Me, Yao, Aldric, when he still was among us, and Lady Mary destroyed their original records, and we've all kept good examples of how the community should work. Surely, we do clash but never enough to let _them_ notice. That is why we're all alive today." Ivan said.

"Well, we have lost some of the old ones." Mathias said. "They did kill Aldric, and lady Mary was beheaded and burned, wasn't she Arthur?"

Arthur nodded.

"Not to forget grandpa Julius." Feliciano said, with tears in his eyes.

"Can I ask something?" Emil piped up.

All eyes turned to the newcomer.

"Go ahead." Alfred said with a smile.

"Are there more vampires?"

Some laughed, some smiled at him.

"Goodness gracious, there are at least over a few hundred."

Emil gasped.

"A few hundred... what, well... what makes us so special then?"

Gilbert chuckled.

"You've got a cute kid, Lukas." he complimented the Norwegian.

"We are all related to the two strongest vampires in history." Francis explained. "Well, apart from Yao and his group, but Yao is the oldest and strongest in Asia and he is still alive. Me, Romano, Feliciano, Antonio, Heracles and Vlad descend from Julius, or as Feliciano call him, grandpa Julius. The rest, apart from Mei and Kiku, like you, descened from Aldric. Kiku and Mei are from Yao's clan East."

"Even me and Matthew are part of the clan." Alfred said proudly.

"Yes, in my foolish stupidity I bit you both." Arthur said, annoyed eyeing Peter.

"Well, you have obviously not learnt your lesson yet," Gilbert said with a smirk.

"I don't understand a thing." Emil admitted, it was all so confusing.

"Aldric is the first vampire of your descendent that we know of." Tino explained. "Berwald told me this about a hundred years ago. We are very sure there must have been more, but they remain unknown for now. Anyway, Aldric bit Mathias, second to last before he was killed. Mathias in turn bit Lukas about 400 years back. And now, Lukas bit you."

"But the strength that came from his power remains. Our inner demons are generally stronger than most of the vampires that exist today. We also can retain most of our humanity, because unalike the normal vampires the demon inside us usually doesn't go berserk. Elizaveta, in our case, is the only exception we've had of late." Gilbert explained. "That is my fault though, I should have kept a better watch over her. She wasn't ready yet."

"It's not your fault." Angus said. "She tried to kill you, remember. It happens after a while."

"Oh, and how would you know?" Heracles asked sleepily.

"Because when Alfred and Matthew finally turned on Arthur, he sent them overseas in a onion cargo."

"Worst travel-experience of my life." Alfred pointed out.

Emil nodded, though he still seemed a bit unsure. However, Ludwig decided it seemed to be time to turn the conversation back to their original topic.

"As much as I love storytelling, we have a problem to fix." he barked, making several of them jump.

"May I suggest something?" Kiku asked politely. Most vampires had forgotten they were even there, they had stayed quiet.

"Go ahead." Ivan, Arthur and Alfred said simultaneously.

"Well, we had an incident like this a while back. One of the southern clans started causing much trouble, and Yao sent us all to fix it. Seeing we didn't know exactly where to begin, we split up, two and two. This was just after the first model of the bracelets you wear was finished, so we didn't attack each other that way. Anyway, since the clan isn't very large, we split into two groups. Me and Leon-san went to infiltrate their bases, while Yong Soo-san and Mei-chan went to avert the Hunters' gazes. It worked surprisingly well."

The older vampires pondered for a bit.

"You know, that is not a bad idea. Why didn't I think of that? I'm the great thinker after all!" Alfred shouted.

Several vampires rolled their eyes to this statement, however it seemed as the more they thought about it, the better it sounded.

"It's probably our best bet." Ludwig agreed. "But we'll do it in teams. We need to be cautious, we do not know what we are dealing with, and if Vlad is still alive, he might be tailing us. And the Hunters are most likely tailing him, and scouting every possibility. This is what we'll do. We need ten teams. Kiku, Mei, I want you to return to Yao, tell him about what is happening and keep a lookout east. If anything strange happens, we want to know."

Kiku bowed and nodded.

"Alfred, I want you to return home as well. There are tons of vampires of other clans across the continent, and we need more information from them. If they notice anything unusual..."

"Right on it!" Alfred saluted. Matthew smiled weakly.

Arthur, I want you to take your brothers and Peter and look through the Western half of Europe, use my nation as borderline. This is a tough job, but you'll be many. And I know Iorowerth is among the most sensitive vampire among us, so he should quickly be able to pinpoint you to strange activities."

"Why all five of us?" Angus asked.

"Because Peter is still young, you'll need everyone to keep an eye on him if something comes up."

"Okay."

"Likewise, Ivan, Natalya, I need you to scout the eastern side. I know you two can change shape, use that to move quickly. Map every activity and report back to the respective groups. You do that as well, Arthur."

Ivan nodded. Natalya hugged him closer, obviously thrilled at the idea of working solo with him.

"And Antonio, you and Heracles, do a search in Africa. I doubt anyone is there, but since you two snooze the most and work harder in shorter shifts the time-zone should be perfect.

Antonio smiled, he liked that idea.

"Mathias, take the Nordics to Elizaveta, and question her. When you are done, I want you to scout North. Vlad is not known for appreciating the cold, but you never know. He could be hiding anywhere."

Mathias nodded, hugging Lukas closer. Though he glared at Berwald as well. Obviously, they would have to go together to keep Emil in check. Lukas was starting to question his sanity once more, or just immense bad luck.

"Yekaterina, you, Feliks and Eduard go back to Estonia. Eduard, I need you to gain as much information as possible on this possible new technology. I, Gilbert and Feliciano will go to Romania and give you all possible hints we can find."

"Why us?" Feliciano asked stunned at this idea. "I mean, Romania must be crawling with Hunters now."

"Which is why we are going, don't question me. Ludwig and I should be more than capable of handling them."

Feliciano shook his head. He did not like this at all.

"Francis, take Ravis and Toris as your assistents and try to infiltrate the Hunters, try gaining some inside info from them."

"Mais oui, but I want to go with Arthur and not..."

"No way!" Arthur snarled. Francis shrugged.

"And finally, Romano, take this arm, take Rodeirich and Basch with you, and make sure you dissect it to pieces."

"Why is Romano leader, why not me?" both Rodeirich and Basch said.

Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Because I say so. Tomorrow, we all leave, this place will be empty and Europe will be searched from top to bottom. Understood."

Most nodded. Some, like Feliciano, Ravis and Toris didn't look happy at all. Lukas sighed, happy for the idea of finally getting out of here. Sure, he would still have to travel, but this was better than a this whole lot.

But as dawn kept over them, he had a bad rest. His dreams haunted him, his worries surfacing like his inner demon stirred.

_He was staked on a cross, like Jesus once had been. His arms had been inpaled, his feet raised from the ground, stuck by long wooden pegs. He couldn't breath, breathing was extremely difficult. His father, he remembered the once gentle man, stood over his with madness in his eyes._

"_Father... no, please don't kill him!" Erik shouted, holding his hands up to somehow take the hammer and pole from their father's hands. But their father was too strong._

"_Lukas, run... he's gone mad. Save yourself!" Erik screamed at him, eyes wide in fear. But he couldn't run, he was stuck there._

_Blood... there was blood on his hands. But it wasn't his blood, though it tasted delicious._

"_Why brother... why did you kill me?" Erik whispered, blood spluttering from his mouth._

Lukas woke up at sunset, clutching his heart. He looked over at Emil, who was resting peacefully beneath his lid.

Why? Why was his dreams haunted like this. So many nights, since that night. One question kept circulating his mind.

Why did Emil resemble Erik?

-000-

_Those lips red and full, mouthing the word dawn._

-000-

To any Korean, Japanese, Thai, Malay etc... yes, I know China is not the only nation in Asia, I'm born South Korean myself. The reference of being the oldest and strongest is taken from the fact that China is insanely old for a nation, or regional area. It has also been strong for a very long time. As this story features their human sides acting like something other than nations, I liked the idea to experiment a little. Therefore I hope you all understand that not everything here is a direct reference to some history or fact, but since these are characters with distinct personalities, I had to give him something. Not to mention, as China is an old nation, it made sense for him then to be the vampire that kind of grew his own clan.

And regarding Berwald's supposed heavy accent. Since I am from Sweden, to make this as natural as possible I recorded myself saying all his lines. Problem with my accent is that it's not very heavy, I had several American friends while in China, and that kind of erased the heavier aspects of my accents. The thing is as well, no matter where you go in the world everyone has an accent. For Berwald, I've erased all the W in the names. W was one of the later arrivals in our alphabet, and even to this day all letters starting on w have been imported from somewhere else. That means Ludwig and Berwald is spoken in a V, like Ludvig and Bervald. I also put Eduard's name as Edvard, since it's the generic Swedish spelling. Other than that, I couldn't find more than a few missed letters, like going – goin', doing – doin' etc. I would have liked to show off more accent, but since you guys very likely don't know the sounds of å, ä, ö, I guess that is kind of pointless. Let's just say those were the most common things in my accent that I could find, but I cannot spell it for you, because everyone who has no idea what they sound like pronounce them as a and o.

Okej (Swedish for okay), this is becoming a long note today. I am off! See you guys later, and do know I do like an occasional comment to make my writing better. It's really the only way to know what I need to improve on.


	5. Tears trickling from your face

I know I said that I would most likely not update for over a week... scratch that. Not that I am not busy, but this story is kind of my own personal way of not getting mental while working on my bachelor, and it kind of results in me neglecting every other thing that is seemingly not as important right now. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I am trying to avoid a social life, I spent Wednesday celebrating Walpurgis Night with friends, but since none of my friends live close and all have their separate lives to live, it's easier to relax a bit writing than trying to find them in the middle of the night. Don't worry, I'm fine, just so looking forward to get done with this.

And for those wondering, why I'm not working more, I do spend most of my waking hours working. This is my way of relaxing instead of watching TV, or similar things. That's just who I am. I write a ton... can't help it.

Anyway

In regards to this story, safety first people! I know that the characters here lack seat belts, but I do hope you, the readers, do use them. Let me just say, if 7km/h can throw you out of a chair, imagine what 50+ can do. These guys (below) are vampires, normal rules don't apply to them.

**Bites, Blood, Immortality**

**Chapter 5**

**Tears trickling from your face, the redness of blood among the tears.**

"This should be everything" Mathias said with a smile.

"Thank goodness." Lukas sighed, happy to get away from the overly crowded place.

"Oh, it hasn't been that bad. It's nice to see that we've done quite well after all." Tino said with a smile, drying a drop of blood from his lips. He smiled at Berwald, who simply smiled back at him. Emil on the other hand was silent.

They left after a quick meal.

You cannot say that Ludwig is a bad host. The German vampire had somehow been able to smuggle a bunch of homeless, unregistered humans to his home. Surely, they had to share the bite,but it was still a fulfilling meal. You couldn't complain really, the best aristocratic blood was long gone. The humans were very wary of sudden disappearances, so it was harder than ever to drain human targets. Once someone with ties got missing, it would be all over the news. If several of them disappeared, there would be humans everywhere alert and searching. Many vampires in one place usually meant one or two deaths. Many of them therefore missed the old days, when hunting wasn't such a hassle.

Emil however was still on a diet. After the incident on Iceland, Lukas had been more cautious. Now he would allow the young vampire to feed of bigger animals, but as for humans he would wait. It was obvious now that it had generally been Emil's stubbornness that somehow had kept his demon at bay for the time being, but after the incident, when he finally awoke well enough to realise what he had done, the Icelandic man agreed to that it was probably better for himself to wait.

He didn't want to kill anyone.

He reminded Lukas of Tino, who also lived by such motto. In fact, Tino rarely drank humans at all.

It had taken Berwald years to have him start. Ignoring humans for too long cause the inner demons to grow stronger, and you'd eventually go mad.

They had packed their coffins once more into the truck. This time, they didn't need to bind Emil, since he had been fed and would most likely not go berserk again for over a day.

This allowed Lukas to relax, sitting on top of his coffin, while Tino drove. Berwald occupied the seat beside him, but there were no more seats. Humans would argue that no seat belts could kill you, but such things didn't easily kill a vampire, whom would be able to catch himself if anything came to happen.

Lukas, Matthias and Emil could see the heads at front, as it had a small window. The window was left down, so all conversations could be heard. Apparently, Berwald wanted to know beforehand if Mathias was plotting to kill him.

Said Nordic lay in his own coffin. Mathias had lifted the lid of it, and lay down in it, playing Flappy birds on his phone, freaking out every time he got killed. Emil was staring at him confusingly. How the Dane could be the oldest among them, he didn't understand.

"You look puzzled, Emil. What is it?" Lukas asked, looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"It's nothing important really."

"Go ahead, ask..." Mathias spurted out, banging his fist against the inside of his coffin in frustration. He lost again. He looked up at them.

"Well, I was just wondering, really... Before we left Gilbert showed me the family tree, you know Aldric's tree, and it showed Mathias is older than Berwald. So, I was wondering how old you were. I mean..." he looked at the game Mathias was playing.

Lukas chuckled, Mathias glared at him.

"I'm one thousand and two as of June fifth." He chuckled. "Which makes me exactly one day older than Berwald there."

He pointed towards the front of the truck, where Berwald gave an annoyed grunt.

"A day?"

"Aldric turned us almost simultaneously, but I awoke a day earlier than him. Hence, I am a day older."

"Still not a day wiser." Lukas teased. Mathias looked disapprovingly at him.

"Norge, why do you have to be so nasty half the time?" he complained, got out of his coffin, walked over and kissed the younger vampire on his temporal. Lukas blushed, and kissed back properly. Emil simply rolled his eyes. It seemed vampires at times had huge sexual needs. What for, who knew?

Mathias rubbed his hands over Lukas shoulders, moaning. From the front Berwald grunted, causing Lukas to remember that they weren't alone.

"Get off me, not here!" he said. Mathias lips twitched downwards, but he didn't argue.

"Aw... don't be like that." Mathias complained, sitting down on Tino's white coffin. From the front Tino chuckled, listening to the conversation from behind.

"Tino, you've got nothing to say." Lukas said with a smirk. "Or what was it I heard back when I was still a newborn and I had the stay in the room next to you... oh, Berwald... oh, oh, oh!" Lukas said in a playful mocking voice, making Mathias laugh and Emil look at the front.

Berwald had turned and glared at them all.

"Ignore it." Tino said to the Swede. Berwald turned back to watch the road.

"Can I ask you another thing?" Emil suddenly asked Mathias, thinking it was a good thing to change the topic.

"Sure." Mathias said.

"Why do you call Lukas Norge?"

Mathias looked up, and smirked.

"Because he is from Norway."

"Oh."

"Speaking of which, I'll nickname you Island."

"You cannot go nickname everyone by their country." Lukas scolded him.

"You never complained."

"I was a Child when you started, I had no reason to complain, remember. When I finally got out of that fog, I figured it was too late."

"I can call him whatever I want, I am technically his grandfather."

"Don't start this again." Lukas sighed.

"What?" Emil exclaimed.

"Well, Norge is technically my child, since I made him. When he made you, it makes you his child, hence my grandchild."

"Mathias... stop it! Emil, whatever this idiot is blurting out, that is not true. Vampires, even female ones, cannot give birth. It is true we create our race by turning them, but the process doesn't involve childbirth."

"Norge, Lukas... you are spoiling my dreams here."

"Good, because if you continue you'd be fucking your own child."

That seemed to do the trick. Mathias opened his mouth, as to say something back, but closed it almost immediately.

Emil shivered.

"Emil, I have not truly considered you as my Child, even if it the term we use. I consider you to be more like my brother, is that better."

Emil looked up and nodded, still the mental images didn't leave him.

-000-

Elizaveta's castle was situated in the Eastern part of Hungary, where her old family home was. Among the European vampires, she had become the second most famous one. It was a miracle that the Hunters hadn't killed her yet. With Vlad, they had been cautious, as he was known for being extremely hard, even for vampires, to handle. Elizaveta however had quickly accepted her punishment, and had up until 1945 been sealed into one of her towers. Gilbert allowed her to exit the tower after the war, seeing her lawn had been filled with blood and yet she hadn't touched it.

Lukas had only met Elizaveta once, during the seventies. He had gone south, tracking an annoying smaller vampire who had stolen one of his books of dark arts. The trail had led to Elizaveta's lawn, where Gilbert finally had ended the bastard. Gilbert, seeing Lukas was in the area, wanted him to meet her. Despite the fact that the two of them had tried to nail each other to the wall, Elizaveta had remained unnaturally calm. Okay, maybe she bashed out on Gilbert a lot, but she didn't touch Lukas.

Lukas wondered how she would react now. He had no idea whether Gilbert had actually given her one of their bracelets, so who knew how she would react to all five of them.

It was nearing dawn at arrival. Being a bit more cautious however, the agreed to find another place to sleep. Tino parked the truck, by a patch of the road where it wasn't too easily spotted. They helped each other to carry their coffins to an old underground bunker, left from the war. It would have to suffice, as the only other option was one of the occasional vampire inns, but seeing they were here on more secretive business they gave their prayers that no one would either find them or their truck.

They got lucky.

Berwald awoke first, and as soon as the sun was gone he walked over to check if the truck was still there. It was. They reloaded their coffins, and drove to the front of Elizaveta's castle. The front door was boarded, probably by Gilbert. Still, they could tell Elizaveta was there. One of the windows were lit.

"How do we get in?" Tino asked. Mathias went around to check for other entrances. Berwald meanwhile rolled up his arms, grabbed a plank and yanked it up.

"Well, I guess that is one way to do it." Emil said. Lukas kept close to the young vampire. Every time Emil met someone new, his first instinct was to attack them or run,

Tino ran into the direction Mathias had run, to call him back. The Dane returned, looked at what Berwald had accomplished, shook his head, but thankfully didn't retaliate.

To be honest, he looked a little pale.

"What's wrong?" Lukas asked.

"Boars... rotted boars... that's even worse than live ones."

Lukas simply chuckled.

Meanwhile Berwald picked out some torches from his bag. The entrance was pitch black, so who knew if Elizaveta might be hiding somewhere? They moved quickly, while still making sure that they checked every angle of the rooms. Lukas got a bonechilling feeling as they continued on. Something here was horribly wrong.

Suddenly Tino stopped.

"Hunters." he whispered.

"What, in here?"

"No, further ahead... no wait, they've been here."

They had reached the hallway of the lit room. Tino pointed towards the door, which was slightly ajar letting some light out. They all looked, and to their utmost surprise they saw speckles of blood coating the little surface they could see.

Mathias and Berwald rushed forward, melting into the shadows to get a better view. After a few minutes Mathias whistled, signalling that the coast was clear. Lukas grabbed Emil's arm tightly as they walked forward.

What met them was a sight.

The room was slightly charred. There were many bodies there, all of them belonged obviously to hunters. Elizaveta was on a bed, hugging her legs close, pale as a sheet.

"Hold him for me." Lukas told Tino and shovelled Emil into his surprised arms. "Make sure he doesn't go berserk, if he gives any indications then take him outside."

Mathias was about to object to the fact that Lukas took charge, but never got the chance to.

"Berwald, check the rest of the castle, I want to make sure no one is behind. If you find anyone, dispose of them. I don't think there are more, but we need to be careful. You go with him, Mathias. Two vampires are far better than one. Tino, you stay with me. I need you to help me, and we cannot leave Emil alone. Emil, behave!" Emil looked longingly at the necks of the dead. "Dead blood will just make you sick."

Mathias sighed from the back.

"Aye, aye captain... do you need anything else?"

"No, just get going."

Berwald nodded and lead himself and Mathias out. As soon as they left Lukas went back to tent to Elizaveta, who still hadn't said a word.

"Elizaveta, Elizaveta! Snap out of it." Lukas told her.

She didn't respond, she simply looked down to her knees.

"Lady Elizaveta, please... we need to know what happened. We're all worried about you, and Gilbert sent us to make sure you were okay." Tino said as well.

She suddenly howled, and it was a howl filled with anguish. Tino looked at Lukas puzzlingly, who looked back equally as confused.

"Elizaveta, Elizaveta..." Lukas tried again, touching her shoulder. She squirmed to his touch.

"Elizaveta, please snap out of it." he tried grabbing her chin, to get eyecontact but she bit him.

Lukas grimaced. Her teeth were razor-sharp and sunk down deep.

However, it seemed as if she quickly realised her mistake, screamed and tried to get away from him.

Tino, noticed something was very off, and he had a feeling what had happened.

"Elizaveta... you attacked them, didn't you?"

Lukas looked puzzling at him.

"They attacked you, didn't they? You were just trying to defend yourself. It's okay, we don't blame you. Everyone would have done the same in your stead."

"He... he's going to hate me." Elizaveta squealed. Tino shook his head, and handed Emil back to Lukas.

"He isn't, no one blames you."

Tino hugged her closely, among all the vampires Tino seemed to be the one who easiest could channel the human warmth. Sometimes it was even hard for them to keep in mind that Tino was one of them.

Elizaveta cried. Emil sat down as well, his former hunger forgotten exchanged for fascination. Same time Berwald and Mathias returned. They looked at the scene, but didn't say anything about it. Instead they gave their report.

"We found nothing, it seems if there were more they left." Mathias said, leaning against a wall.

Lukas gave a sigh of relief.

"That's good."

He took out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Tino asked.

"Gilbert, I think he ought to know." There was a pause. "Fuck, he's not answering."

"I'll call Edvard, he can forward our status report."

"Okay, that sounds great." Lukas agreed, he gave Berwald his phone, it was faster that way.

Yet another pause.

"'Edvard, tis is Bervald. We got to Hungary, and we're with Elizaveta. Ja, I know we have a problem. Hunters were here. Can ya give a message to Ludvig and his gang. We need new orders. No, there are no more Hunters in the castle, but we don' know if there are any outside. Okej... okej, we'll do that."

"What did he say?" Tino asked.

"He's callin' Ludvig."

"Good, Ludwig will call back." Lukas nodded approvingly.

As on cue, the phone rang. Berwald gave the phone back to Lukas, who answered. The Swedish vampires grabbed some blankets and proceeded to wrap Elizaveta in them. He then lifted her.

"I'll see if I can find her coffin." Mathias said, understanding the Swedes intention. Something was just horribly off with this whole thing.

Lukas put his phone to his ears. "Yes?"

It was Gilbert, thank goodness.

"Lukas!" the distressed vampire said. "Lukas, what is happening? Are you guys okay, is Elizaveta safe?"

"She's fine, a bit shaken, I think she killed those Hunters."

"Hunters?!"

"Yeah, we found them dead in her room. She's been frozen in fear on her bed, but otherwise she is fine. Gilbert, we'll need to move. We haven't found more Hunters in the house, but who knows the whole area could be swarming with them."

"Right, look... me, Ludwig and Feliciano are quite busy. We've just got to Romania, and the place is swarming with Hunters here too. No sign of Vlad though, but there are strange burn marks around the area. Be careful, they use some kind of flame, and I can bet that they can damage us or even kill us. Go back north, hide out in one of your places. Hunters still have no intel on either of you five, and I think we should keep it like that."

"Right, we will. Good luck on your end."

"You too, bring Elizaveta with you, but keep an eye on her for me. Tell her I am sorry I am not there, but I am not mad. I'd kill the Hunters myself, if it was only possible. Oh, and if you need to call us, call through Eduard. He has made a masked signal, so the Hunters won't pick up our call. But we must go through him to access it."

"We will do so, thanks Gilbert, we'll be in touch."

"Good luck!"

And the call ended. Mathias returned, dusting of his hands.

"What did he say?" Tino asked.

"Mathias, we're going home, with Elizaveta. Gil and the others has arrived in Romania, and there are Hunters everywhere."

"Shit!"

"And we need to lay low. Obviously, they are hunting for Elizaveta, so we need to bring her to us."

Berwald nodded, and carried Elizaveta bridal style,with all of her blankets still wrapped.

"Tino, bring the truck. I am sure the Hunters will follow us, we will need to find a way to lose them somehow."

"I know a good garage near Berlin. We'll need to stop there anyway, we won't be able to drive all the way in one go."

"Right, let's go!" Mathias said, leading the way. Lukas grabbed Emil's hand, keeping the young vampire close.

Elizaveta thankfully didn't struggle or make things worse, and Emil behaved well. Berwald carried her down the corridors, closely followed by Mathias, who had found her coffin, then Lukas and Emil and at the back Tino. The five vampires were relieved to find their truck still unharmed and untouched. They had just managed to bring her inside, when Tino looked back and yelled.

"Look out!"

There was a bright flash, brighter than anything they had seen. Most of them however managed to jump into the van and hide, but Emil, who wasn't as fast or prepared, held his hands before his face. There was a sickening sizzle, and when the flash died, a second later, he gasped in pain.

"Emil, what happened?" Lukas asked quickly, racing to his side.

Emil's hands were scorched, his skin burnt in such a way Lukas was surprised they hadn't charred.

None of them said anything. They all got into the truck, and Tino quickly drove them off. They knew it looked very suspicious, but whatever that had been it frightened them all to a core.

As soon as they got into the truck again, Lukas ripped his shirt and proceeded to somehow help his nursling to recover. The burns were serious, but thankfully, whatever that had been, it hadn't been strong enough to kill them.

-000-

The journey was mostly silent. Tino drove for a few hours, but the sun was near rising and so they stopped,luckily by an old abandoned mine in Austria. They stayed until sunset, the truck had been once more left on a side-road, and before they boarded Berwald and Mathias has checked it thrice, especially for any indication like that light.

Through the entire remaining journey Mathias had been on guard. He even left the truck at one point, scouting the area as Tino had to fill the fuel-tank. Still he found nothing, but none of them felt safe.

After the incident with his hands, Emil had hid within his coffin. Lukas couldn't blame him, and he felt horrible. He blamed himself for what had happened, after all it was his duty to protect him. Emil reminded him so often or Erik that it was almost painful.

Elizaveta was also in shock, and hadn't spoken a word.

And for once, Lukas hadn't scolded Mathias for holding him close as the truck moved.

He stayed silently within the older vampires arms.

Berwald had been the only one who spoke. Once they got on the road he had called Eduard to inform the group of the strange light, and Emil's condition. Eduard had moments later called everyone.

They got to Berlin, where Tino parked in a down-town garage. Apparently, there were a pack of witches and one well paid werewolf who used trucks to get their hands on special ingredients. They had no problems switching trucks, seeing as Berwald could pay them one hefty sum, and none of them feared Hunters. (Witches were believed to be extinct and not as dangerous anyway as vampires).

The Nordic vampires felt much better leaving Berlin in a larger truck, with a container. The plate of it was German, which was even a better disguise as they figured their old truck was being watched. It was also much roomier. They had to strap the coffins, so they stopped gliding across the floor and accidentally hitting them. On the last miles Emil got out of his own coffin, tired of hitting his head with every bump.

They returned to Denmark two days after the bright light incident. By then they were all a bunch of tired, but relieved vampires. Mathias quickly arranged for their stay, giving Berwald and Tino a spacey private room down the second floor hall. Elizaveta was given a comfortable chamber, but as precautions they put wards on her room to warn whenever she went outside it. Emil was taken back to his previous location. The Icelandic vampire was hungry once more. Mathias brought him a few pigs he had gotten his hands on, after a couple of animal rights teens had set them all loose.

Mathias motioned for Lukas to share his room. He didn't disagree. In fact, they were all too tired to argue. Elizaveta settled in quickly, hiding within her coffin as soon as it was placed down on the floor. Tino and Berwald excused themselves, and quickly went to rest. Mathias didn't even try to do something to Lukas, which he would normally do under his roof. He was too exhausted.

They did remember though to call Eduard again and tell him that they were once more back in Denmark. Eduard promised to keep them all updated on the progress. So far he didn't have a lot to go by.

The sun rose soon over the Danish shores. Luckily, for real, nothing suspected that a group of monsters had returned and were now resting. Things were completely different in other parts of the world. As the would soon wake up to find out.

-000-

_Tears trickling from your face, the redness of blood among the tears._

.000-

Sorry for the unusually short chapter, next chapter will be longer, promise!

Funny trivia. As Himaruya-san has not given Denmark a proper birthday, I took the liberty of letting Denmark keep the day his constitution was founded, June 5th. This was a funny coincidence, since Sweden's National Day is June 6th. If these two therefore had been turned on the same year, it would mean Denmark was a day older than Sweden. I couldn't help but to use that in this story, it's also something so perfect that siblings would fight about.

Secondly, Hungary's history is taken from the mass murderess Elisabeth Barthory of Hungary. She has been notoriously remembered in vampire lore as a countess who killed a huge number of women, to bath in their blood. Their similar names and location just made poor Elizaveta perfect for the role, and I do feel sorry for her. She didn't mean it, Gilbert was just lazy trying to raise her.


	6. Washing away all your courage,

Should I just warn you, I am not a big lemon writer at all. So if you, by any means, are looking for that then you might as well turn around. I don't mind subtle hints, sexual descriptions and romantic moods and short ones to set the mood, but no... as much as a vampire stories might be the perfect excuse. I personally find it more refreshing not to write one, or to keep them to a minimum. I may do one at the very end, seeing as I am, by this time this chapter has been posted, am working on chapter 18... I am not kidding you. That's how I do things.

**Bites, Blood, Immortality**

**Chapter 6**

**Washing away all your courage, leaving nothing left but fears.**

Hunters, for a vampire they are the worst humans in existence. Hunters live for the sole purpose of killing and destroying every vampire that cross their path. A hunter usually chases you when you, as a vampire, killed someone close to them, and no matter what they can never forgive you.

The day after the Nordic vampires arrived, the Hunters spread across all of Europe, and started on the hunt.

And thus, all that frustration had lead to this. Fuck, some days Lukas just hated his life. Some days, the day was coated so pitch black you wondered if there was every any chance of anything good happening.

Hands grabbed his shoulders painfully, as Mathias bit him by the neck. Lukas had quickly forgotten about what they had argued about. All he cared about at the moment was the Danes hand on his body, and those lips ravishing every part of his skin. His jeans had been discarded minutes ago, his shirt was open, buttons completely missing since Mathias had simply ripped it open. The Dane was still fully clothed, something that annoyed him immensely, but Mathias wouldn't allow him to rid him of those confining garments.

Lukas moaned as Mathias ran his tongue down his neck. A red trail was coloured on his otherwise red skin, the holes on his neck not healed. Mathias continued to trail kisses.

"Mathias..." Lukas moaned, as Mathias kissed the inside of his thigh. The Danes lips on his skin was like pure magic, a strong magic that somehow erased his worst thoughts.

Mathias rose up a bit, just enough to get his own sweater off. Warm skin soon covered him like a blanket, Mathias was back devouring his lips. Hands travelled south, wrapping the Norwegians legs around his own.

Lukas growled as Mathias moved with him, his own naked flesh touching the fabric of Mathias' jeans. The mere touch made him wish for more, he wished for completion. He wished the Dane would stop to play with him, and simply get on with it.

Somehow such an ancient dance made him forget, if only for a moment. The last few days had been nothing but horrible, and they needed to be close now. Within all that anger and chaos, he Lukas, for once, needed Mathias close. He swore, if the Dane left him, like the others had, he would personally go to hell and drag him back.

Finally, Mathias unbuttoned his pants.

Lukas groaned, his head falling back unto the pillow as Mathias once more attacked his skin.

But no matter what acts they performed, nothing seemed to be able to erase the worry that coated his heart.

-000-

It had started a week ago when he had been out hunting.

Tino had gone with him, complaining about the thick dusty air of the castle. The both felt like they needed some fresh air.

The plains in Denmark were perfect for stretching your legs.

And for finding smaller wildlife.

It was pitch black, but that didn't bother the two of them. They had both changed shaped, a vampire is born with a second shape, depending on which original clan you were born from. The vampires born from Julius all turned into bats as a second shape. The vampires, born from Aldric and his genes turned into wolves. But very few even among them ever mastered this shape-shifting. Lukas had been one of them, having studied magic for a very long time.

Not that it helped more or less. No matter which shape you were humans still didn't trust you, and the southern bats had it much easier to hunt. As Feliciano once had shown them, hunting cattle right in front of a farmer's eyes.

The man hadn't even reacted.

Lukas had envied him, but he never said so.

Lukas ran. He remembered back when he had been Mathias nursling how he managed to escape the castle twice this way. Mathias, nor any of the other Nordics, had ever mastered shapeshifting. Mathias claimed it was too lame, after all they had other powers they could use, like melting into shadows and they were much stronger than humans.

But Lukas still liked having something Mathias did not have.

Tino had appeared beside him, pointing towards an unsuspecting sheep farm. The sheep were asleep, bundled together on the grass.

Lukas understood his intentions quickly, and darted off. In seconds the sheep had been roused from their sleep, and ran away from the horrible predator.

Lukas had fun chasing them, until Tino nabbed two of them sheep, collaring them with a rope.

Lukas changed back, it took a while, and it wasn't exactly the most comfortable of positions to be in. But he had fun. It reminded him of how he and his brother once chased foxes this way.

The sheep ran off, scared of the events, baa-ing. Tino shook his head.

"I wouldn't be surprised if half of Denmark heard that." he said.

Lukas ignored him.

"You're really are becoming more like him, every day."

Lukas snorted. He was not like Mathias. Though he had to say he could sometimes be jealous of how childish the Dane could be most of the time, despite being so much older than him.

Tino proceeded to lead the sheep back. It was slow progress, after all you cannot move through shadows with a load in your arms. They helped carrying the animals over their pens, when there was a car from somewhere on the road.

"Duck." Tino whispered.

Lukas did. Tino was petting the sheep softly, calming them as they heard voices from the road.

"Are you sure it was here?" a man asked in an Eastern European accent.

"It has to be... I am telling you, they are hiding from us. They know we're about to find them."

"Fucking monsters, I wish we knew exactly where to look."

"Me took, they took my wife."

"They took my two kids, I hate the whole lot. I don't care if people call me mad, we know they exist."

"Heh... I can't wait until we plan one of those in one of their bases."

"Like they did with the Hungarian one? It was about bloody time... just think of how many she must have feasted on. Absolutely disgusting."

"Come on, it's not here. It must be close though."

There was a thud, as car doors closed and the two men drove off. Tino looked at Lukas, worriedly.

It seemed as if the Hunters got closer and closer by the day.

-000-

The next couple of days all of them refrained from going out. If spotted they could lead a Hunter to them, and if the Hunters found out, then the protective shield around them would falter.

Lukas knew however that no spells could protect them forever, and he felt frightened. Mathias had a stock of living animals, but they needed human blood as well.

But no one dared to hunt at the moment.

The object or whatever power the Hunters possessed was too dangerous for that.

After all, both Ravis and Toris had been reported dead not long after their mission-assignments. Francis was captured, but reported to be alive. Ivan and Natalya had scouted after the Hunters and seen them dragging the French vampire away. Francis had looked badly burned.

Much alike Emil's burns.

And they still hadn't healed.

And they all got more and more on edge as the days went by.

And the amount of Hunters seemed to be increasing by the day. After another two weeks, they were all getting desperate.

"What shall we do?" Tino said finally. "They know we are here, they're just waiting for us to come out, starved. I know we must hide, but I can feel it. My demon is getting stronger by the day, and he demands human blood. I don't think we can all ignore them for too long."

Berwald hugged him close. The giant vampire looked thinner than usual. He was calm for now, but the other day Lukas had briefly seen him nearly lose focus.

"Any words from the others?" Lukas asked Tino, who shook his head. Communications had been difficult. Yekaterina, Eduard and Feliks had to move from Talinn to Warzaw, after a number of Hunters had invaded their base. Luckily, all of them escaped intact and unburnt.

Mathias stood by the door, he was silent, but Lukas could tell the reason he was silent was because he was starving, and he did the best not to lash out on them all.

"How is Emil doin'?" Berwald asked.

"We had to lock him up again, you know how newborns get when they get this hungry." Lukas answered. He sighed.

"Sometimes, I think I must be the worst of Makers."

"Don't feel too bad" Tino said. "It's not your fault we are hungry."

From the door Mathias looked at them. He clenched his fist and walked out.

"What is he up to now?" Tino wondered.

"I don't know, stay here. I'll go and make sure he isn't going to do something stupid." Lukas answered. He didn't know how though, Mathias was physically much, much stronger than himself. Lukas quickly exited the room, but as soon as he walked outside he saw Mathias leaning against the windowsill. It seemed the Dane hadn't left really.

Lukas stopped to watch him. Mathias seemed upset, and rightfully so. Lukas could see the lights from Hunters' vehicles close to the grounds.

"Fuck them!" Mathias murmured.

The Dane suddenly lashed out on the nearest object to him, which was a vase that hit the ground and broke into a hundred pieces. Lukas didn't even flinch at his antics.

He was just as upset himself.

"They're not leaving, are they?" Mathias asked.

"No, they know we're here." Lukas answered. They both knew this was true.

Mathias sighed.

"If this continues, we're all going mad. Where is Ludwig when you need him?"

He sighed.

"Has anyone checked on Elizaveta yet?" Mathias asked.

"Tino was there yesterday, she's taking this very calmly." Lukas answered.

Mathias chuckled.

"Now that's ironic."

"Please don't talk about iron, really." Lukas groaned. The very taste of iron rich blood made his mouth water.

"Oh, sorry."

They continued watching, what was the eye of the storm. Lukas grabbed hold of Mathias hand and leaned at him. Mathias put his arm around his shoulder.

Just then Tino walked out, with Berwald closely behind. Tino looked worried and Berwald simply walked past them all.

"Now what?" Lukas said out loud.

"Berwald just got a call from Eduard... I'm afraid they are bad news. It seems the others have been caught in a similar situation as ourselves. There is no one available that can help us."

"Shit!" Lukas spat.

"Eduard, Feliks and Yekaterina are on the run again. The Hunters were waiting for them in Warzaw, they nearly caught Feliks as well. Ludwig, Gilbert and Feliciano are stuck as well, their whole place is surrounded and the Hunters know exactly where they are. The broke through the door once. Arthur has taken the British vampires to Greenland, the islands are swarming. He left Peter somewhere 'safe', they are most likely being followed. From what Eduard told me, only Antonio and Heracles are still somewhat safe, still in Africa, and they are lying low."

"Then what do we do?"

"Ludwig is trying to get in contact with Yao, since we all need help. Kiku managed to get through the barricades a while back, and he's passing on the message, hopefully without getting caught."

"How the heck did they find us so quickly?" Mathias asked.

Tino looked down, saddened.

"Ludwig thinks we have a traitor. Someone has been passing information to the Hunters. He thinks this is how Vlad was freed and why they attacked Elizaveta now. They knew Vlad would cause us trouble, and Elizaveta wasn't as dangerous as they all thought."

"And whoever is doing it, knows our locations as well." Lukas concluded.

"This is bad. We cannot even narrow it down, most of them know where each and everyone lives." Mathias said.

"Not to mention, if this traitor is hunting himself, he can most likely trace the rest of us." Tino agreed.

"Fuck!" Lukas exclaimed.

"Mathias, can I ask you something. How much food have you gotten stored, for the six of us?"

Mathias sighed.

"For something like this, not nearly enough." He silenced for a moment. "I just don't know what to do."

Lukas looked out through the window. He could see the faint outline of the sun rising, and sighed.

"Well, we've got no time to think about that now. Let's get some rest and continue this tomorrow. The sun is almost up."

-000-

The next day however did nothing to improve on their moods.

It only made then more and more irritated.

"Couldn't we just let Emil loose on them?" Mathias suggested, glaring at a Hunter who carried a huge riffle by the gate.

"No way!" Lukas snapped back. "I am not risking his life, he's too young and undeserving for this."

Though he agreed, it was tempting to get down there and kill a few of them.

Only he knew, if they did they would most likely be stormed by a dozen more.

And most of these Hunters definitely knew a few ways on how to slay vampires.

"It was just a joke. But we do need something to distract them with."

Lukas sighed. "With what, Elizaveta. Gilbert would kill you."

"We're gonna die anyway like this.

They were up in one of the highest windows. Berwald and Tino were down feeding on some of the last few livestocks they had, rabbits. It wasn't a lot, but they had been very lucky that two unsuspecting rabbit has found their way into their domain. The Finnish vampire had dove on them faster than the blink of an eye.

Emil was still chained and struggling.

Elizaveta was in her room, refusing to come out.

The day was simply coloured grey.

Mathias suddenly looked up.

"Look over there." he said, and pointed towards the gate. Three Hunters had approached it, but then something had spooked them and they ran back.

"I guess they're all cowards like that." he said with a grin.

"It's no laughing matter." Lukas scolded. "Though, I guess since they're such cowards they don't dare to attack us yet."

Mathias smirked. "Such a bunch of cowards. You know, I can bet that neither of these are exceedingly well-trained. Some might be, but I don't think our group is taken too seriously."

Lukas nodded. "I think you might be right."

"Probably because it's only us in this region. It's just cold here mostly, most of our comrades likes it warmer."

Lukas shrugged.

"You know, if we do somehow make it out of here I'm thinking of starting over." Mathias said. "This old place is getting damp, and there are many other places we could go to. Why not just a nice comfy and cosy home by the country."

"You're an idiot. You like the flashiness. You're just as bad as Ludwig and the others."

"That's not true, I am better than Ludwig."

"Oh, and how is that?"

"I have you."

Lukas turned to shoot him a glare. Though, what Mathias said was quite sweet (he had to admit this), the Dane could be extremely cheesy with some of his lines.

"I'll be down and see if I can find myself a rabbit. If you need me, then don't make another creepy remark."

He left. He could swear he heard the Dane cursing. Inwardly he smiled however. He did love Mathias, but he didn't love his sometimes egotistically large head.

Lukas hummed silently on an old sailor's song as he walked down towards the inner courtyard. There he found Berwald and Tino, both bent down over a rabbit each. Tino pointed toward a couple of snared rabbits. Lukas sent them both a thankful smile.

The rabbits squeaked as he picked them up. He finished his off quickly. It wasn't much of a meal, but it was better than nothing. Still, his inner demon screamed for more. It demanded it, wanted it. It would not stop until it had the taste for human blood.

Lukas however refused to let go yet. He knew any wrong mistakes would make him into the next Vlad.

Instead he ignored the hunger, and hurried down to the basement where Emil now was chained to the wall. It was the same chains Mathias had used on him during his earliest years. He felt so bad for Emil, but they had no other choice. Chains and bars had to be used.

Lukas pushed the rabbit inside, where Emil dove down to eat it.

Lukas watched him quickly finish the animal.

Why was this always so painful... no, he didn't have time to think about it.

"Emil... Emil, can you hear me?"

Emil lashed out on him, but the chains held him away from reaching the strong metallic bars. There were signs of madness in his eyes. Lukas sighed. The newborn vampire was completely drained of all humanity, his hunger too much to stomach.

There was sadly nothing he could do to help him regain that. Not with the little food that they had. Blood was the only solution to save a mad vampire, as long as the vampire hadn't been mad for too long.

It made him feel that the little of the personality that the Icelandic once had was erased.

"I'm sorry." Lukas murmured at the bars. All he got as a reply was a snarl.

Lukas sat there for several minutes, simply listening to the Icelandic growl. But he figured quite soon that it wouldn't matter, even if guilt was eating on him.

He touched the cross in his hair.

"God, if you really do exist then kill me now. I have done nothing to deserve to live for this long." he murmured. "I hate it."

-000-

Finally, there was some progress.

Gilbert called them after two more days, with some good news. Ivan had been in contact with Yao, and the two vampires, being quite close since their territories bordered, had come up with a plan of distraction. As Yao was the vampire all Hunters dreamed to catch, he was coming over to their borders, only to divert some of the attention.

At first they all believed it was a stupid idea, until Gilbert had time to explain the full plan. Yao had made preparations, he was bringing with him strong ancient magic to keep him safe.

Lukas, who was slightly schooled into magic, believed him. His own abilities were after all nothing in comparison to what someone like Yao could achieve.

Now they just needed to wait a little longer, and once the Hunters attention was diverted, they would have to break out and flee North.

It was still risky, but since Yao was notoriously strong, the Hunters would need to send their strongest Hunters after them.

Gilbert, who was doing this on Ludwig's orders, had taken precautions. He had told only the vampires who were in the worst of situation right now, like themselves. They were also told to act in separate days, so there was no telling exactly when anyone would move. He was very clear when he said this. After all, if one group was killed, it was very likely that the traitor had been among them.

The Nordic vampires were told to move eight days after they had received this message. In short, it became a waiting game.

But their mood improved, as they realised after the fourth day that the Hunters outside the castle where less than normal. And so, they made their own plans on how to break out.

"We're not going to be able to fully fight our way out." Tino said, with a map laid out in front of him. "There's 20 Hunters that we have spotted so far, but who knows if there are more hiding."

"Me and Berwald can take care of most of them." Mathias said. The two vampires leaned over the map, forming a strategic battle plan between each other. "I am also thinking we should take this opportunity to get Emil fed... don't give me that glare, Lukas. Emil is getting impossible down there, I think his innards should be able to handle some by now."

"It took me ten years."

"Well, you did once tell me yourself he was special." Mathias argued.

"Stop it, both of you, but I agree. Emil needs feeding desperately." Tino answered, his hand touching his bandaged arm (Emil had attacked him when Tino came down to feed him another rabbit). "I don't like it either, but we're never going to be able to flee with a rampaging vampire with us. And besides, we'll be travelling by foot."

"Why is that, won't that mean they will have it easier to trace us?" Lukas argued this time.

"We'll be taking a boat as soon as we reach shore." Well steer towards England, but halfway we will steer back towards Iceland." Tino explained.

Lukas hit his fist against the map.

"You cannot be serious."

Tino glared at him. Normally, the Finn never glared or snapped, but this time he was serious.

"We have to! No victories can be won when you aren't ready to make sacrifices. Don't worry, we will both keep an eye on him. Once Berwald and Mathias get started they will most likely try to get rid of them first. Emil is still untrained, he doesn't have the strength to hold us both down, even in that state and especially once some blood is back in his system."

Lukas looked over at Berwald, who sat by the window reading a book. He could see however that the Swede wasn't really reading, and simply held the book to look busy.

"Are you okay with this?" Lukas asked him.

"'It does not matter if I am okej or not. Ya worry too much Lukas. They will chase us, but I have contacted a friend of mine. She will make sure that a fast boat is waitin' for us."

Mathias raised an eyebrow at this remark.

"What friend?"

"Just a friend."

"You're not telling us something, and I don't like it."

Berwald sighed.

"Her brother was turned and tried to kill her. He had just been turned 'imself. But his Maker abandoned him. Since he was on my terriroty so I killed him."

"That doesn't sound like a good reason to be a friend." Tino bounced back.

"Her brother wanted to be turned, so he could kill her."

"Oh!"

"No lost love then, sounds good enough." Mathias concluded.

"I still don't think I can trust her." Lukas said.

"Well, the Hunters will most likely hunt us anyway, so we don't have much of a choice." Tino said.

Later Lukas walked down to Emil's cell. He had a small chicken with him, one of Mathias' final stock. They could only feed every second day. Mathias and Berwald had stayed to discuss which targets they should take out first. Tino had gone to visit Elizaveta, to tell her of their plan.

Only now did Lukas realise that Tino had never mentioned her within the plan. Still, none of them saw her as a fighting force. Once Gilbert had told her she used to be very strong for a female vampire, and one of the reasons that she had killed all those women was because she had envied them (she wanted to be feminine, but she didn't think she was pretty enough).

Lukas let the poor animal out, shuffling it through the bar. Emil tore it out of his hands, nearly ripping his arm.

"Emil, don't do that. Behave!"

But Emil didn't listen. Things like this made Lukas think that maybe Tino and the others were right. Maybe he should let Emil drink human blood.

He sat with him, sadly, for the rest of the night. As dawn neared he reluctantly left. He didn't even get to see as Emil watched him leave, sleep claiming them all. Momentarily, his red eyes returned to violet, begging of him to stay. But it was just for a moment, then they turned blood red once more.

-000-

_Washing away all your courage, leaving nothing left but fears._

-000-

Oops, almost forgot that I considered updating today... oops...

Well, this was chapter 6. I hope I did not disappoint, I realised only now I made the last chapter's ending very suspenseful. Sorry... if I did disappoint.


	7. Your hand grasps her cold shoulders

My poor brain... these few days are going to be a pure nightmare... I had to redo so many pages, I think I wrote around 2-3k words on it, which is what most uni-students would consider a dream. My poor brain thinks it's a nightmare, and I still have so much to do. (Groans). But I really want to get things done as soon as possible, because deadline is approaching fast. What on Earth happened to my confidence?

Anyway... I need a break. Editing chapters may probably not be a good idea, but I'm hopelessly addicted to writing. (Yes, this was written ages ago).

Oh, and before I forget. There is a side story to this story posted, called Bites, Beer, PASTAAA! based on Ludwig and Feliciano. I short and silly story I wrote a few days ago when I honestly thought I could take a break (I was so wrong).

For anyone asking, while you read this. I know I mention time after time that vampires are demons, so how can Lukas own a cross? You forget, the cross was used as an execution tool during the Roman Era. Technically, there isn't anything more holy about the symbol, since people were still killed on them before and after Jesus was executed and reborn. Therefore, I figured that the cross stands more as a symbol, rather than a holy powerful object. Holy water would make more sense, if the water itself was blessed through mightier power, but as for crosses, in this universe it doesn't matter.

This chapter hopefully explains this. I decided to finally unveil Lukas' past. I will later dig into Mathias' past as well (which includes some of Berwald's past as well). I am sorry I will probably not touch upon Tino, but if you are interested I can concoct a side story and post that separately.

**Bites, Blood, Immortality**

**Chapter 7**

**Your hand grasps her cold shoulders, clinging, never wanting to let go.**

The day had arrived, finally.

It was now their turn to get moving.

In the morning they would hopefully be away from this place, and soon they would once more be free.

Or at least, that is what Lukas was praying for.

The Norwegian vampire had awoken half an hour before sunset, but since all curtains were black and drawn, no sun was there to harm him.

Feeling he had a few minutes to kill before everyone awoke, he exited the room. Matthias was still asleep in his coffin, the lid was drawn, but Lukas didn't want to wake him up.

He wanted to be alone for a little while.

Silently, he walked out. The sun wasn't very bright, but he did his best to avoid any indication of a light.

In this entire castle there was one room everyone avoided like the plague.

The old chapel.

Vampires are demons. When you get turned, you lose that connection to the holy power and the ability to be reborn. Your soul rots away, and when your death comes to release you, nothing but ashes remain.

When Lukas had been alive, he had a close connection to the church. His father had been a priest, raising his two sons to follow in his steps.

The cross-shaped hairpin he wore was a reminiscence from those days. It was something his father had given him long ago.

Lukas still believed in God, nothing could probably erase that. He knew however that the likeness of God ever hearing him pray were slim to none. God abandoned all demons, that was something he had heard the others say many times.

That's why none of them could be saved.

But Lukas still prayed, silently. He didn't care anymore if this would eventually awaken God's wrath or his destruction. It made him feel better. He had to admit he didn't pray very often now. After all, no one did and as time passed and no prayers had ever been answered it had happened less and less.

But he needed it today.

With a sigh he removed the cross in his hair and held it with two hands. The gold metal was cold in his hands.

"Your Grace and holiness. I know, I am not the most deserving of your beings. But I beg of you, watch over us today. Please allow us to escape with minimal problems. Please, don't let Emil turn against us. Please, spare us even though all we do is sin."

He paused.

"I know you never answer any of my prayers, I have been selfish, asking for nothing but what I wish or need. This may be selfish, but they are my friends. Yeah, they can be annoying sometimes, but creatures like us can only count on each other. No one else would understand."

He bowed.

"Watch over them, allow us to escape. Amen."

The sun set. Lukas sighed, watching how much dust that covered the place. He doubted his prayers had been answered. But it made him calm down a little.

After all, he was afraid.

So very afraid.

He just knew something bad was coming their way.

-000-

The sun had set, the plan was set in motion. Tino was holding onto Elizaveta, while Lukas and Mathias restrained Emil from biting them.

There coffins would have to remain, which was sad. They all liked them, and good coffins were hard to come by. Still, it would be much too difficult to go after them. Berwald had ensured them that the coffins wouldn't be necessary. Lukas wondered what kind of boat they would be travelling in, that could cover them all from the sun and the Hunters.

Outside Hunters were moving, but they weren't nearly as many as before. From the windows Lukas could count five of them. A few days ago, he had been able to count at least three or four dozen.

Berwald moved first, hiding in the shadows. Mathias allowed Lukas to handle Emil by himself, following the Swede. For a minute, everything was silent and then...

The smell of blood hit them all, making their mouths water. Emil was fighting more and more, obviously wanting a piece himself. Lukas realised if they were fleeing than they might all have to feed. Elizaveta was hiding though, the smell seemed to scare her.

Slowly, the four vampires crept after them. The smell got more and more intense, Lukas could hear running, the Hunters realising that their targets were escaping. The four vampires waited for a few minutes, until the last few Hunters neared. Then they attacked.

Lukas allowed Emil to go, it was part of their plan. The young vampire went straight at his prey, clawing his way towards their blood. A gun was fired, Lukas could see Emil was hit, but luckily the aim was off. Emil's shoulder bled, but he didn't even phase. He went straight, biting the men' necks, drinking heavily.

A few more hunters arrived, and neither Lukas nor Tino waited. The fight was short, but it would leave a few scars. Still, it seemed worth it after that first drop of blood.

Lukas had almost forgotten how good human blood tasted. There was just this special richness to it, that animal blood couldn't give. The man beneath him tried to scream, but Lukas held a hand over his mouth muffling him. They didn't need to alert the Hunters back.

Same time Tino had finished off his target. The Finn's eyes were sad.

But their strength was returning.

The cries ahead had calmed a little. Tino and Lukas grabbed Emil by the arm, and dragged him off. Elizaveta followed, her hand held on to Lukas' shirt. They met Mathias and Berwald, both splattered by blood but apart from a gash on Mathias cheek and a cut on Berwald's arm, they seemed oddly fine.

"Cowards" Mathias muttered, licking his fingers. Tino looked away, and went to check on Berwald.

"Did you kill them all?" Lukas asked, noticing quickly that there were no Hunters near.

"They weren't many. Most fled when they saw us, I don't think they expected us to actually leave." he smirked.

"They will return." Tino said. "I am sure they went to get help. Hunters don't flee a fight with a vampire."

"I agree, let's get moving!" Lukas said. He tugged Emil by the arm, but to his utmost horror the Icelandic vampire looked as if he was about to faint.

"What the... EMIL?!" Lukas screamed.

Emil staggered forward. His knees hit the ground, eyes closed and he keeled over. Lukas quickly got down to catch him, but Emil was seemingly knocked out cold.

Tino bent down with him as well. He checked his breathing, and breathed out in relief.

"He's just fainted. I think his body hasn't had time to adjust to the blood."

Tino looked up.

"Berwald, could you?"

The Swedish vampire didn't say anything, he simply nodded, picked Emil up bride-style.

"Berwald, are you sure this is okay?" Lukas asked.

Berwald simply shrugged.

"He is as ligh' as Tino, I can carry him. Come, we must hurry."

Berwald took the lead. They moved swiftly, from shadow to shadow. The truck was abandoned, they figured the Hunters would be watching the roads.

Luckily Denmark is small, and Mathias' castle wasn't too far away from the sea. It still took them a few hours to reach the place Berwald would meet his friend.

Lukas still wondered what boat that could outsmart the Hunters and let them all travel unseen.

The smell of sea was oddly refreshing. Lukas had to say that being indoors had to be a sin. All his life he had loved the sea, and the smell of salt, seaweed and the cries of the gulls. There was just something magical about it.

They had finally reached their destination. Twice they had to duck from Hunters, blocking roads in their way. A small boat, with a woman steering, came to fetch them all.

Lukas started doubting Berwald, as the woman steered out at sea. The two spoke in Swedish. Lukas listened. Since he had lived so long, he had no problem understanding them. After all, he had known Berwald for a long time.

"_I am glad you are safe, I did what you wanted me to do. I moored it out at sea. It was too shallow in there. I hope you will be fine. My husband stole it from the government. I have no idea what he would need it for. It's not exactly something you can hide in the livingroom._"

Mathias, who sat at the back with Emil, watched them curiously.

"_What kind of transport are you two talking about_?" he asked, with an accent.

The woman looked back at him, then she pointed ahead at a small dot mid sea.

"_A submarine._"

And indeed it was. It looked almost haunted in the dark night. Lukas and Elizaveta both stared at it, not really believing their eyes.

Mathias however remained sceptical.

"You sure this is safe?" he asked. You know, they track these." he remarked.

"My husband was the technician of this beauty. He cut those gimmicks when he nabbed it. They haven't found it yet, they had mistaken it for a whale though." the woman explained.

Lukas shook himself slightly, trying to reprocess his thoughts. The woman pointed them towards a ladder leading up to the entrance at the top.

She turned the boat, and parked it so they all could climb up. Mathias carried Emil this time, handling him carefully. Berwald opened the hatch and they all climbed down. Berwald was last to enter, waving as his friend left.

For such monstrous beast of transport, it was quite cosy.

It had a small kitchen towards the back, and the room after that was a small room with beds. The room was very dark, and naturally it didn't have coffins, but they would survive. It would be very uncomfortable and would surely make them feel extra exposed. But it seemed safe, and here they didn't think the Hunters would find them.

Continuing was the machine room and a number of other things that they did not know anything about.

The other way, towards the front was the navigation centre and everything they would need to steer. This room had some very odd decorations, a large stuffed seagull, some pink feather boas draped across the room, an old clock with a slightly broken glass. There was a phone charger, which suited them all fine, seeing that most of them had to learn how to use them, it was much faster than trying to send a messenger through tens of miles. Mathias, being the most curious, had gone even further and reported that they had torpedoes onboard. Lukas liked that a lot. If Hunters would chase them, they had means of defence. It reminded him of a travel he had done shortly after he lost Mathias, and he and his crew had boarded one of Arthur's ships.

Those had been good days.

"One question, can anyone of us get a sub to move?" Mathias asked, looking at the navigation panel.

"We could all try." Tino suggested.

"Please Tino, don't. Berwald told me about the first time you commandeered a ship. He didn't feed for a week from seasickness, and Berwald never gets sick." Lukas pointed out.

They all stayed silent.

"But we cannot stay here." Tino remarked. "The Hunters will see us any minute like this."

"Or sea-pirates." Mathias joked. Tino elbowed him.

While the Nordics all spoke, Elizaveta stood up, walked over to the many screens and buttons, pressed a few before any of them even noticed she was there, and the submarine sank downwards.

To everyone's surprise, she seemed to know what she was doing.

Mathias did eventually ask her how she knew, in which she simply pointed out that Gilbert had many strange hobbies.

Apparently, one of the many books he had given him over time had turned out to be a manual for submarine-diving.

-000-

The days passed slowly. On occasion, when the radars didn't show any signs of other objects, they would resurface to see how far they had gone. They realised they had no map, so they needed to be careful. Any rock in their path was a ticket for drowning. And being out at sea without knowing the bottom is dangerous.

Elizaveta was still in charge of steering. She never said much, simply would point when she needed something. She also tried showing Tino what to do, as she was the one vampire who hadn't fed in ages. Somehow, the usual madness didn't seem to affect her, but each day she looked weaker and weaker.

When she finally didn't have enough energy to stay on her feet, They hadn't brought any food with them, and even if fish contained blood, their blood was cold and pretty much useless as it reminded them too much of dead blood. Tino seemed to be able to handle it.

At least, he seemed to know what he was doing.

Lukas spent most of his awakened hours with Emil, watching the Icelandic man. Emil hadn't woken up, and it had been a few days. Berwald and Mathias both told him that he didn't need to worry, after all it had happened to both Tino and himself. When newborns gushed in this amount of blood it could take a few days for the body to readjust.

They also said that Emil would most likely regain his sanity. It tended to happen, and if did not (which could happen as well), then he would be a lost cause and they'd throw him overboard.

Lukas believed they were joking, but wasn't entirely sure and therefore made it his duty to watch over him.

It was hard to tell nights from days as they travelled underwater. For some reason the usual drowsiness didn't seem to apply to being underwater. They weren't too comfortable being surrounded by gallons and gallons of icy cold water. There was a clock in the navigation room, but they realised as they spent over a day below surface that time seemed different when you had tons of water above your head.

Which probably was why when they made sleeping arrangements, that Lukas said he wanted to stay with Emil in one of the bottom bunkers (much to Mathias' annoyance). The Dane slept alone, like Elizaveta. Tino and Berwald shared the second low bunker, because Tino had a tendency to knock Berwald out before he fell asleep.

The bunks were small.

Lukas closed his eyes. Emil's breathing calmed him somewhat, and made him sleep as the hours ticked by.

It truly was a strange thing, when the dead comes to haunt us.

It made him remember.

But he wasn't entirely sure, he liked that.

-000-

_Norway, somewhere near Tromsø 1612_

_The memories only brought him pain._

_He was the son of a priest, but in this area being the son didn't really do mean you were above everyone else. As long as you hadn't made your promises to serve God you could easily steep down the ladder. His father, the current priest, albeit aged, had wished for him to know hard work, and thus he sent his oldest son on a merchant ship to help out. Lukas had spent four years of his life smelling fish and tar before his father agreed that it was time for him to finish his holy training._

_He had a brother, Erik, two years his junior. Unlike him, Erik had quickly gotten an apprenticeship with the herbalist. He said he wished to save lives._

_Of course this was in one way a dangerous task. The lesser educated saw it as witchcraft. If their father hadn't been the priest, Lukas knew that Erik would have been burnt for witchcraft._

_Today, however, was no day for such trivial idiocy from the villagers. This was the day Lukas would finally enter the service of the Lord. His mother had given him new clean clothes that she had sewn for him for this occasion._

_He would wear the with pride. Erik, being the teasing brother that he was, had simply laughed at him._

_He said the clothes made Lukas look at least ten years older._

_Lukas had simply retorted that Erik wore a leather apron all day, making him look like a cow without hair. This wasn't true. Erik had inherited their father's pale blond hair and violet eyes. Lukas on the other hand took after their mother._

_Th sun shone brightly over the sparkling sea. Lukas walked the trail towards the church, which was situated about a kilometre from the village itself. The village had been moved after a fire, but the old church had been spared and remained. No one dared to move it, believing it was God's doing. This of course could get annoying when the sea carried the rain over to them._

_Luckily the sun shone brightly above them, smiling._

_Lukas breathed the fresh air, when he saw a figure hiding in the shadows of a few rocks. Curious as to what poor soul that needed to hide he closed up on it. The figure didn't move._

_He heard heavy breathing, as if someone was in pain. It made him worried._

_He walked even closer. He saw that there was a man, dressed in a red hooded cloak, wearing high boots. He almost looked noble, but something was strange._

"_Sir?" he asked, trying to catch the strangers attention._

_The man didn't move._

"_Sir, are you okay?" he asked once more._

"_Keep away!"_

_The stranger spoke, it sounded almost as if he hissed at him._

"_Sir, I just hope to help you."_

_There was a mocking laugh._

"_Help me, ha ha ha, I beg to differ. There is nothing you can help me with."_

_Lukas soon found himself almost face to face with the stranger. Beneath the hood he could see blond strands of hair. This meant that the man wasn't from too far away. He remembered his travels south, seeing all those strange cultures. _

"_Please, I just..." But Lukas didn't get to finish. In the speed of lightning the man had grabbed his wrist, and bit down into it. Lukas gasped in pain, trying to scream but no sounds escaped his lips. The stranger sucked, as if he was feeding from him. It terrified Lukas, surely he was going to die._

"_No!" the stranger suddenly yelled, and with a force beyond anything Lukas had ever seen, the stranger threw him away. Lukas landed on his back, his wrist had two small holes in it. Frightened, he scrambled to his feet and ran. _

_He didn't see the stranger touch his lips, watching him. All Lukas cared about was the safety of the church._

_This is how his father saw him, fear shining brightly in his eyes. Immediately the older priest asked him what had happened, and Lukas recalled the event._

_An hour later the man stood in front of the altar, thanking the Lord for saving his son._

_Lukas did not understand._

_So his father explained._

"_You know I do not believe in witches. It's just what people call you, when they do not understand. The Lord created the world, with it he blessed some plants to be good and those can help save lives. But, because some plants are poisonous they think the plants they are given could be that, means of harm. But you have met the herbalist, he is a kind and good man. This is why I am happy Erik wants to help him. They both save lives."_

_His father paused._

"_But vampires are different. No one knows exactly how they came to spread, but they are the work of the devil. The devil has planted his evil inside the dead, raising them from their graves, destroy their holy soles and turn them into blood-thirsty demons."_

_He took Lukas bitten arm._

"_We were lucky he only bit you, and you escaped. Vampires kill. They feed on us, our blood keeps them alive."_

"_Have you ever seen one, father."_

_His father sighed._

"_Yes."_

_He pointed towards his neck._

"_A female vampire once attacked me, she bit me here. She wanted to turn me, but I refused. I escaped. I came here, where I thought she wouldn't follow me."_

"_Did she?"_

"_She did, but this priest back then saved me. He splattered her with blessed water, and she ran. He had no apprentices of his own, so I entered the service to pay him back for saving me."_

_He smiled._

"_I also met your mother coming here, so I do not regret it."_

_Lukas smiled back, but he looked down at his wound._

"_Father, How do vampires turn you?"_

"_They feed from you, but it only makes you desperate to live, doesn't it. They offer you the chance to live, but you must never take it. They will offer you their blood, but that is only poison."_

"_Poison?"_

"_It kills you, and after a few days being dead you are reborn as one of them. You loose your soul and humanity. You become a demon like them."_

_Lukas shivered. He realised now how lucky he had been. _

_What if that vampire had managed to turn him?_

_He didn't even want to think about it._

"_Don't worry, my son. You are safe here. Vampires are weak to our Lord and the power of his sun. The vampire will not get you, I promise you that."_

_His father took out a small object from his pocket. He walked up to him, and clipped it into his hair. _

_Lukas touched it. It was cold, and the shape was very familiar._

_A holy cross._

"_The old priest gave this to me. Now, you shall have it. May it protect you."_

-000-

_Lukas didn't leave the church until late. By now he had calmed down significantly. Night was falling, and the sun was about to set. Lukas touched his new gift. His father was staying for a few more hours, one of the village women had come to talk about her sins. It was part of the job as a priest to listen, even to sinners, and to guide them. But Lukas' father figured there was no reason for Lukas to stay even longer._

_As you'd expect, with the Lord's blessing, nothing happened on the way home. Lukas felt safe. He came home to their small cottage (it only had two rooms, a bedroom for their parents as a larger room where the sons slept and the family ate). Lukas, exhausted from his day fell asleep as soon as his head landed on his pillow. _

_Unfortunately, his father hadn't been this lucky._

_Morning came with shocking news. Erik was the one who woke him up to tell him._

_Their father had never returned home._

_The villagers had found him dead, neck slashed by some sort of animal._

_Lukas felt cold. He knew however, this was no animal. It was a demon._

_His mother stood by the stove, crying, not knowing what to do. His brother was worried, villagers had come to threaten him for killing their father by summoning some strange animal that had attacked him._

_No one knew the truth but him, but when he tried to explain he soon realised no one believed him either._

_Worse, the wounds on his wrist were gone, so he couldn't prove it either._

_But he had to do something._

_Lukas went back to the church to pray that next night. He had decided to step into this father's footprints, and continue as the village's priest. That way they wouldn't loose their home, and he could hopefully keep his brother safe._

_After all, his status was the highest among them all. His voice said more than a dozen carpenters._

_He just hoped the village would accept him. They should, they all knew who he was._

_But that is also why he prayed. He prayed for them all to understand._

_He refused to let this creature conquer him._

_He would save them._

_He didn't even realise someone had walked in. The sun had set, night had come. A man clad in a red cloak watched him from the door with a faint smile._

_Lukas didn't realise someone else was there, but then the man spoke._

"_I see you returned."_

_Lukas stood up, his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. The vampire was in the church, how... why..._

"_You look surprised to see me." the vampire chuckled. "Don't be. Do you know where they built this place? An old burial ground... your Lord never blessed this place, no matter what they think. His blessings aren't very strong here, though I do admit, it has temporarily made me a little weaker."_

_Lukas backed away, towards the altar. His hands reached backwards, and thankfully found one of the rosaries. He raised this in front of him._

"_I banish you, demon!" he shouted. _

_The vampire simply laughed._

"_Are you deaf or something?" the vampire asked in a friendly tone. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"_

_Lukas didn't answer. He continued reciting his banishments over and over again, but the vampire didn't even flinch. After looking bored for a while he walked up to him._

_The rosary fell out of Lukas' hands, his back hit the altar, where objects soon landed on the floor. In his fear he tried to find something, something that could save him. His father had mentioned blessed water, but there were no such things here now._

_The vampire slowly walked towards him, trapping his escape. Soon the creature hovered above him. He was tall, at least a head taller. _

_Lukas was afraid, his mind blanked._

"_I don't want to die." he murmured._

"_Don't worry, I won't let you." the vampire spoke towards his ear and bit his neck._

_It was painful. The vampires teeth were sharp, and they bit down deeply. Lukas groaned, panting as the vampire started sucking. Had it been a lover it would have been awfully erotic. The vampire pressed against him, a hardness had formed in its neither region. It moved against him, causing friction between them. Hands moved to stroke every piece of him that it could reach. Lukas moaned, as he felt himself harden slightly. It was sinful._

_But the feeling soon evaporated. He started to feel dizzy, tired. Panic formed within his soggy mind. He was dying, no, he did not want to. He had to save his family, he had to live._

_A pair of lips met his. The vampire had kissed him. A tongue pried his lips open as Lukas lost his footing. The vampire caught him. Lukas could taste iron in the kiss, he didn't understand how, but he continued. If this was the last of him, it felt good somehow. He wasn't alone. He had forgotten his kisser was his murderer._

_Fog clouded his mind as he swallowed the blood presented to him. Something else was brought to his lips, it tasted of blood. Still, he swallowed it, he didn't know why._

_God, please forgive his sins._

_Above the vampire smiled, but he didn't see this._

"_Sleep well." the creature spoke, and then left him quickly. He heard a scream, a woman screamed. She sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it._

_Then everything went black._

-000-

_Mathias told him later what had happened after he had "died". His mother had found him, it was she who screamed worried about why he never returned. She had seen Mathias, witnessed his death and her testament helped to clear Erik from every possible perpetrator. In one way, his death helped his family. Now the people of the village knew a demon existed, and they stayed wary._

_Mathias had gone to dig him up the next day, once his brother had left his grave. He had then carried him to one of his hideouts, a few miles away. Apparently, he had conquered this area when the previous vampire had died. _

_It took Lukas four nights before he woke up, and when he did he didn't remember his past or who he was. All he could tell was this immense hunger. Mathias fed him, they shared now a special bond. Sometimes the older vampire would express this bond through feeding him, taking him to farms to teach him how to hunt. Other times, they shared this bond in a bed. Joining their bodies, melting together in pure ecstasy._

_Mathias never left him. The newborn Norwegian vampire could always tell he was near. Somehow, it brought out things about him he didn't know he possessed. Whether these were expressed through the intimate touch or from simply being near him, he did not know._

_His life seemed a blur of emotions, thoughts and hunger. Lukas didn't even know how long it had been before he had his first real thought. In this, he had wondered what time he had woken up. _

_Ten years had passed this way. Ten years, yet vampires didn't age. They remained the same. _

_During those ten years his mind seemed to clear little by little. Some nights he would loose himself completely to hunger, but other nights he could understand what was happening. Slowly, his memories returned, piece by piece. Blurred faces from his past became clearer. _

_Yet Mathias adored him. Every night he would touch him, make love to him, and tell him about how much the Norwegian meant for him. He told him that he had felt drawn to Lukas from that first moment, and over the full night his thoughts had turned to obsession. Scared to loose him, he had decided to claim him for himself._

_Lukas didn't object. As Mathias was his Maker, he couldn't. Instead he would moan as Mathias moved with him, in an endless sensual dance._

_But one night, Mathias had to leave._

_It was only for a few hours. Another vampire, whom he had a long and bloody relation to, had stepped into his territory. He therefore begged of Lukas to stay in their hideout, while he dealt with their uninvited guest. _

_He even left Lukas a meal, so he wouldn't be hungry._

_The problem was, his meal, a pig, wasn't enough. Lukas was hungry, he went to hunt. By himself._

_Lukas chased animals, like Mathias had showed him. He found several of them, mostly birds, but birds are very hard to catch._

_He wasn't really paying attention to where his hunt lead him, too hungry to notice. He soon reached the outskirts of a small village._

_The village was quiet, it was late. Lukas, smelling the large amount of blood there, sneaked in. The smell of blood drew him there, like a moth to a flame. He couldn't resist it_

_He was hungry, starving._

_From an inn, a group of men walked out. All of them laughed, all of the obviously drunk. Among them was a younger man, whom everyone congratulated._

"_Well done, Erik!" one of the men said, dunking the young man in the back. "I knew you couldn't remain the only bachelor in the village."_

"_Says you!" another man, retorted back with a smirk. "I hear you are still chasing skirts."_

"_What can I say, women loves me!"_

_The young man, Erik, smiled back. Lukas followed. The men soon split up, all heading in their own direction. The only person left was the young man._

_Lukas crept up to him, but in his eager he stumbled. The man turned, saw him. Lukas got ready to flee, but the man didn't attack him._

_He stared at him._

"_Lukas... no, you only look like him. Who are you stranger?"_

_Lukas stood up, eyed that delicious neck with hunger._

_The man in front of him didn't even seem to react to his oddness._

"_Are you sick, I can help you. I am a doctor."_

_The man grabbed his shoulder, but Lukas fought and got free. The man eyed him with worry._

"_I won't hurt you."_

_Lukas didn't even acknowledge that the man spoke to him. _

_He was hungry, his inner demon demanded blood. This man's blood._

_So he attacked. The young man, suddenly realising his mistake, tried to scream for help, but Lukas muffled his shout with his hand. The newborn Norwegian vampire drank deeply, the blood in his mouth tasted like pure ambrosia. _

"_Lukas... please..." the human moaned, now figuring why this person looked so similar to his deceased brother. _

_Something within Lukas snapped. A sense of awakening doused him. He stared at his victim, his memories, unusually fresh, hit him._

_His brother..._

_He was killing his own brother..._

_His own flesh and blood..._

_No... no... no... "No, no, no!" he moaned._

_His brother smiled back at him._

"_I knew you were alive." his brother said weakly, dying from the loss of blood._

_No, no... Erik, I am so sorry."_

"_I am glad, you didn't die." Erik continued, with a faint smile._

"_Erik, please don't die... please, please don't die. God, please... no, don't leave me!"_

"_I am sorry I gave up on you. I should have known not even death could take you... you were... strong."_

_Erik's words became harder to pronounce. The young man closed his eyes, murmuring his final words._

"_I love you."_

_Lukas sniffed, tears trailing down his cheeks. _

"_I-I love you too... Erik, no... please don't be dead, don't be dead."_

_But his brother wasn't moving. His soul was gone. Lukas prayed that if God had any mercy, his soul would go to heaven. He blamed himself, blamed himself so deeply for Erik's death._

_Mathias, having noticed that his nursling was gone, found him that way, bent over his brother's corpse. The Dane watched him in sadness, but helped to bring the young man's remains to their hideout. There, Lukas personally dug the grave for his brother. By spring, they planted flowers all around the grave. _

_A few years later Mathias brought Lukas to his old home and territory. He hoped that the change of environment would be beneficial for the Norwegian vampire, who could never forgive himself for his deeds. Their nights still held passion, but Lukas was more distant. Cold, as if a part of his heart had been carved out._

_When the territorial instincts finally came to Lukas, he returned to that same old hideout. He stayed there, claimed it as his own. He became the strongest vampire in that nation, chasing out most of the smaller ones._

_It wouldn't be until much, much later that his suffering heart would get the chance to heal._

_Having escaped to Iceland, just for a moment, he saw a man one day watching him feed._

_The man was the exact image of his deceased brother._

_He didn't know what made him turn Erik to one of their own. Maybe it was regret, maybe it was the fact it made it seem as if his brother was somehow, still alive._

_Or perhaps God just gave him this chance to redeem himself, if only just little._

-000-

Lukas hugged Emil even possibly closer. In his sleep he smiled a rare smile. In his dreams he had returned to those days long before he was turned, when he and his brother Erik had run through the fields, chasing rabbits and catching birds.

Mathias, who slept in the bunker above them smiled, leaned over to watch them sleep. Often he found himself disliking the fact that he now had to share Lukas' attention, after all this young vampire had ways to go before he could behave.

But the presence of the young vampire had also reignited a spark with the Norwegian vampires hollow self. Mathias had to admit he liked that. The last time the Norwegian had been this passionate about something was when he was newly born.

-000-

_Your hand grasps her cold shoulders, clinging, never wanting to let go._

-000-

BTW, initially I thought about this story solely through Emil's POV, but the more I started sketching on my vampires I realised you'd rarely get a coherent thought from them when they are younger than a hundred years of age.

I hope you were able to follow this chapter, and that it didn't confuse you. For those who wants this spelled out in words, after Lukas was turned Mathias literally dominated his senses. His first years were pretty much spent between feeding and bed. I hope this kind of justifies as to why Lukas can be quite annoyed with Mathias at times. He didn't ask to be changed really, poor guy. Mathias kind of forced it upon him, which I kind of suspect would be what he would do anyway.

Hetalia Denmark is kind of pictured as the supposed king of the North...

Real history Sweden would most likely have to say Denmark is a jerk, and that Sweden is awesome. I know this from school, I'm from Sweden, our history books were quite biased. For all you Danes reading, I did quickly discover that we, in Sweden, could be jerks as well. Especially to poor Norway.

Politics, yes... it's amazing, isn't it. Still, we made a bridge together from Denmark to Sweden and vice versa. I guess that counts for something.


	8. Alas, dawn approaches swiftly

My poor brain... it's deeply fried and triple toasted from all the work this week. Thank goodness for pre-written chapters, then I can update without having to sacrifice hours. I seriously haven't written a word on this for a week. No time to, and deadline is in less than two weeks. *groans*

**Bites, Blood, Immortality**

**Chapter 8**

**Alas, dawn approaches swiftly, he is your greatest foe.**

They had been travelling for three days when finally, Emil awoke. Lukas had been snoozing when he heard the Icelandic vampire moan. It had caused Lukas to sit bolt-right straight, hitting his head on Mathias' bunker.

Mathias, who was asleep above them, didn't even notice though. Lukas noted that Berwald was also asleep, and Elizaveta was resting, stiff as a lifeless doll.

Emil stirred once more, and then opened his eyes. Violet eyes gazed puzzlingly at him. The Icelandic vampire gazed around the room, and didn't seem to comprehend where he was.

Lukas was relieved, initially because the Icelandic vampire had awoken and secondly because there were no traces of madness in his eyes.

"Where are we?" Emil croaked, throat obviously dry from lying there for such a long time.

"Nearing Iceland."

"What?" Emil sat.

"You probably don't remember, but the castle was blocked off by Hunters. Yao gave us an opportunity to escape, and Berwald arranged the transport through a human he know."

Emil gazed around, still puzzled. He had seemingly no recollection as for the last few weeks.

"We're travelling by submarine." Lukas explained.

"What, underwater?"

"Yes, it seemed like the easiest way."

Emil shivered, he seemed to be contemplating the mass of water above them, and he paled.

"Why couldn't we just fly?"

"Because the Hunters are most likely guarding the airports. No one would probably suspect a submarine, even we didn't know this would happen. Berwald kept us in the dark until the last moment."

Emil was trembling now.

"It's okay, we're soon in Iceland. Once Tino spots land on the radar we will surface."

"Good, because I don't know how long I can stand this place."

Lukas chuckled.

"And here I thought Icelandic people didn't fear the sea."

"We don't, but a sub? It's unnatural."

"You are one funny vampire Emil." Lukas said with a smile. He was relieved things had calmed down for once. The last few weeks had been quite hectic.

Emil simply shrugged. He kept looking up, with a very worried expression. Lukas sighed, it was clear Emil was near panicking.

From above Mathias snickered, having woken up.

"What's so funny?" Lukas asked.

Mathias leaned over to look down at them.

"You two, you're funny. You're like brothers, siblings."

Tino suddenly appeared, having hurried over.

"Oh, Lukas you're awake. Good, I need some help over by the navigation." Tino said.

Lukas nodded and removed himself from the bed. "Keep an eye on him" he mouthed to Mathias, who nodded.

Emil however didn't seem to become much hassle. When Lukas left he curled up, quite insecure with all the other vampires around him.

"Don't worry kid. I won't kill you. Lukas would rip me apart if I did. You mean way too much to him."

"Because I'm his Child?" Emil murmured.

Mathias shook his head.

"Maybe, but mostly I'd say because you look and behave exactly like his younger brother used to. At least, that is my conclusion. From all he told me, you seem scarily similar."

Emil stared up at him, puzzled. Lukas had a brother, no one had ever mentioned this.

A few minutes later the Icelandic vampire wrapped the blanket around him. Slowly he walked to the front, where Lukas and Tino were busy measuring the distance they had to go. They were getting close. Tino was looking at the radar, on occasion pointing out suspicious objects that they would have to dodge. Lukas soon noticed Emil had followed him. This surprised him, Emil didn't seem as if he had even considered moving.

"Is something wrong?" Lukas asked, looking up from the instruments Tino had asked him to check.

Tino noted Emil's presence as well. Emil however remained quiet, as if he seemed a bit unsure of what to do.

"Go on." Tino said with a smile to Lukas, who looked puzzlingly back.

"I just got here." Lukas said. He felt like he needed to go with Emil. The Icelandic vampire seemed worried about something. But at the same time, they needed to move this thing.

"Wake Berwald, he can cover for you. If he complains tell him I sent you." Tino responded. Sometimes the Finnish vampire reminded Lukas so much of a mother. "Go!" he mouthed. Lukas didn't complain, he knew it was better not to do so. Tino could be scary when he was angry. He simply took Emil's hand, returned to the bunks, shook Berwald awake, who snarled at him before Lukas had time to explain why Berwald had to wake up.

Lukas lead Emil to the small kitchen area. There, he had Emil sit down on the small counter. Lukas didn't exactly know how to start this story, after all he wasn't sure how the Icelandic man would take this.

How do you tell someone they look exactly like someone you loved and killed?

-000-

Throughout the story, Emil remained silent. He didn't even move, he simply sat, waiting for Lukas to finish.

When Lukas came to the part where Erik had died the Icelandic vampire did react, eyes bulging slightly. Emil touched his neck, the exact same spot where Lukas had bit him when he was turned. Lukas watched the young vampire carefully. He wondered why Emil remained silent.

A few minutes went by before Emil spoke. And when he did his first question was the one Lukas had anticipated, but he still wasn't sure how to answer it.

"Is that why you turned me? Because I look like Erik?"

Lukas sighed.

"I don't know." he answered honestly.

Emil stared at him.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Erik died long ago, I haven't thought about him for many years. I guess, all the guilt I've felt has made me try to forget he ever existed. The pain had been, difficult."

Lukas could tell Emil was growing angrier by the minute.

"So, that was the reason then. You don't know. I had a life Lukas."

"What life? From the way I watched you, you tried to hide Emil."

"I had a family!"

"So did I, but life isn't fair. You know Mathias, he changed me. When I asked him, do you know what he said? Because he wanted a partner. He knew very well no vampire could stand being near the other, and yet he made me. I also had a life once, but he ruined it. I still haven't fully forgiven him for it."

Emil snorted.

"We don't chose to be turned, we are turned. None of us asked to be. Mathias turned me when he needed a partner. Aldric turned both him and Berwald, because he wanted an army. I don't know why Berwald turned Tino, Tino is younger than me, but I am sure Berwald has his reasons."

Lukas saw him Emil glared at him. He didn't think badly of it, he once did the same. It seemed to be a tradition for them all, to one day question their Makers. Still, because of their bond he knew Emil would not be able to harm him, yet... but when their years would be over, he would expect the young vampire to turn on him.

Like he once turned on Mathias.

Even if his heart had begged of him to stop.

Despite how angry he could be, he had to admit parts of him had longed to be loved, and he knew Mathias did love him. No matter how badly they could act together, love was still there.

Emil wrapped his blanket closer.

"I'm going back to bed." he murmured. "Don't come after me." he warned.

Lukas nodded. He waited until he knew that Emil was gone, then he went back to the navigation room.

He half expected Tino to ask how things went, but when he returned the Finnish vampire seemed busy with the screens. Berwald was watching the instruments with a bored expression. The Swedish vampire looked tired.

"If you want to sleep, then do so." Lukas told him. "I am finished, and I am not tired."

Berwald nodded gratefully, kissed Tino's cheek and left. Lukas went back to stare at the many instruments that measured all kinds of things. For a while there was an awkward silence between them, then Lukas said:

"Go on."

Tino looked up.

"So, I take it that it didn't go too well."

"No, I don't think Emil wants me close right now." Lukas answered.

"Well, I guess we all are the same that way. Eduard once told me and his brother tried to escape from Ivan when Ivan recollected as to why they all had been turned. It doesn't matter whether it's your brother or lover, we all end up hating it."

"What did you do then, after Berwald had turned you?"

"I kicked him out."

"Huh?"

"I had been shot by a number of bullets during those years. I didn't like the fact that he knew that could happen. I learnt to shoot because of it."

Lukas raised an eyebrow. He had never known the Finnish vampire could be so bloodthirsty. Tino barely ever fed.

"I don't shoot to kill. Berwald know however that I have good aim. I aim for their hands. Bleeding hands cannot hold guns. I don't like it, but sometimes it's them or us."

Lukas watched him intently.

"Are you still afraid of death?" he asked.

"Yes. I've always been. When Berwald turned me, I was dying. He never fed from me. He fed from others, but never me. You know, before I became this we were lovers. My uncle hated it though, so he tried to have me killed. Berwald says he turned me because he couldn't allow me to die, and because he knew how much I feared it."

He paused.

"How about you, do you still fear dying?"

Lukas shook his head.

"I only feared it once, when I was dying in Mathias arms. I haven't ever done it since, before or after."

"Then why..."

"Because my sins cannot be repaid by death. I am a sinner."

Tino snorted.

"You're incredible Lukas. I can see why Mathias wanted to turn you. I would have gone mad, if Berwald hadn't been there for me."

Lukas' smile faltered.

"Sometimes, I believe I am mad." he said, but then he looked towards the direction of the bunks, and he smiled once more.

-000-

The reached Iceland by morning. They had lost all aspects of time, seeing how Mathias had smashed it, mistaking it for one of the many weird gizmo's and gadgets.

The first thing they did was to resurface and check if the coast was clear. They were all still covered by steel, so no one would burn and die. However, they noticed that the further up they went the sleepier they all got as the pressure surrounding them lifted. So, they had to wait a few more hours deeply below before they could leave the submarine, and find a way to go ashore. When night had fallen they tried again, hoping to find a way to make it to shore.

They got lucky.

Berwald spotted an abandoned fishing boat, that had floated astray. Lukas, who was the best swimmer swam to board and get it. To his amazement there was still fuel, which he guessed meant that the original owners might have gotten lost at sea. He hurried over to pick them up, and together they came ashore.

Lukas was wet, but the mood seemed to have improved within the group. They all seemed to be relieved that they had left the Hunters behind them.

Emil also seemed happier now that he was back somewhere he recognised. Lukas recognised his behaviour from his own. After he had left Mathias he had returned to live near his old village. Naturally no one knew who he was when he had walked through those old familiar roads. He could almost smell the same smells, even if the people who had provided them were long gone.

Lukas knew there was a risk of bringing Emil back, after all it had just been a few years. Someone could still recognise him.

But this was better than being locked away by Hunters.

This was a pretty isolated part of Europe.

And that felt wonderful.

The group divided into three parties. Berwald and Tino went to hunt, there were a few larger animals on the island that could serve as a good meal (they all needed it now). Lukas wanted Emil to stick to animal blood for another few years; him passing out had been a little bit too alarming for his taste.

Mathias and Elizaveta would be checking for a possible location to stay. Iceland didn't have the same culture of castles, but there were some old abandoned houses that they hoped were livable. Mathias also said he hoped to catch some seagulls for Elizaveta, she hadn't been eating for ages.

Lukas and Emil would head towards Reykjavik. They had docked a few miles from the capital, and since both knew the city well, it was a good idea to see what whad happened within the world. Emil also wanted to see how his family had been doing.

Lukas couldn't deny him that, though he said he, not Emil, would have to do the questions. Emil would be forced to watch from afar. Meeting could be too dangerous.

The six vampires agreed to meet up in three days.

Lukas and Emil travelled swiftly, and reached the capital an hour after their arrival. When they got closer they both stopped moving by darkness, and decided for a walk. The city was very much like they both remembered it. There were a few new stores and some old stores were gone, but the atmosphere was very familiar.

The closer they got Lukas noticed how Emil got more relaxed. The Icelandic's eyes travelled back and forth between buildings and signs. It was almost childish how happy he seemed to be to find that the restaurant Emil and his sister visited was still running, with the same kind of menu. Of course, the two of them couldn't stay to check it out.

Lukas had other plans.

He needed to find Ivan the Undertaker. There weren't many people that vampires could confide in when it came to news, but Ivan was used to working with them.

Only, when they arrived Ivan's shop was closed. Even worse, it wasn't because there was a closed sign on the door, no. Someone had smashed the windows, and inside they could see smashed coffins and the crematory had been hacked to rubble.

Lukas got a horrible feeling in his gut. He didn't want to consider it, but something told him they weren't as safe on Iceland like he initially thought.

"Is this the place?" Emil asked. "It looks like trash."

"Someone's been here." Lukas concluded.

"Obviously." Emil said. The two vampires silently entered the shop, or what remained of it.

Emil examined the broken wares, while Lukas looked to find any clues possible. For a few minutes they both seemingly got nowhere, until Emil heard scratching.

Lukas soon heard it as well. The scratching seemed to come from underneath the shop. For a while the two vampires searched, trying to figure what the scratching could be, until Emil accidentally stumbled upon the rug.

It revealed a trapdoor.

A heavy one.

It required both of their strength to open it.

Lukas looked down. A foot down he saw the familiar face of Ivan, looking a bit tattered but otherwise just fine.

Lukas helped the man up, who gave tons of gratitude. It took a while for him to calm down enough to properly tell them all what had happened. Emil was also sent to fetch some dried meat that Ivan could gnaw on, he hadn't eaten for two weeks.

"Three weeks back, I was minding my own business. Rumours spread to town about this travelling pack of professors, and they had this scientific equipment they brought to the island. They said they were from America, and that the government wouldn't allow their experiments. However, I know they were lying, you could tell by the way they acted."

He ripped of a large piece of meat, chewed on it for a while and swallowed loudly.

"I didn't bother with them, it wasn't any of my business. I kept to myself, people die all the time after all, that's all we know about humans, they die in the end. A few vampires arrived from time to time, after you left the territory was open. But they all disappeared just as quickly, no one knew why. But I had more visitors here than ever."

He took another bite.

"Which is probably why they came here."

"What do you mean?" Lukas asked.

"I am a vampire magnet. The community apparently has figured out my hiding. So many came here they attracted the Hunters here. The Hunters came, trashed the place and searched for me. I managed to hide, but this door is even too heavy for me alone."

He snorted.

"So, there are Hunters here?" Lukas asked.

"Half the lot, judging how many of them that pop up. Half of Iceland seems to be flooded. Remember that scientific team I told you about. They were the Hunters. They are up to something."

"Got any idea where they are and what they're doing?" Lukas asked, worry filled his voice.

"No clue what they're up to. But, I know where they are. They're at the University building. They're concocting some sort of plan, or maybe even a weapon."

"Lukas..." Emil said, touching the top of his hands which still were a little damaged from their Hungarian escapades.

"Yeah, I know." Lukas said. "Emil, we're gonna need to check on this, for all of the community. You go..."

"No... I am going with you. That place was kind of my second home, Lukas. I want to see what they are doing with it."

Lukas stared at him.

"No, I am your Maker, I will not allow you to go berserk there."

"Lukas, if they are making something scientific I may be able to help you. I know about some of this stuff, so instead of arguing, let's get this over and then get off the island before I do get raving mad again."

Lukas blinked as Emil stepped out on the street again. For a while he wondered what in the world Emil was. Sometimes he seemed so unlike Newborns it was almost creepy.

-000-

SMS is a true blessing. Before they left the shop, with Ivan packing a small suitcase for his own departure, Lukas sent a message to both Mathias and Tino about the news. The warning was simple, to prepare the submarine again, because there was no way they'd be staying on a Hunter infested island. Lukas told them to wait until next day dawn for them. They needed to know what this weapon was. Lukas figured that they would need a few more hours for everything to settle.

Emil lead the way. Dawn was around 2-3 hours away, which meant that they had to hurry to check this and then find a good place to hide when the sun rose. The night was still helping them to stay hidden.

The first sight that met them was raised security. Men, carrying large guns and weird machines patrolled the outside of the school. Emil showed Lukas an alternative route. It was clear they wouldn't be able to enter the building the normal way.

Emil knew where all the windows were, and there was a roof-window above a large auditorium that they could use. It still took them a while to figure out how to get past all the guards, luckily there was one small opportunity when one of the guards sneezed to slide between shadows unnoticed.

They expected the auditorium to be empty, but it was not. The large room had been emptied of chairs, and to their horror yet utmost amazement there were a large number of people in lab coats there, all assembled around a huge machine. Among them, Emil noticed Hinrik, Professor Wilson's assistant.

Lukas and Emil watched them. The machine was working, bright lights seemed to fill large tubes by it's side.

Emil noticed a couple of plants standing by the machine. One by one the plants withered, as energy was sucked from them.

Blasts of lights and sounds reached even to them as the machine seemed to reach maximal power-level. Emil, starting to put two and two together dragged Lukas away from the window.

Just in time.

Blinding light seemed to shoot from the window, like a beacon. It was warm, almost burning and for a while it seemed to be the end. After seconds, which felt like minutes, the light died, leaving the night to return again. Inside the scientists congratulated each other.

Both vampires fled. There was no point in trying to get closer, they knew their demise would come if they tried and Lukas knew they needed to contact the community about this. Luckily, the bright light seemed to have distracted the guards, so it was possible to escape without notice, or so they believed.

They didn't stop until they reached a cave outside the city, and hid themselves from any possible view. The sun rose and they had no choice but to succumb to their nature.

-000-

_Alas, dawn approaches swiftly, he is your greatest foe._

-000-

A question to any reader from Iceland. How would you measure Reykjavik, city or town? From what I've come to understand Reykjavik is the smallest capital among the Nordic nations. Wikipedia calls it a city, and to make sure not to anger anyone, I kept it to that (if I didn't in any previous chapter then tell me, so I can properly correct it). I am curious though, as the city is small, and therefore what decides on what is a city and what is a town?


	9. You retreat into the darkness

Before this chapter starts, I simply wanted to apologise to my lovely reviewers, mainly my guest reviewers who I have come to adore and to my reader and reviewer **ArcaneFall**, who has been reading and reviewing this story from the moment I started worrying if something in this story was oddly wrong. Thank you all so much for your support, and I am seriously sorry for being a very bad author for so many chapters without mentioning you! I honestly feel dreadful about it! I've been so terribly busy with my final university Bachelor that my mind constantly slips from it, because sadly fanfiction writing will always come second to studying and work. So thank you, all, for your wonderful reviews that makes me smile and gives me a little extra strength whenever I see them.

And also, thank you all who favourite and story alert this story as well. I can sadly no longer tell who put me up for author alerts, because I have simply too many stories written. But I notice, and it makes me happy as well. I'm just generally happy when I see people who read what I write. Which leads to this, if any newer authors do read this story, think of it like I do. Imagine the people who read your story as being in your room. Very often you realise they equal your entire class or even more. That's actually a lot of people!

And now to the real things:

Originally I planned a chase scene for this chapter, but halfway through it sounded so cheesy I figured I'd just let them stay put and hiding. Considering my draft for this story, it also felt quite unnecessary. Having Iceland invaded by Hunters is probably good enough.

And BTW, I have no clue how solar arrays and energy components on this level work. You guys, who are much smarter than me, please be nice. I'm just trying to make something that doesn't sound completely like bullshit (which it probably does :( ).

Ps: If you wonder about the heating source it's technically a small shed that stores heat. Iceland is a volcanic island, and they use the heat from the heated waters to warm their homes.

**Bites, Blood, Immortality**

**Chapter 9**

**You retreat into the darkness, not sure when you may return.**

Sunlight... that was the weapon. Even Lukas started to realise this now.

The sun finally set. Slowly, they woke, amazed that no one had followed them there. It turned out however, that the Hunters knew they had arrived. A few jeeps on the plains proved evidence of this.

Not wanting to give the Hunters more chances to find them they moved. Lukas called Mathias, hoping that his phone hadn't died by the same luck that seemed to be following them. It hadn't. It turned out that Mathias, Elizaveta, Berwald and Tino had met up and were heading towards the submarine.

"beep... beep... Lukas?"

"Mathias, where are you all?"

"Lukas! Oh, by Valhalla, thank the Gods you two are safe... wait, Emil is with you, is he? Oh, don't tell me they got to you."

"They haven't, we're both fine. We saw the Hunter's weapon though."

"Weapon... they've got a weapon? What was it like?"

"Mathias, focus. We need to meet up."

"Oh, yeah... right. We're at Hafnarfjörður right now, hiding in a shed. Tino and Elizaveta got us here safely. Come here, and we can hopefully find a boat to take us back to the sub."

"We'll try."

"Oh, and Norge... I love you."

"Don't go saying that now, it makes it sound like it's the end. But yeah, I love you as well."

Lukas could swear he heard Mathias squeal of happiness, but he ignored it and ended the call. He turned to Emil, who had been listening.

"Hafnarfjörður, do you know how to get there?"

Emil nodded. Lukas noted that the Icelandic vampire looked a bit down.

The two of them quickly took to the shadows, careful of making themselves too noticeable. Lukas knew there might be one or two Hunters to notice them, this was something they were trained to do, but right now speed was more necessary than stealth.

-000-

Mathias had been exaggerated when he said that they were hiding in a shed. When Lukas and Emil finally managed to find them, dodging a few Hunters along the path, they found their four comrades hiding in an old heating source. All four had been thoroughly steamed by the heat, but otherwise looked fine.

They headed towards the docks. Silence lingered among them, but nothing seemed to qualm the fears. Tino, who seemed to be good at spotting things, found a boat they could use, Berwald located a fisherman's shed (a real shed this time), and with it also a map. This was gold worth.

Emil found a dog he quickly feed from, while Berwald and Mathias tried to get the boat started. After a few minutes of two vampires nearly breaking the instruments, the boat came alive. Mathias signalled for everyone to quickly get in.

And they did.

The journey back to the submarine was uneventful. The sub looked as ghostly as when they had first seen it. Berwald and Mathias went in first, to make sure no one had occupied or found it. It turned out it was completely empty. Elizaveta, who seemed a lot more lively now that she had fed, boarded, closely followed by Emil, Lukas and finally Tino.

Once inside Elizaveta went straight to the navigation centre and with Tino's help the submarine went underwater again. Only when they felt the now familiar sense of pressure did they relax again.

But where would they go now? They would need to find some place safe enough for them to contact everyone. Lukas felt like a complete fool for not having tried to call everyone before they went below surface, and only hoped that the community would forgive his stupidity.

But at least, he could tell everyone here. He got them all to assemble in the navigation centre. It was crowded, Mathias and Berwald stood by the exit, otherwise there would have been no room for all of them.

Silence dominated the room as Lukas started.

"I am sorry, I didn't think things through. However, I shall start from the beginning, and hopefully once we reach shore we can contact Ludwig. This concerns everyone."

"Don't worry about it," Tino said with a smile. Lukas wondered briefly if he still would be smiling

"We didn't know how infested the nation had become. When we arrived in the city, I took Emil to Ivan. Ivan, as you know, tends to keep an extra ear out for us in case something worth mentioning happens. What met us was a wrecked shop, and Ivan was stuck beneath a trapdoor."

"A trapdoor, did the Hunters trap him?" Tino asked.

"No, apparently he had it ready for emergencies. But the door is very heavy, and it took both of us to open it. Ivan told us about the Hunters, and then left himself."

"And this weapon?" Mathias asked.

"I was getting to that. Ivan told us that Hunters swarmed the city, and that their stronghold seemed to be the same. It seemed as if they were up to some kind of experiment, and so me and Emil decided to investigate. I sent you the first text when we left, just in case something would happen. We quickly got to the university, and Emil showed me a way that we hoped to get in, only we didn't need to."

"What do you mean?" Tino asked.

"They were conducting their experiment just inside that room. There were some sort of machine there, blasting energy. Somehow, they have managed to create a weapon that fires sunrays at us. Or more like some sort of deadly vampire exterminator."

Mathias suddenly laughed.

"Nice..." he said. "Nice joke you two... OK, you can cut the act now and tell us... hang on." he stopped seeing Emil's sour expression. "You're not acting are you? Shit."

Emil shook his head, breathing slowly.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Tino asked him.

All of a sudden Emil did the most uncharacteristic act Lukas had ever seen him do. He grabbed onto Lukas back, and hid. Lukas blinked, everyone apart from Elizaveta (who didn't know them so well at all) blinked. They all wondered what was going on.

When Emil didn't reply, Berwald stepped forward and dragged the Icelandic vampire from his hiding. Emil struggled at first, but Berwald dumped him in the centre of everyone's gaze.

For minutes he stayed silent, while everyone around him waited to hear what he had to say. Lukas glared at Berwald. He didn't fully appreciate the Swede meddling into his Nursling's affairs, but he was equally as puzzled as the rest.

"I made it." the Icelandic vampire whispered.

There was a pause. Finally, Mathias spoke.

"You did what?" he asked, obviously not believing what he heard.

"I made it." Emil repeated, a little louder this time. Seconds ticked by, in which everyone stayed silent. But after a while Mathias was the first one to speak.

"No... no, no, no... I won't have this shit." he snarled. For a minute Lukas was sure Mathias was getting ready to lunge at his Nursling, but to his surprise the Dane turned and left towards the bunks. Berwald stormed out after him, his expression mimicked that of his Danish comrade. Tino stayed behind. His expression was unreadable. Elizaveta simply walked back to the navigation, bending over the map, but Lukas could tell she was not ignoring them.

Emil dashed off in the opposite direction, past the navigation and into the missile launch cabin. Tino turned to Lukas.

"Go talk to him." he said with a sigh.

Lukas didn't answer back, he simply followed Emil.

He found the Icelandic vampire, angrily kicking the hatches to the missile launchers. Lukas decided to wait for a few minutes until Emil, who was cursing heavily in Icelandic, had to give up on his antics from the pain that now pounded in his foot.

"Are you done?" Lukas asked, as Emil hissed in pain, holding his foot.

"Yeah... I'm just... I just... I hate myself."

"I understand that."

"You do? Like hell you would. I'm fucking dead, get it."

"So are we all."

Emil glared at him, snarling. If Lukas didn't know better he'd say that the Icelandic vampire was contemplating if there was possibly a way to get around the bond between them.

"Can you tell me about it. I know you know something about that _thing_."

Emil sulked.

"When I was, alive... I was working on this experiment. You know how all the oil reserves are thinning out, well... I had this idea as a kid to use the sun as a power-source. Of course, I didn't know about solar panels back then, what could I have been, five... My grandpa was an engineer, he used to make such spectacular things happen. He could pretty much pull anything broken apart and make it whole again. I wanted to be like him, which is why I went into technique."

Emil sighed.

"Before you turned me I was starting to make progress on how to extract energy using plants. You know, plants use energy to grow. I found a small energy current in this process, that can be made into energy. If I had just been given more time, I could have made such a current profitable."

"You lost me there, what were you doing exactly?"

"I guess, you can say I gave them the tools they needed for that laser." Emil sighed. "But, I never intended it to be used like that."

Lukas smiled. As much as the Norwegian vampire ever did.

"I know."

Emil sighed.

"Would Erik have been as stupid as me."

This made Lukas chuckle. Emil and Erik may look very similar, but slowly Lukas wasn't stupid enough to call Emil by Erik. True, they shared many traits, but at the same time...

"No, you and Erik are frightfully similar at times. But there is one difference."

"What is that."

"You fight. Erik wouldn't. That's why I think we should get back."

"But the others?"

"They'll have to deal with it. You are my Child... no, you are a brother for me Emil. And no matter what, I will keep you safe."

Emil looked back at the missile launcher, suddenly changing the topic.

"Is this still useable?"

Lukas stared at him, then smirked.

-000-

A few hours the atmosphere at the submarine seemed to have loosened a little. At least it didn't seem like the other vampires were ready to kill Emil, at least not yet.

To Lukas surprise it was Elizaveta that took responsibility to stay as company whenever Emil tried to escape the others' presences. Lukas had still to see them talk to each other, but the Icelandic vampire seemed to have calmed down a little. Lukas also tried to stay by Emil's side, but this proved to be more difficult once Mathias figured which direction they were heading.

Seeing that they needed to find a place to stay, Lukas told Elizaveta to steer towards his own private location. He had kept the hideout that Mathias had taken him to long ago, and it would definitely be one of those locations they could stay for a while. Like Mathias' castle it wasn't visible unless you knew where it was. Most of the vampires in Europe had no clue where he stayed since he wished to be alone.

Of course, this just brought back memories for both him and Mathias. For Lukas that place had normally meant solitude from the pain of being alone. For Mathias it brought back more pleasant memories, in which of course he kept asking Lukas what he had done to the place. Lukas chose not to answer him. After all, once you started it's hard to stop, especially when it comes to Mathias.

Lukas was glad Elizaveta had found the map, because after yet another day the hunger started gnawing on him. He realised, to his immense embarrassment (which he refused to show) that he was the only vampire who hadn't fed for ages. On Iceland he had sort of forgotten about it.

He spent some painful days being locked inside the missile chamber, the other vampires didn't trust him and his behaviour and told him they would let him go once they reached shore. The first day it was bearable, but boring. On the second and third day his mind clouded, and he only found out later that he spent his time hitting the door repeatedly.

Thankfully, they soon reached shore. This time it would be easier to leave the submarine. The Norwegian fjords by the hideout where deep, so there were no problems sailing in near the coastline. The arrived at midnight, surfacing on clear black water. The air was eerily still, but only the sounds of animals could be heard.

It was only about 200 metres to shore. The water was still freezing, so Berwald volunteered to go and find something that could take the rest of the across. Half an hour later he came back, with two logs he had tied together. There were no boats or similar things to find.

Half soaked and cold they later found themselves on dry land. The peak of the submarine was still visible, but they had deliberately steered a few kilometres away from the hideout to buy them time in case the Hunters had been chasing them.

Lukas lead the way, as they once more travelled on his homelands. Every rock, every tree and every patch of dirt was familiar to him, and after so many hundred years of solitude, having nothing but the nature to keep him company, he knew his territory well. While he was quite familiar with Mathias' flat nation and Emil's more dangerous home, it was just something magical coming back to his own coasts, the fjords.

It took them a while to arrive to Lukas' home. Mainly because Mathias, thanks to Lukas being starved, had to lead them, and the Dane wasn't nearly as familiar to this area as the Norwegian. Lukas went off to hunt and find something to drain, seeing he was starved, and disappeared for a few hours before he returned to point out that Mathias was indeed leading them in the wrong direction.

But eventually, they did arrive.

Mathias whistled walking up to the old place.

Lukas had changed a lot over the years. When he had returned and claimed the territory he had started off with reconstructing the place completely. What met them was a bigger stone house, with small windows, high floors and tilted roof. The garden of the house grew several plants and herbs, all used within the Norwegian's experiment in magic. Lukas lead them inside, opening a small wooden door with what seemed like a mixture of magical spells.

The inside of the house betrayed the cold exterior.

It was very warm. Even if it had been a few years that its master had returned to the house, the air was pleasantly warm. Lukas used spells for seemingly everything.

The house was far from as big as Mathias's castle or Elizaveta's mansion, but it didn't lack space. There was two floors and one cellar. The cellar was used for most of Lukas' many experiments in magic, and could be found through a small door under the stairs. The main room was a large open room, with a fire place and a big wooden table. There was a smaller kitchen and of course an entrance hall, where they all assembled. The upstairs had one main bedrooms, and two guest rooms.

None of the upstairs rooms had windows. Lukas had never had a reason to need to see beyond the hilltops. Hunters had never travelled further north until now. Lukas, seeing how this was his home, got to divide the sleep partners. Naturally, no one really complained since they always divided like this. Lukas, Mathias and Emil would share space in Lukas' bedroom. The Norwegian vampire had a few extra coffins to spare, so in advance agreement, since Mathias' would accept nothing more or less, Lukas and Mathias carried two coffins to Lukas' room. To Lukas' pure annoyance Mathias made him share a coffin for the night, seeing how Lukas really wanted Emil to have a comfortable night's rest. Berwald and Tino would share the largest of the guest rooms, in which Tino got the extra coffin, Berwald wouldn't have it any other way. Elizaveta was given the final coffin, and her own room, which was quite small.

Morning came swiftly. Lukas lay awake for a while until dawn came over them.

He hoped the few spells he had would be enough to warn them in case someone arrived.

And so, trying not to worry about this too much they all had to succumb to the usual darkness of sleep.

-000-

The next evening they all got to work.

Berwald, who had awoken first, had quickly gone to see if the coast was clear. He could happily report that no Hunters had chased him.

"Are you absolutely certain?" Lukas asked him.

"Have I ever lied to ya?" the Swede retorted. "By the way, do ya have any wood lyin' aroun'?"

"Yes, just behind the house. You're making new coffins, right?"

"Ja."

Lukas did not fancy sleeping with Mathias again, not when Emil was so close by. And he knew Berwald was good with woodcarving, so why settle for second best?

"Thanks." he said.

He just had to leave his favourite coffin in Denmark.

Elizaveta and Tino had gone to check on the livestock. They went out as soon as they saw Mathias pick out his phone.

None of their friends wanted to be inside the house, as Mathias was going to report the last few days of events to Ludwig. Their reason... Emil.

Lukas did not like this, but he knew consequences would be ten times worse if they did not say anything. Mathias, being the self-acclaimed leader among the Nordic vampires (Lukas and everyone else begged to differ to this since vampires didn't really have leaders, apart from Ludwig and Ivan, who are just too scary to say no to).

There was a slight pause as Mathias sat down on a chair, while waiting to see if the connections were possible.

And then...

"Eduard? Yes, it's me Mathias. Yes, we're all alive, but hey... listen, I must speak to Ludwig or Gilbert, can you transfer the call? Okay, awesome!"

There was another pause, as the call was redirected.

"Ludwig? Gilbert, what are you doing on Ludwig's phone?"

There was another pause.

"Yeah, yeah... I get that. Listen, Gil... we've rerouted. Yes, Elizaveta is still with us, and she's doing, well... fine. Never speaks, women... where we are, Norway. Iceland is swarming with Hunters. No, I am not joking, they're making some sort of mass-destructive nuclear weapon or something."

Lukas sighed... this was not going too well. He could hear Gilbert screaming on the other end.

Mathias cringed, and handed Lukas his phone.

"He wants to speak with you, he says." Mathias said. Lukas sighed.

"Lukas here... calm down Gilbert, I'll explain."

And so he did.

Lukas held onto Emil's hand as he did. The German vampire grew more and more silent as the minutes went by.

When Lukas was done retelling the events since their escape Gilbert didn't say anything and for a while Lukas wondered if the other vampire had simply left the conversation.

Then he heard a groan.

"So, you mean you turned the person, the same person that caused this mass destructive thing to exist."

"He never intended it to be like this." Lukas repeated for the third time.

Gilbert sighed on the other end.

"Lukas, this is bad. I get why you're on the defensive, but everything has been havoc since that existence came to be. First, they either killed Vlad, and seemingly destroyed his imprisonment with that thing. They near got Elizaveta, and they will more than likely do this on every possible location."

"This is not the end, we have fought Hunters in the past."

"Yes, in the dead of night. Fine... you guys, stay where you are for now. I'll talk to Ludwig and see what he thinks."

Lukas nodded, though Gilbert couldn't see this.

"I'll call back." Gilbert said and cut the call.

Lukas did the same. His body felt cold. He just hoped that Ludwig would not be doing what his fears told him would happen.

Three days later he got his answer. But at least, it wasn't as bad as Lukas had imagined it. But, it was still bad.

Gilbert emailed them back. Mathias, who had never understood modern technology, got Emil to open it for them.

The message was quite long. It said:

_Dear Mathias_

_Ludwig has spoken to Ivan and Arthur. What Lukas told us concerns everyone. I must admit, the temperament in Europe is as sour as it could possibly become. Some of us feels like the best option would be to kill Emil, don't get me wrong, he is an interesting little vampire, but considering the circumstances we all need someone to blame for all of this._

_Please tell Lukas that we will need to see both him and Emil on the Faroe Islands on Wednesday in two weeks. We'll have to properly discuss Emil's case. If they do not show, we will list them both as traitors and have you killed. Just so you know. Ludwig just wants to talk. I will come as well, and Feliciano... see, we don't want to kill anyone yet. You know that Fel would never allow it. Let me put it like this, no one will die or Feliciano will never stop talking about it, and you know how annoyed Ludwig can get by his whining._

_Seriously, I still cannot believe how Julius can be his "grandfather". It is quite absurd._

_Also, tell Elizaveta to come as well. I miss her, and I am grateful you've kept her safe. When we meet, I'll be glad to take her off your hands. Ludwig says we've got room. _

_I am sorry to hear about what is happening on Iceland. These last few days things seemed to calm down, but I guess it is merely the calm before the storm. Yao's help was magical, he managed to get everyone to safety. We're all in new locations. Yao is doing fine, he told us he sent Yong Soo and Leon, you know the one Kiku once introduced us as Kaoru, with objects carrying Yao's trace all across Europe. Sent those Hunters on a wild goose chase. _

_I hear Yong Soo is trying to plot something in return. He near stumbled to his death in Austria. _

_Alfred also called two days ago. He and Matthew have bad news. They won't be able to return and help us. Local vampires from all around have started an inner war, so they're quite busy defending their own territories. It doesn't seem to have anything to do with the Hunters, and personally I just wish the whole lot went there instead. Matthew said the place is swarming, too many in smaller territories. That is apparently what caused the war._

_We'll tell you more when we meet up. _

_And stay out of trouble, I mean it._

_All the best!_

_Gilbert_

_Ps: We'll bring a light snack as well. I have a feeling there's not a lot of prey in your area._

Mathias showed the email to Lukas, who sighed.

"So what will you do?" the Dane asked curiously.

"I'll go." Lukas said, his shoulders slumped. "If Ludwig is coming, there is no point in fleeing, and I am sure Ivan must be lurking near."

"You want company?" Mathias asked, quite suddenly.

"Are you serious?" Lukas asked, surprised by the offer.

"I figured, you might need a shoulder to lean on."

Lukas shook his head.

"No one is going to die, I'll make sure of that. But yes, you can come. If not, to help me keep an eye on Emil."

Lukas, who had been reading the email over Mathias' shoulder leaned closer.

"You're bloody annoying at times. But I guess, I am one of the few vampires in this world who somehow would miss it if you stopped being annoying."

Mathias kissed him softly, a smile grazed his lips in the kiss. Lukas met it eagerly. A lot was happening, and it felt good to be touched, it felt good to know Mathias was with him.

Lukas trailed his lips slowly down Mathias neck, nibbling at the soft skin.

"Oi!" Emil suddenly shouted from the other side of the room. Lukas looked up, having forgotten that they were far from alone. The Icelandic vampire had been present this whole time.

Mathias chuckled, and kissed Lukas on the temple.

-000.

The next two weeks came and went.

Lukas took this as an opportunity to show Emil around, and to get him used to control his hunger. It was Lukas second attempt of seeing if Emil could learn to control his hunger. At one point Lukas even took him down to Tromsø, where he carefully kept an eye on him while Emil tasted on a middle aged woman done with her shopping. None of the usual sensual feeding was involved, Lukas just wanted to see if Emil would show restraint.

To the Norwegian's surprise he actually did. Lukas didn't have to separate Emil from the woman when the feeding became a bit too powerful. A simple reminder was all he needed. Emil looked a bit embarrassed, but he didn't succumb completely to his demon.

Which was always a good sign.

They also needed to fix travelling arrangements. Originally they planned to travel by submarine again, as Elizaveta knew how to steer it, but some human boys had found it and since it wasn't a new submarine, people had reported it as a Swedish joke, seeing the model could be linked to the nation. Of course, this meant that their future with the submarine was gone.

To Mathias' great displeasure Emil bought flight tickets. Mathias hated flying, as a vampire born long before flying was possible, such activities were just ungodly.

And yet, all of Julius' descendants had inherited the possibilities of turning into bats.

And Lukas could recall a very funny moment when Heracles, tired of the Danes loud mouth, had turned into a rather large version (thanks to a little help by Arthur), and hung Mathias into a flagpole.

That made Lukas smile, or smile as much as he tended to smile thinking about fond memories.

"What's so funny?" Mathias asked clinging to his chair as the plane started to move.

"Nothing," he answered.

They were leaving for the Faroes. Emil was snoozing in a seat in front of them, having been well fed before departure. Lukas eyed the top of his chair, his old fears starting to gnaw on him as well.

He just hoped that the community wouldn't decide to put his Nursling down. He would defend Emil with everything he had if it came to that.

-000-

_You retreat into the darkness, not sure when you may return._

-000-

Emil's grandfather is inspired by my own grandfather (RIP grandpa). He literally was a technical genius in the family, he built one of the earliest working TVs in town during the mid 50's (from memory of experiments he saw at a technical university here in town) and he designed the electricity currents of our house (which used to belong to him and grandma) that was so complex our electrician had to scratch his head a dozen times to change a light bulb once (it's complex, but it works). He died the same day as the Massacre in Norway, which of course because of the circumstances became an even worse day for me. Emil's reaction to his grandfather's "magic" kind of comes from one of mine as a kid. I owned a gameboy colour, that suddenly broke down completely for me. My mom told me to bring it to grandpa, who opened it, looked at it, got some tools from his shed and after a few additions it was working like brand new once more. As a kid, with no skills in technique (okay, I get basic stuff, but not enough to figure out all of those components) it was like magic to see him in action.

In short, I do miss him a lot. He is also the person who helped me to manage the more advanced math classes I took (because it was required for several university courses).


	10. Because next time, the world will light

This chapter became more dialogue and less description, normally I stink making long dialogues, but a lot needed to be said.

The chapter begins with Italy's perspective. I am sorry, because I know there are likely a LOT of fans in this category, and I apologise early for what I am about to do. The pen, or in this case keyboard, is much mightier than the sword.

Also, I am sorry for the incoherent chapter lengths, but when I draft my stories I try to draft them to equal length. Writing those 5-8 events down however creates some odd chapter lengths at times.

Ps: I warn you, this is not a chapter for those who are light at heart.

PPs: This chapter will also contain an unusually odd scene for me to write. I know many authors here hate the rating, I don't. But this is probably the closest I've been to MA, and yet I think I managed to keep it clean.

**Bites, Blood, Immortality**

**Chapter 10**

**Because next time, the world will light up and burn.**

_-Venice 1630-_

Feliciano would never forget that day. It was the day that would change his life forever. He just didn't know it.

Many years back he and his brother Lovino, or Romano as he preferred to be called, had split Italy into their two large territories. Even if they were twin brothers neither could live together after Vlad kicked them out of Romania. Feliciano had to agree with Romano that Vlad hadn't been an excellent Maker. The vampire was just very strange, and had barely taught them anything useful over their hundred years together. He had also been called mad by their entire society, killing thousands, thus he was now locked beneath his castle. Romano had instead been taught by a Spanish vampire, Antonio, who took a fancy to him. Now, his brother. would go out and hunt for himself. But he, Feliciano, didn't dare to. He was too frightened.

Still hunger would gnaw in him, but he refused to hurt anyone. Sometimes he remembered that everything would blacken, he'd later awake at some new place with blood in his mouth. Older vampires called this madness, and it made him scared.

Therefore he tried to hide, he honestly did. But this part of the world was prosperous and many people came to be part of such richness. And with humans came superstitions. You could never stay in the same place for too long. People noticed that you did not age, they quickly grew suspicious.

So it was soon time to move, again. He could never stay in the same place for more than a couple of years. This naturally meant he would need transport, and so he left his small room, and headed out to the open market. A few late wanderers passed him, one he recognised well.

"Good evening, Signora Ferrari!" Feliciano said with a smile, greeting a shawled elder woman. She had been the person to point him to the inn he was staying in.

"Ah, good evening to yourself Signor Vargas. I must ask, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I am off to the Watchmen by the city port. I need to know when ships will be leaving the docks."

"Why, are you leaving?"

"Sadly so. Family matters."

"Oh, I see... but I must warn you. I would not head that direction today."

"Why is that?"

"Nasty rumours. They say a ship from North arrived, and the people there were half dead. A few more deaths have been reported, so we've been told to stay out of the area. Didn't you hear this morning's call?"

Feliciano shook his head.

"I'm afraid I must have missed that."

"Oh, Signore Vargas. I know young men frolic in their youth and women, but you ought to settle. One day you will not be as young and dashing as you are."

Feliciano blushed slightly from the compliment, but his mind told him the truth. He would stay young, that was his curse.

"Well, perhaps it's just something spread to keep us all away from the docks. They say the Doge sometimes lies to the public to stay ahead of his competition. But no matter what, Venice is the glory of the world. The old man knows he is old." she laughed. "Who knows, sometimes soon we could use a replacement."

Feliciano smiled.

"Well, all we can do is wait."

"Yes, I suppose so. May God be with you on your travel, my friend."

"Yes, and to you too." Feliciano answered back before he walked briskly towards the docks. A few hundred steps later he stopped though.

Typical... he hoped this wasn't yet another plague. Last time he had been in Venice he was stuck in one, and Venice was not connected by land. He was also a lousy swimmer.

Quickly, he set off once more towards the ship, to hopefully find sailors to take him with them.

He got very lucky.

It turned out one ship was sailing North. A group of sailors from Mecklenburg were sailing home. The news of the plague had scared them to stay as far away from the city as possible, and they only sent letters by dove.

Feliciano headed straight for the Watchmen's tower, to find news. One of his friends sat by his usual desk.

"Signore Locatelli, hope I am not disturbing you." Feliciano said with a smile.

Signore Locatelli was a tall man, with bald patch on his otherwise flaming red hair. His mother had apparently been Scottish.

"Signore Vargas, you surprise me once more. I thought I told them to not let anyone in."

"I am sorry Signore. But it's a matter of most urgency. I must leave Venice quickly, and rumours reached me on the way of a ship ready to sail."

"Yes, that is correct. We are sending them some supplies, but they'll leave by dawn."

"Is there any possibilities of you sending them some extra _cargo_."

The Italian vampire took out a small sack of gold. He knew you could use money to get many things.

Signore Locatelli eyed the gold hungrily.

"I shall see to that, Signore."

Feliciano smiled.

-000-

The last small boat of supplies was sent, it contained some blankets and a few sacks of flour. The men on the ship did not trust any contact with people, and had the suppliers tie the wares to a rope they flung down.

The ship set sail shortly. The supplies were carried down. Feliciano, albeit unhappy for the lack of moving space, was happy to be on the move once more.

He could hear the waves lick the ship. The sounds made him drowsy.

And, as dawn came, he fell asleep, hoping that the sailors weren't too hungry for flour.

Apparently they weren't, because it wasn't humans who found him.

Feliciano felt it, before he woke. His demon was snarling at the other predator, but it was also scared. This one was very powerful.

Minutes later, when his body had woken, there was a rip. The sack he hid in was torn in half. Above him stood a large vampire, with pale blond hair, and piercing eyes, staring down at him with a number of emotions: suspicion, hatred and yet curiosity.

Feliciano tried to snarl back, but he also retreated as far as he could. The other vampire followed him, caught him, brought his hand to clench around the Italian's neck.

"Who are you?" the larger vampire said in a deep voice.

"Fe- Feliciano Vargas." Feliciano said gasping. He could barely breath.

"Are you one of Julius the Ancients' filth?"

"Julius... Julius wasn't my Maker."

"But you smell just like them."

"My Maker is Vlad."

The larger vampire suddenly let hi go.

Feliciano gasped, happy he could breath once more.

The larger vampire turned around, muttering to himself. Then he turned back, a new determination in his eyes.

"Vlad turned you?"

Feliciano nodded.

"Yes, he turned both me and my brother."

"Your brother, two of you. That's interesting."

The larger vampire suddenly hauled Feliciano to his feet.

"I am on a mission sent by Arthur from the British Isles. I was asked to find one of Julius' legacies, Francis Bonnefoy. Have you heard of him?"

Feliciano nodded. He remembered near being stripped naked when the French vampire had visited him in Florence, the man was just too comfortable with skin.

"Do you know where he could be?"

Feliciano thought for a moment.

"Possible, isn't he in Paris?"

"No, I checked."

"Oh, well... I could help you look for him."

The other vampire stared at him, disbelievingly.

"I- I'm not really that strong." The Italian said. "But, I'd like to help. You seem nice."

He had no idea why he thought that, since the larger vampire mostly scared him.

Said vampire sighed.

"Fine. My names is Ludwig."

-000-

Faroe Islands 2014

The air was chill. Despite the fact that he was well used to the cold Lukas tugged his jacket tighter around him. Emil was helping a slightly disjointed Mathias back on the ground. During the flight Mathias had been very tense. Flying may be normal to mortals, but for the Danish vampire flying had been a essence of the late, weird, modern world. The Dane still thought computers had to be made by magic. Elizaveta tailed last, looking a little distant and just as silent as ever.

A car was waiting for them. None of the vampires recognised the driver, but he spoke in an Italian accent, which meant that this was someone that Feliciano had arrived with. He was clearly a vampire though, albeit in their world he was quite weak.

The ride was silent. They soon found themselves in by white building. Exiting the car Lukas saw Gilbert coming to meet them.

"Finally, you're here."

Mathias snorted. "What do you mean _finally_. It takes a while to fly, whenever that is necessary."

Gilbert eyed Emil with suspicion.

"Keep close to Lukas." he told him. "I'm afraid things are a bit grim at the moment."

"Why, what is happening?" Lukas asked, not liking the tone.

"We'll tell you more inside. Bloody hell, it's freezing here."

He lead them inside.

What met them surprised them. The whole hall was filled with coffins of various designs. The hall was mainly devoid of life, apart from Ludwig, Feliciano and Arthur, who stood in the middle talking.

Feliciano was the first to notice them, clad in a blue suit. He jumped up and down, waving. Ludwig of course noticed his lover's odd behaviour, and nodded acknowledgingly.

"Lukas, Emil... I see Mathias tailed on as well." Arthur said.

"I did not tail them." Mathias protested.

"He didn't. He invited himself." Lukas corrected, though he was secretly happy the Dane did.

"I figured as much." Ludwig said. Lukas looked around.

"Why the coffins?" he asked.

"We needed a cover." Arthur explained. "With all those Hunters out, we needed to rent the hall to not cause too much suspicion. We told them we were doing a funeral event."

"And a bunch of coffins, it's like screaming for the Hunters that we are here." Lukas protested.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Gilbert whispered to Arthur, who shrugged.

Meanwhile Feliciano had dashed to hug Elizaveta, who paled slightly by the sudden contact. Gilbert, saw this at once, and scooted Mathias out of the way to grab the Italian from the back.

"Ludwig, bro'. Do me a favour and keep an eye on your things." he said. Feliciano stumbled backwards, while Gilbert put his arm protectively around Elizaveta. To Lukas' surprise she looked less happy this way.

Arthur was about to talk, looking suspiciously at Emil, which indicated what he had in mind. But Mathias, who noticed, disrupted him.

"So, what did Alfred tell you really. Are they really having a war on the other side?"

Arthur stirred, and looked back at him. His gaze went back to guard the youngest vampire, but he replied.

"Yeah, he did. I don't know all the details, Alfred didn't say much, and Matthew, you know he's not the most social of us. It turns out there were some strained relations going on before they left, and while they were gone things just escalated. Some of the older vampires from the native tribes grew too many, and they started clashing with the vampires in Mexico. After a few days of border crossing things went out of hand. Alfred had always been one of the peacemakers among our kind there, but when he was gone there was no one to convince them to stop. Now, he and Matthew got stuck. They can't get back, despite their roots being here."

"Too bad, Alfred's annoying, but he's got some strength." Mathias said.

"Yes, no for more important matters..." Arthur started, but Ludwig silenced him."

"Kirkland, what did I say before we got here about acting all important. Shut it, or you'll answer to my fist!"

Lukas felt Emil tense beside him, and he put a hand on his shoulder to show him he wasn't alone.

Ludwig was scary. The man seemingly had inherited most of Aldric's height, making him among the taller and more built vampires. Three of the ancient vampires _children_ were frightfully similar in height, the other two being Ivan and Mathias.

But Ludwig was still taller than both of them.

"Lukas." The German vampire bore his eyes to him. "Do you know everything this young vampire is capable of? Are you aware of the consequences his actions may cause you."

What Ludwig meant with this was that all Children only took parts of the blame, the Makers, being the vampires in charge, would take an even bigger part of the blame.

"I am."

"Good, because I have bad news, for all of you. Before we came here Arthur gathered votes from everyone else. And as it stands, most wants him gone."

Emil gasped.

"They want him dead, and as for you, you will also be punished for turning someone who could threaten the entire race. This means imprisonment, for how long I cannot say."

"Hang on a minute!"

Mathias stepped forward, enraged what he was hearing.

"This is completely uncool. How come none of us have heard of this, and more importantly, have not been able to cast our votes?"

Gilbert looked strangely at Arthur, who just ignored them all.

Ludwig glared at the Brit as well, but didn't say or direct a word at him. Instead he turned back to Mathias.

"I was unfamiliar with this. Very well, I have a feeling you speak for both Tino and Berwald about this."

"I certainly do. This little guy" Mathias pointed at Emil "may be a little new, have done a few mistakes, but everyone at home knows he never intended to destroy anyone. He just wanted to help his kind live better lives, and we all know what happens when humans start experimenting. It can go both ways. He has good intentions, some bastard just finished the project the wrong way. I know the others will agree with me here, isn't that right, Lukas?"

Lukas nodded.

"Well, that changes the whole thing." Gilbert said, and sighed.

"What do you mean?" Mathias asked.

The smaller German vampire sighed yet again.

"If you, Lukas, Berwald and Tino cast against this whole thing, you're one up in votes." the pale vampire concluded.

"Hang on, that can't be right." Arthur protested.

Gilbert raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"The votes were cast, the judgement was decided before we left."

"Arthur, you know the rules here as well. All fully developed vampires of the clan can cast a vote each. It's not our fault you've forgotten our Nordic brothers." Ludwig said with a shrug.

"Well, if so, what about Elizaveta?" Arthur continued.

All eyes turned to Elizaveta, who was still with Gilbert. She looked back at them, one by one and shook her head.

"I think that means we're two votes for not killing him, sorry Arthur. I know how blood thirsty you can be." Gilbert said with a smile.

The British vampire snorted. Gilbert smirked.

"Look on the bright side, I'm sure Francis would have cast his vote as a no as well."

But Francis was still stuck with the Hunters, and who knew whether he was still alive or not. Hearing the name of his former half Arthur retaliated.

"You do not speak of him like that!" he shouted. "Bloody fool." he continued, murmuring.

Beside him Lukas noted that Emil visibly relaxed a little. Lukas smiled a little. They had arrived expecting the worst, but it turned out that the world wasn't fully against them just yet. Feliciano seemingly danced around them, but suddenly stopped, dead in his tracks. His eyes were on the door.

"Oh, mio Dio!" he gasped. "Francis? FRANCIS!"

Everyone's heads turned. Arthur stopped rambling, staring towards the door. Several of them gasped, and Arthur kept gaping like a fish.

Because their French vampire was there, in flesh and blood, leaning against the door.

"Francis!" Feliciano shrieked, and ran towards him. Mathias and Gilbert hurried after him. Something was just wrong with this scene.

Francis stumbled forward, and everyone stopped. There were more people behind him. And to their horror they realised that Francis had not been alone.

Lukas paled. Behind Francis came no more or less than 30 Hunters, armed with weapons and guns that he knew were designed to hurt them. They were dressed in seemingly some sort of armed uniform, faces masked by a dark visor. All but one.

Lukas heard Emil gasp.

"I figured you'd be here." the unmasked Hunter said with a smirk. "Coffin conference, seriously, you monsters can be so predictable. What did you plan to do with these? Unleash an army, bury everyone on this island? Who knows, but soon the world will know that we stopped you."

The man had ashen-blond hair, purple eyes and wore a smug expression, like a fox that had caught a rabbit. Lukas had seen a number of Hunters like him, people who hunted for the pleasure of the hunt, and for the glory and fame they imagined receiving. He wondered how many of these there could have been. After all, most people found people like these to be mad lunatics.

"Ah, and I see at least one familiar face among you as well. Ha... I should have figured you'd be such an abnormality Emil Steilsson. Though, your theories always proved better than mine."

"Hinrik?" Emil said surprised.

"In living flesh, unlike you, you monster. I guess that is how it happened then, poor Maria. She loved the wrong man, I always knew."

If things hadn't been as serious as they were, Lukas would have thought this Hunter's profile to be laughable. But it was serious. Francis lay by the man's feet, and he was pointing his gunalike weapon at him.

Arthur was trembling with rage. Lukas could tell, and apparently this Hinrik could as well.

"Oh, is this your friend?" he asked, in a sickly sweet voice. "Well, you'll be pleased to know that we're returning him now."

The Hunters behind him laughed at this. One raised his gun, and fired. It hit Francis in the back, who moaned in agony.

"You monsters." Mathias snarled.

"Monsters?" Hinrik looked surprised. "Are we Monsters? Tell them... you" he pointed at one of the Hunters with him. "Tell these _innocent beings_ what they did to your sister."

One of the unknown Hunters took of his glove. Even from this distance Lukas saw the scars of a gash.

"My sister... my own sister did this to me. She didn't mean to, killed herself right after, ran into the sun. But you made her like that, you cursed us. I will never forgive you for it."

"You killed my son!" another shouted.

"You butchered my wife, drained her like a pig!" a third voiced.

"You destroyed my village!" a fourth man yelled. After this, a number of protesting shouts drained into the other, it became impossible to distinguish one from the other, and Lukas didn't have the stomach to even try.

This was in a way, the sad truth. The only redeeming quality he could think of was that most of the vampires in the hall weren't brainless killers. They usually managed to keep their feeding in check. They tended to kill less than what rouge vampires did.

Because there were many who had been turned, but never followers the same rules as them. They'd be called traitors even among their own kind.

Lukas felt Emil tremble, but there wasn't really anything he could say now that would soothe him. The hall echoed, everything he said could be heard, and he knew the Hunters would mock those words.

It would have to be said later, whenever that came.

Arthur stepped forward, his eyes bore into Francis now still body. The French vampire seemed to have passed out.

"Give him to me." he snarled. More Hunters laughed at this.

"Oh, we shall. Don't think you can go anywhere, we've got this place surrounded. Too bad isn't it, dawn will be soon" Hinrik said with a smirk. And to everyone's surprise the Hunters emptied out and left.

At first no one understood what had happened, but shortly later Arthur dashed forward to Francis. He fell to his knees, seeing the many scars and bruises formed. Francis had fainted from the pain, and he lay immobile on the floor.

The British vampire tenderly brought the French vampires head, and stroked his forehead tenderly. Gilbert went to the door, tried to open it, but noticed that it was stuck.

"It's locked!" he shouted to everyone else. "They've locked us in."

"What?" Arthur said, looking up at him.

Ludwig however turned to the Nordic three, his face was calm, but very serious. "Lukas, Mathias... this weapon, what was it. Details, quickly?"

Lukas opened his mouth to talk, however, it was Emil that spoke.

"It's some sort of concentrated sun array. I guess, from what we saw before, that it can concentrate the sun's rays to a single area, like a laser."

Lukas continued.

"We saw them in Iceland. The two of us. They were doing experiments to recreate the power of the sun, to burn us at will."

"And a building like this most likely cannot stop its effects, we saw burn-marks on Vlad's castle."Ludwig concluded. "Gilbert, Arthur, Feliciano... we need to move quickly."

"How?" Mathias asked. "How are you going to stop something that can crush rocks?"

"It cannot, but if light hits you from all angles, there are no shadows to hide in. The shell of Vlad's castle was still there, it was just burnt." Gilbert said, he returned first.

"Then how can we possible survive?" Mathias asked, irritated. Every second felt like a second they couldn't afford to loose. Who knew how long they had before they'd all be destroyed. There were high windows in this hall, which seemed dangerously potent to them now.

"Only one way." Ludwig said.

"How?"

Ludwig turned to Arthur.

"Arthur, you once told me there was a spell you knew to turn day to night, but you never dared to use it."

"Yes, I did. It was long ago, but I remember it. It requires a sacrifice though"

"Good, because I want you to do it, and I want you to use my demon for it."

Everyone was silent for a minute. Then Feliciano spoke.

"No, no, no... Ludwig, even I have heard of that one. We cannot, it's too dangerous. Amore mio, you can't, you'll die. No, I cannot let you."

Ludwig met Mathias gaze who looked shocked, but nodded. Lukas could tell the Dane didn't like this idea, but he had known Ludwig for a very long time, and he had the strength to restrain Feliciano. It couldn't be an easy decision, but Ludwig was like that. If his life could be used for that, he would keep them safe. Arthur, who was pale but understood his old friend and rival's desperation nodded, carried Francis to their circle and took out a small object, a dagger."

Mathias was restraining Feliciano, who struggled fiercely. Emil had turned around, and Elizaveta paled. Gilbert was crying silently, but he knew there was no time to protest. His heart still screamed.

"Lukas." Arthur said silently, who nodded. Among them all, Lukas was the second most experienced with ancient magic, and this was magic at its darkest.

Ludwig took off his shirt and lay down, face edged in determination. Arthur worked with tears in his eyes, cutting a deep gash into the German's chest. Feliciano gasped, unable to speak anymore and Arthur started chanting in an ancient and near forgotten tongue. Lukas helped him, keeping the wound open. The British vampire dug his hand into Ludwig's chest, and grabbed his heart.

Lukas looked down to Ludwig's face as Arthur continued chanting. The German looked surprisingly calm, almost relieved. The air around them seemed to move, and darkness sprayed from the now fiercely beating heart. Despite all this, Ludwig's face still remained calm and if the Norwegian wasn't mistaken, a smile played on those thin lips. But then the darkness swallowed his view, and all turned black.

Dawn came, the building seemingly fell upon them as the heat from the sun melted the steel in the walls. The sun's power, albeit it couldn't touch them, caused them all to blacken as sleep claimed them. Arthur's chanting died, and was replaced by the loud turmoil of debris burrowing them. Still, in the face of God's greatest creation they were all powerless to stop it.

Everything went black. Lukas wondered briefly, as his consciousness left him, whether there would still be a tomorrow. Everything went black, and he knew no more.

-000-

_Hamburg 1749_

Feliciano could not believe it had been that many years since he first laid eyes on his German companion. True to who the Italian had seen, they had chased many powerful vampires, and yet the strength on this Germanic beast was beyond his imagination. Maybe it was this strength that fascinated him so, because among all of Julius' descendants, Feliciano was seemingly weak.

It sometimes fascinated him even more when this beast from the North had met his own feelings, in more ways then he could even have imagined.

Blue eyes met his, a smile only meant for him grazed those thin lips. The sheets beneath him were soft and cold, and yet Ludwig's skin was seemingly on fire. And it ignited a fire within the Italian that made him crave for more. It wasn't often when they could meet, when their instincts would calm enough for them to spend at least one night together, so he cherished this.

Large hands seemingly exposed his insides, making his skin burn in excitement that only he could create. Yes, love is such a potent and powerful emotion that no one would think such creatures as themselves were capable of. And yet, here they lay.

Ludwig kissed him deeply, fangs grazed the skin of the Italian's soft lips, threatening to puncture them. A snarl seemingly escaped his lips. Still, Feliciano knew that his German held back, restrained those dark emotions to his best.

The night was still young, they had many hours left before they once more would need to part, but for how long? A year? Ten years? A hundred years? If only there was a way to solve this. Feliciano suddenly gasped, his breath hitched. The act of love between them quickened his usually dead heart to seemingly want to explode. Oh, how he loved this man, despite the initial fears he had caused him.

Ludwig panted in his ears. "I love you." he whispered softly. It made the Italian warm inside to hear those simple words, always meant for him, to be spoken by the otherwise strain and demanding tone.

"I love you too." he answered. "Don't ever leave me, for real."

Feliciano could tell the German smiled.

"I promise. I will never leave you."

-000-

-_Farao Islands 2014-_

A heartfelt scream was what roused Lukas from his rest. He felt like he had been buried alive, which was surprisingly not a scary feeling for him, but it took a while for him to remember what had happened. He could remember arriving on the Faroe Islands. He remembered meeting with Ludwig and a few others. There was a vote, Emil was spared. Hunters had arrived, Ludwig had spoken to Arthur...

'_Ludwig!_'

Lukas remembered the last, and as soon as those memories returned he fought to get up. It was painful, he had been hurt by the collapse. An endless amount of debris had fallen over him, he was surprised it hadn't destroyed him, but he guessed his body was quite resilient to such things.

He could hear shuffling. Someone was above him. At first he panicked, but then his senses told him that whoever was there wasn't a Hunter or a mortal trying to help them. "Lukas!" he heard Mathias shout from above.

Dust and small pieces of debris fell on his face before Mathias finally seemed to locate him. In the faint moonlight, which seemed so brighter in their eyes, Lukas could see that Mathias was mainly okay. The Dane had several cuts, and a lot of dirt on his face, but he moved without problems.

Mathias, relieved to find his lover, suddenly seemed to find new strength. It still took a while for the Dane to get all the layers off him, but soon Lukas found himself free. His arm had a deep gash, and his foot was pounding from the pain of being pressed for what was most likely several hours.

"Thank goodness I found you!" Mathias said relieved. "I was getting worried that the sun had caught you. But Gilbert said he could trace you here."

"So Gilbert is fine, what about everyone else?" Lukas asked, clutching his bleeding arm.

"Arthur got up first, after the sun set. He got a bit scorched at the end. Apparently he didn't get buried very deep. He tried to cover Francis, so Francis made it out. He's awake as well. Arthur got Elizaveta and me out as well. I found Emil, but we couldn't find you until now. We haven't located Feliciano yet, or Ludwig's remains, if there is any. I have a feeling we won't find any."

Lukas sighed. An immense exhaustion seemingly swallowed him. His body felt heavy, from remorse. The last few events before it had darkened replayed in his mind.

Mathias patted him on the back.

"Where is Emil?" Lukas said suddenly. His instincts told him to worry about his Nursling's safety, and something within him needed to fully make sure that he was all right.

As on cue the pale Icelandic vampire appeared. Emil's clothes were dusty, but otherwise he seemed unscathed.

"Lukas." he said as soon as he saw his Maker, and quickly sat down beside him. Lukas sent a short prayer to the heavens, before grabbing the younger vampire in a hug. Emil struggled against the sudden signs of affection.

A sudden shout disrupted their reunion.

"Feliciano? Mathias, quickly, I've found him!" Gilbert shouted from among the debris.

Mathias turned, and hurried over a pile of broken walls. Lukas saw him leave.

"Help me." he said to Emil, who helped him back to his feet. His foot was still throbbing in pain, and it hurt to move. But he wanted to see how Feliciano was doing.

Especially after...

The sight that met him seemingly shattered his heart again.

Feliciano sat on a pile of debris. His suit was completely torn, there was a deep gash across his face, but that isn't what bothered him. The Italian, who was now sitting, clung to a jacket. Ludwig's jacket, and a devastated cry rang through the air.

Gilbert was patting him from behind, but nothing seemed to calm the Italian, who had lost his most important partner. The German vampire was crying as well, tears seemingly welled from his red eyes. Mathias was silent, just watching them.

A rustle alerted both Lukas and Emil, who looked behind them to see Arthur heading their way.

"Bloody mortals!" The Brit cursed. "I've just finished off the last spectators."

"Fi-finished?" Emil asked, paling.

"I didn't kill them, but a building collapsing will cause some mortals to be interested. I just persuaded them that this was just part of a destruction plan, but that won't be believable for too long."

"Where's Francis?" Lukas asked, trying to keep his mind away from the disaster. He guessed it was currently only him and Arthur who hadn't been too struck with grief to act.

"I let him rest, he's awfully beaten up."

"I see."

"Lukas, I know this is hard for you, but I must ask of you to find your way off this island and back to... wherever you live. Bring _him_ as well if you so desire. But I must get Francis back for treatment, and the rest of the criers need to get the hell out of here as well before the Hunters return to search this place."

"Are you sure?" Lukas asked him.

"Trust me. I'm pretty sure you made yourselves some enemies now. I know it's not your fault, but people will blame this on _him_."

Lukas nodded. Arthur left, to haul Gilbert and Feliciano to their feet. The Brit took charge in a most impressive manner. The grieving duo seemingly obeyed his commands like puppets. Lukas guessed they were all moving by pure mechanics than will. He was pretty sure he was doing the same, but he didn't dwell on that.

Thinking was becoming much harder.

"Let's get Mathias." he said to Emil and sighed.

Emil nodded. Together they gathered Mathias, and walked off to find some sort of transport. Lukas would later have no memory of how they all got back to Norway, although he knew it had to involve boats, because he could smell the sea. He was quiet and tired during the full journey back, the memories of the event replayed like a mantra inside his head. By the end he couldn't help but to feel slightly guilty as well.

Ludwig was dead, Ludwig was dead... one of their most powerful vampires was dead, and Lukas had helped in killing him.

-000-

Because next time, the world will light up and burn.

-000-

Okay, I'm off to hide somewhere, because I am quite sure some of you are out to kill me.

I know, I know, it was kind of necessary to kill Ludwig. Don't think of this as some sort of '_oh, he's dead now, but he'll likely return because he's so popular'_ because no, that is not how I work. I do feel horrible for Italy. I'd hate seeing a loved one pass this way, despite it being's Ludwig's wish to save them.

Originally I intended for Romano to replace Feliciano in this scene, but I kind of forgot and only checked my notes when I was half done. So I kept to what I wrote. The idea was that Romano would pass the news to his brother in a later chapter, but this kind of created a bigger impact in the story.


	11. You therefore wait in the shadows

Parts of this chapter I written from Lukas' POV and another part was written in Emil's POV. You will easily get who's in the spotlight. I was considering to leave Emil's part to a big finale, but I figured there are enough things to do later in this story it's probably better to explain it all here.

**Bites, Blood, Immortality**

**Chapter 11**

**You therefore wait in the shadows, wishing it will all stop.**

The house was silent. The five vampires barely spoke to each other. Tino and Berwald had half expected bad news, but not news like this. Tino, who usually found reasons to smile, couldn't even find the strength within him to stop trembling. He was scared, that was evident. Lukas remembered Tino once telling him that Ludwig once saved Tino from being forced into Ivan's group.

Among all of them Emil seemingly was the most distant. Lukas had tried asking him about it, but the Icelandic vampire simply shrugged it off and told him to mind his own business.

But as the days went on, and they started to become and function more and more like themselves once more he couldn't help but to wonder why Emil was changing so much.

Only when he went to ask, the young vampire was gone.

-000-

Fuck life, fuck vampires, he hated it all.

Emil was out by the hills on his own. For once he wasn't hunting, he just needed to be on his own for a while. He was tired, he was hungry and most of all, he was mad. He was mad at everything, himself for creating such a stupid thing that no one would even remember him for doing. He was mad at Hinrik for stealing the glory that he had made with his own hands and brain. He was so mad at Lukas for turning him, even if he knew why. He hated this life, he hated this meaningless immortality that they had. He hated having to devour blood to stay sane for just a few days before madness struck you again. It was torture!

"Why me?" he said, but no one answered. After all, he was completely alone out here."

An unsuspecting moose walked by, and in his rage he simply lunged at the much bigger animal. The moose lowered it's horns to meet the attack, but a vampire is no normal hunter. Within minutes Emil had torn into the animal's neck, and was feeding.

He caught himself in his actions, and screamed in frustration.

"FUCK!"

He was a monster... it was a simple as that. The animal he just had killed, it was becoming second nature for him.

"I hate this!" he snarled, tore himself from his still bleeding dinner. The front of his shirt was speckled with red blood.

Angrily he walked away from his prey. He headed over another hilltop, only stopping when he saw what seemed unmistakably like a gravestone. He got a cold feeling throughout his body.

_Here lies Erik_

_Beloved brother, wonderful fiancé and great friend._

_He will be missed by all_

_May his memory never be forgotten_

So it was true then. It kind of scared him a little that he apparently looked so similar to someone who was dead for over two centuries. He wondered briefly if there were indeed remains down there from the man that once was Lukas' brothers.

Emil sighed. He gussed he should be paying his respects, even though he didn't know this man. Lukas had told him they looked similar, but they didn't always act similar. This had made him kind of relieved, seeing he didn't really believe in such stupid things as reincarnations.

A small cross was carved onto the stone. Emil touched it with the tips of his fingers. He guessed either Lukas or Mathias had carved this rock, most likely Lukas. It would have given him something to do to deal with the pain.

Lukas...

"Fuck him!" Emil snarled, withdrawing his hand quickly.

It just wasn't fair.

Couldn't the man see he was hurting as well. He too had lost everyone, he could never go back again, not like the thing he was now.

Mother, father... Ása, he missed them. Missed them all a lot. But he knew he had no place left in their hearts.

Why did vampires have to suffer so badly? Why couldn't there be happiness for them as well? He didn't believe in such things, not anymore. Why else would they all try to fight their own fates. Mathias once told him that he had tried to get back with Lukas, after Lukas had turned on him, but the result ended in bloodshed. So why?

"The world hates us." he concluded with a groan.

"_It wasn't always like this."_

"Huh?"

Emil turned on the spot. Someone had spoken to him, or was it just his imagination."

"_Don't be alarmed, I am nowhere near you."_

Emil sighed.

"I must be going mad." he murmured.

"_No more mad than those you call friends."_

Emil stumbled. Someone was indeed talking to him. Talking to him inside of his head.

"Who... who are you?"

"_Do not be alarmed, I am a friend."_

"Friend, friend of who? Lukas? Mathias? Berwald?"

The voice laughed. This alarmed him.

"_I am a friend of all vampires. I am a friend of everything we are, and what we will become."_

"Then you are no friend of mine. I am so tired of being a vampire."

"_Why? My poor Child, don't be frightened by our nature. I know it can be scary, but all comes with a reason."_

"Why, what do you know about it?"

"_Everything."_

Emil blinked stupidly, sitting down on a rock.

"What, really?"

"_Yes, my young one. I know everything about us. Do not fear what you are. We are part of something much bigger. When vampires are born we enter a system. It is true we are not one of God's great creations, but what would light and harmony be without darkness and chaos? No one would know the difference. Tell me, would you know what a mother's love is, if you had none?"_

Emil thought for a moment. He thought about his mother and how much he truly missed her. It was painful to be apart from people, because of what you were.

"I don't know." he admitted. Personally, he found it too difficult to think about.

"_Then I can tell you, what we don't know we cannot know about. It is as simple as that. I know you know much, my young one, but how can we know for example if we can harness the sun to cool our warm homes before we even try?"_

This was something Emil was a bit more familiar with.

"We can't." he admitted.

"_I knew you would understand. My young one, do not believe what the others tell you. Only I know the truth. I am the last to do."_

"Tell me."

If voices could smile, Emil could almost tell that this one did.

"_You know how God threw out the first humans from paradise. When he did so some angels in heaven protested. They said that God judged to quickly, and that his creations only reflected on who he was himself. God did not like this comparison, and so some of his angels had to leave._

_The angels were forced to enter the mortal world. Because they were not creations by God and they each held their own power, they did not die. But still, they could not return. However, they retained the humans solid weakness, and their bodies withered slowly._

_Some of the angels did not wish for this. They wished to return to heaven, but God wouldn't have it. So, the essences that they had become merged with some humans. The humans in turn gained a strength to last, to reshape and rebuild their bodies over hundreds of years, in exchange for the power the angels needed to one day return to heaven._

_But some angels realised that heaven is no heaven. God is not their God. They would stay, build up their strength, and fulfill a much bigger duty. Humans have to learn what darkness is to see light. They would teach them this. You and me, are part of that system."_

Emil was silent. This all seemed like some sort of mumbo jumbo to him.

"_And there is more. You should not feel hatred against your new self."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Power and hunger, the balance of light and dark is not everything. Trust me, young one, when I say that you are indeed very special."_

"Please, explain." Emil begged.

"_All in due time."_

The fog had risen around him. It lay very thick around him, but he didn't even notice. He was about to ask that strange voice to explain once more, when he noticed a much more familiar presence coming steadily closer.

"Emil? Are you out there?"

It was Tino.

"Tino? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Berwald told me that the fog was rolling in. We should head back, it's not safe to not see where you are. Dawn isn't too far away, and Lukas would hate for you to be burned."

The Finnish vampire steadily got closer. Soon they stood face to face. Tino smiled, that very kind smile he always wore, when he saw their youngest vampire.

"There you are!" Tino said happily. "Finally, I can see you. Tell me Emil, what were you doing out here?"

"Just needed some space."

Tino laughed.

"Oh, I get it. I used to be the same at time after Berwald turned me. You know, he can be quite clingy. That's okay then, but we should head back and..."

Tino suddenly stopped, and seemed to worryingly look around. The fog around them was even closer than ever.

"What's with this fog? Is Lukas trying something new, this isn't normal."

And then it happened. Something large swooped down and tore into the Finn's shoulder. Tino yelped, clutching his wound. He looked around, but nothing was visible.

"Emil, we're being attacked. Run back to the house, warn the others."

But Emil didn't move.

"EMIL!"

A second thing swooped down again, this time something very sharp tore into Tino's other shoulder. The Finn staggered slightly, before he got to his knees. His strength left him, the wounds he had been given seemingly smoked by something truly corroding. Emil watched him, but his stare was blank.

"Come!" a voice said from within the thickness of the fog. Emil followed silently.

-000-

"Has anyone seen Tiino?" Berwald asked.

The sudden fog had been surprising for them all. It wasn't as if the fog itself scared them, but it was very thick and they all guessed Emil was out there somewhere. On Lukas orders they had already searched the house twice.

"Haven't seen him." Mathias said, yawning by the window, counting the flies in boredom.

"He said he'd look outside." Lukas said. The Norwegian vampire just returned from the basement.

Berwald looked out. The fog was getting thicker by the minute. Mathias had also noticed, and was now gazing out, squinting to see if he could see anything.

"This is getting kind of freaky." he said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say we could cut this up with a knife."

Berwald grunted and turned.

"Hey, were are you going?" Mathias asked, surprised by the Swedes sudden action.

"Goin' to find him." The Swede answered. Seconds later they could hear the door slam shut. From the room Lukas sighed, still puzzled to where his Nursling could be. Mathias simply shook his head.

"Who would have thought he'd be this smitten." he murmured with a smirk.

"Speak for yourself." Lukas retorted. He was about to head upstairs to check the coffins again when something inside him seemingly snapped. It was as if you cut a bowstring in half, it felt like it. For a minute Lukas didn't understand a thing, and then he realised something alarming.

Emil... it was the connection he had with Emil. Somehow, something within him seemed to have cut it.

"What's wrong?" Mathias tried to ask, but Lukas was in panic mode. The Norwegian dashed after Berwald. As soon as he opened the door he could hear a familiar roar. It was Berwald, he recognised it. But it did not sound good.

The sound alerted Mathias as well, who ran after him. Thankfully the fog seemed to finally clear slightly, but what soon met them was a gruelling sight.

Berwald was clinging to Tino, tears in his eyes. He kept shouting the Finns name, but Tino wasn't responding. His eyes were closed and his face was awfully pale. There were deep gashes on his shoulders, that oozed of some foul-smelling toxin. Emil was nowhere in sight, but Lukas still knew he had been out here, but he wasn't anymore. Why?

"Help Berwald with Tino." Lukas told Mathias, who nodded. The Norwegian vampire murmured a few spells. His entire form changed in a black mist that shrunk. Minutes later the back of a wolf could be seen hurrying across the landscapes.

He didn't return until just a few minutes before the sun rose.

By then Berwald had tended to Tino to the best of his abilities. Mathias had called Eduard again, and through him contacted Gilbert about the events. Gilbert naturally freaked when he heard this, and told Mathias to wait for more news while he assembled every available vampire in Europe.

Dawn came, forcing them all to rest. Berwald slept outside his coffin this day, holding Tino's hand. Only the next night did he continue to tend to his lover, this time with Lukas' help. The two of them eventually managed to stop the horrible toxin, or whatever it was, to destroy Tino from the inside.

But the Finn remained out-cold for several more days. Lukas would have loved to spend those days looking for Emil. The problem he had was that he had no clue where to look.

-000-

Four days later he finally got some leads. But it happened in a most unexpected way.

Right after the sun set, there was a knock on the door.

"Lukas, open the door right now!" someone said from the other side. Mathias had just woken up after Lukas had kicked him out from his coffin. Berwald was still busy looking after Tino.

Said Dane was slightly puzzled when he heard the familiar voice of Eduard. At first he thought he was still asleep and dreaming, when another voice joined in.

"Come on you Norwegian bastard, get your lazy ass up!"

This time it was Basch.

Mathias walked up to the door, when a third voice joined in.

"Will you guys just shut it!" This time it was Romano. "They're probably still asleep. Told you that this was a bad idea Arthur."

"My ideas are not bad!" Arthur protested.

Mathias opened the door, and saw to his shock that it wasn't just Eduard, Basch, Romano and Arthur on the other side. With them also came Francis, who looked much better now, Feliciano, who still didn't seem to have gotten over Ludwig's death, Rodeirich, Antonio, who was snozing and Yekaterina, who was holding him.

"What the... what are all of you doing here?" Mathias asked.

"We're here to see you. May we come in?" Arthur asked. Mathias nodded, and stood aside. Once everyone had cramped up he hurried to find Lukas upstairs, and to warn him of the upcoming chaos.

Lukas was seemingly tired this evening, but once Mathias had finished to explain the Norwegian only said:

"They're here? For Christ's sake."

And he got up to tackle it.

There was no point in dragging Berwald with them, as the Swede still stuck close to Tino, so Lukas and Mathias walked downstairs to find everyone shuffled together. There weren't enough chairs or sitting spaces for everyone, so Basch and Rodeirich stood by the wall. Yekaterina, tired of dragging Antonio, left him to sleep underneath the table and Romano, who wasn't too fond of Antonio at times, sat as far away from him as possible. To his right was Feliciano, who was quiet. Eduard sat staring into the fire, next to Athur. Francis was next to Arthur, looking tired.

"Ah, Lukas." Arthur said. Lukas nodded back to him.

"Has everyone fed?" The Norwegian asked.

"We raided a farm before we came here." Yekaterina answered. "Don't worry, that was yesterday night and we did it by the Russian border to Finland.

"Why those borders?" Mathias asked.

"Because most of us, save Arthur and Francis., have been hiding at one of Ivan's locations. There's hardly a safe place left. Most of our homes have been invaded." Rodeirich answered.

"Shame." Romano said. "I had some good wine in my cellar. I am sure those Hunters have been feasting on them. Or so I hope."

"Why?" Yekaterina asked.

"Because I spiked the bottles before I fled."

"Ivan has some extra hideouts to confuse other vampires. He allowed us to borrow one of them for a while. He and Nataliya are hiding somewhere else, don't know where." Basch said.

"So, why are you all here then?" Lukas asked, fearing the worst. He had no space to feed these may vampires and think that they wouldn't be noticed.

"Don't worry. We're switching hideouts, but we're going somewhere else. We asked Arthur to join us, since he knew where you live." Eduard explained. "We need to talk."

Lukad did not like this. "So talk." he added, knowing the worst was about to come.

"It's about Emil." Basch said sternly. "We are here to tell you that we've found out where he is."

"Really, how?" Mathias asked, completely surprised by this statement. Lukas nodded.

"Antonio found him, yes, the idiot can be useful I guess." Romano said. "He was joining us since the Hunters started going after Guputa and Sadik. He kind of got stuck mid fire with Heracles and the two of them split to head North back to us. We don't know where Heracles is, but Guputa and Sadik contacted Ivan two days ago to tell him they were fine. The vamps south are fewer, but they're also more used to the heat, so to speak. Anyway, Antonio headed through Romania on his way back, stayed at the Last Chance, you know, that vampire inn one of Vlad's halflings opened before she was killed, it's still running. He ran into Emil there, and Vlad."

"What,Vlad?" Mathias said, astounded.

"Please, tell us." Lukas cut in.

"I think he should tell you himself." Yekaterina said, and kicked Antonio from underneath the table. The Spaniard yelped, she must have given quite a hard kick, and seconds later his head could be seen sticking up from below.

"Why? I was sleeping." he said.

"Lukas wants to know what you saw in Romania." Rodeirich explained.

"Oh..." he yawned, but stood up properly. Romano sent him a glare. "I was on my way looking for Ivan, when I had to stop in Romania to recharge. The Hunters had chased me all the way, but I found out from some low-life who tried to fight me that several of them had found a temporary rest at the Last Chance, don't know how though. I was there, starving, feasting on a chicken, if I remember correctly, when I saw Emil. Had no idea he had flown the coup, but then Vlad arrived and I fled. I didn't want to fight him."

"How was Emil?" Lukas asked, concern in his voice.

"Now that you ask, he was behaving quite oddly, even for a newborn. He seemed to be in such control of himself, that shocked me. Normally, Newborns his age are so temperamental. I remember when I met Romano first time, he tried to bite my head off."

"I sometimes wish Vlad hadn't held me back." Romano murmured. Feliciano stared horridly at his brother.

"Please, no more bloodshed." he pleaded. Romano sighed, but nodded.

"We also came to tell you both, that if Emil has allied with Vlad we are forced to take consequences." Arthur continued. "After Ludwig perished, things have just spiralled downhill and we don't need more trouble than we already have. From what Mathias told Eduard, Tino was attacked. He is, I gather, still out cold."

"Yes, sadly." Mathias admitted looking towards the stairs.

"We thought so. Look, we don't like this. I too have a Child at the moment, and I kind of liked Emil. He has more control of himself than most of them at their age. Peter is still such a nuisance. But we cannot allow a Newborn to stay uncontrolled. Do you two understand."

"Yes," Both Lukas and Mathias answered simultaneously.

"Good, now for one more thing." Arthur took out a scroll from inside his coat. "You're much better with runes than I am. Do you recognise this one."

Lukas looked at the scroll. He recognised the drawing on it at once. It was a rune-circle. He had made these himself after Mathias introduced him to some of his old writings.

"It's a rune circle... I can tell you that much, and I know the runes. But who was it drawn for, it has some very strange signs on it."

"I don't know. I hoped you could tell me more. After all, you're the expert on runes." Arthur admitted.

"I can't do much without knowing who this person is. Where did you find it?"

"Peter found it a while back, during our last meeting with everyone. It was in one of Ludwig's drawers."

"Peter stole it from Ludwig?" Lukas asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"So, this was Ludwig's?"

"That I am not so sure of."

"What do you mean?"

"Peter said it was in a drawer marked: OBSERVATIONS. I asked Feliciano, and he told me Ludwig had such a drawer for things he kept an eye on. This circle belonged to someone else, but we don't know who."

"Why are you so interested then?" Mathias asked.

"Because this was a copy... and because Alfred saw this exact circle a few weeks back. None of us thought about it. I was on Skype with him the day before we left the islands, and Peter flailed that behind me. That's when he told me."

"You mean this was sent to other vampires? Why?" Lukas asked.

"I have no idea. It's strange for someone to do something like this. But, many of the vampires that have been turned in America over the last few years were part of New Age foundations in America. Maybe this was some sort of code or statement."

"Probably, I'll have a closer look at it." Lukas agreed.

"Thank you, tell us if you figure something out."

There was a pause, in which several of the vampires in the room tensed. Lukas wondered what everyone was thinking, but he had no powers to read their minds. Over the years several of them had mastered the art of unreadable expressions.

"Then that is good." Romano said. "Brother, Eduard, everyone, we better be moving again."

"You're leaving already?" Mathias asked. This was the quickest visit he could ever recall.

"We have no choice. We need to reach a specific location before night is over." Yekaterina said.

They all got to their feet, said their goodbyes and slowly walked towards the door. Lukas and Mathias followed them.

"Tell us if you hear anything from Emil." Rodeirich said to Lukas.

"Thank you for looking after Elizaveta. Gilbert said she is doing much better now." Yekaterina said with a faint smile.

"Keep in mind, I am not very fond of the brat. If I had any say in this, we would have disposed of him ages ago. We don't need more brats." Basch said. Francis elbowed him. He and Arthur had a flight back to Britain to catch.

"You, my friend, be quiet." The French vampire hissed. It was the first time he opened his mouth.

"Stay calm, and keep out of trouble." Arthur said, last to leave. When the door closed Mathias sighed of relief. But Lukas expression was still stern.

"Lukas, what is it?" he asked.

"Emil is with Vlad. Why would he have gone with him?"

"I don't know. Hey look on the bright side. Vlad hasn't killed him, so obviously he is safe."

"I still don't like it. I don't trust him."

"So it may be." Mathias said. "Look Lukas, we don't have time to go after Vlad. Europe is crawling with Hunters. As much as I would like to have him safe and sound, it's impossible. We don't even know if he's still there. Vlad has somehow managed to stay out of harms way. I am sure Emil won't get hurt."

But Lukas did not like this. He was pretty sure now what had happened, though he didn't understand how. Only now did he realise that Arthur may have been able to tell him something about this, but he doubted it.

His bond with Emil had been severed.

Somehow, he wasn't Emil's Maker anymore.

It just didn't make sense.

-000-

_You therefore wait in the shadows, wishing it will all stop._

-000-

The Last Chance is an actual name I saw in a hostel, backpacking. I stumbled upon it while we stayed in Amsterdam, Holland. I seriously thought it was the strangest choice of name ever.

IMPORTANT: For some strange reason, Fanfiction doesn't load for me on my computer. For a while,until this bloody ordeal can be sorted, I am updating my chapters on my tablet.

My virus program fretted out this morning, so it might be a virus. But it works fine for sites like YoutTube, Facebook, my Gmail (thank God) and Scandinavia and the World. Strangely Google, Fanfiction, Deviantart and 90% of all the internetsites I've tested. I have no idea what is going on, but as my tablet works, I'm mailing over chapters to hopefully fix this sometime soon. It's annoying me to no end.

This will hopefully not slow my uploads, as my Bachelor finished last Thursday, and my workload has lifted significantly since then. I still have a presentation and a an Opposition to do, but since my supervisor gave me the thumbs up, I hope it will go well... just had some bad luck getting the sternest teacher at our institution to be my examiner (of course).

So, I'm hoping to start updating every 3 days. I'm leaving for China in September, and I wish to finish this, and a prequel, that I am going to start on soon, because this story is almost finished.


	12. Is there no other way

Halfway there... yay! Only 12 chapters left, and this story is almost finished by now... even more fun.

I feel like I need to truly ask all of Romania for forgiveness for what I am about to do in this chapter, and for future chapters. Trust me when I say this is not a reflection whatsoever on Romania as a nation (which is among the top European nations on my to-visit-list). I kind of read through Romania's profile on hetalia wiki, and I am near ashamed of the monster I turned him into.

Ps: Seriously, do not kill me for this chapter.

**Bites, Blood, Immortality**

**Chapter 12**

**Is there no other way, to make this pain go away, to die and drop?**

Blood can be quite a fascinating substance. It's iron, but it's liquid. It's red, even though that colour doesn't reflect on the skin. It symbolises life, but it also symbolises death. To many it is disgusting, but to them it is like tasting wine. So rich, potent and fulfilling.

Emil watched in dazed interest as a group of lesser vampires fed frenzied over the dying body of a young woman. He had not joined them, no, his Maker wouldn't allow it. He stood by his Maker's side, as said vampire watched as the carnivorous scene unfolded.

Said Maker sat on what seemingly looked like a throne. Vlad was not a vampire to hold back on expenses. It was a luxurious creation, carved in ebony.

"Are you happy?" Vlad asked with a thin smile.

Emil nodded.

"Come here." Vlad ordered. Emil obeyed, silently.

Emil sat down on Vlad's lap. The vampires stared at each other for a brief moment. Vlad smiled, before he leaned closer to the much younger vampire.

"Welcome home." he murmured, before the older vampire leaned forward to capture the younger vampires lips in his own.

The vampires on the floor were now observing them with interest. Emil was lightly clad in just white loose pants. Some of the youngest ones catcalled as Vlad stroke Emil's almost ivory skin. The Icelandic vampire replied with just as much pressure, tearing at Vlad's clothed body.

-000-

It just made him sick.

Lukas and Mathias were out hunting. As the circumstances were this was all they could do. Feed, survive, stay out of trouble. That morning Arthur had contacted them through Eduard, who had now reached the new hideout, and the Brit had to escape as well. He had been hiding with Francis, his brothers and Peter in a small village in Wales, before the Hunters figured out his hiding. The positive thing was that they all got out unscathed and unharmed.

But that did not solve a lot.

Lukas knew that the Hunters were looking for them. Thankfully, none of the Hunters had reached them here. Most vampires kept to some area with people, this place was far from it. The two vampires would occasionally, when human blood was absolutely necessary, travel south to hunt for human food, but they made sure to keep far away from the hideout.

They didn't want anyone to find out.

But today, they hunted bears. Lukas had spotted one the other day, and now it was his main target. A bear had enough blood for a vampire to sustain for a while. It was certainly not as fulfilling as a human target, but it would give them enough time to not get crazy on the train to Kiruna, which they decided to get on in a few days. They needed human blood, and Kiruna was pretty far away. It was also situated in Sweden, which would pull some suspicions from them.

Mathias suddenly stopped.

"I see it." he whispered and pointed towards a hundred meters ahead. Indeed, the large animal hadn't noticed them yet.

Lukas smirked and dashed forward, with Mathias following him closely. It didn't take long for two vampires to immobilize a bear, but it was still not the easiest of tasks. Bears were predators themselves.

Soon both vampires could be seen tearing holes in the fur. They both drank heavily. For a while only the sounds of the slurping and licking up drops of blood could be heard, before Mathias said.

"Should we find something for Berwald. He's gonna need feeding as well."

"Let's get a fox for him." Lukas agreed.

It had been an unanimous decision that morning that they all needed a proper meal. This had included a very reluctant Berwald as well. Living in isolation, especially when you had to stay quiet, meant less chances for a good meal. Normally Lukas tended to move between his house and the bigger cities, the modern day transport was a glorious invention.

"Do you think we will be able to drag him with us?" Mathias asked Lukas.

"We have to. He needs to feed as much as everyone. Besides, Tino would not forgive him if he would go mad."

"I figured as much." Mathias said, licking the blood from his fingers.

Lukas watched him. The Dane smirked back, walked close enough so that their noses were practically touching, then he kissed his Norwegian lover hard. But Lukas withdrew.

"Later, let's go back."

Mathias pouted making Lukas smile secretively. He looked back behind him, just in time to see Mathias dash forward. For a moment he was puzzled, until he realised that Mathias had seen a fox.

Lukas went after him. The capture was quick and uneventful, so they hurried back to the house where Berwald was waiting with the still unconscious Tino.

The entered the house, and hurried up the stairs to give Berwald his meal. At first the Swede seemed very reluctant to let go of Tino's hand, but in the end Mathias coaxed him to it. Berwald sat in another corner of the room, while Lukas took care of Tino, trying a few spells to hopefully get some signs of seeing the Finn recover.

But once more, nothing worked.

"Berwald, Lukas and I are leaving tomorrow for Kiruna. We need to feed properly, all of us. We would have hoped for Tino to come as well, but we might have to leave him behind."

"Out of the question!" Berwald said, glaring at him.

"Berwald, you haven't fed for days. You must be close to insane." Lukas reminded him.

"Still don't want to. Tiino needs me."

Lukas was about to reply back that the Swede was acting foolishly, when Mathias stood up. He returned minutes later with a huge pole axe in his hand. Lukas had a few weapons down in the basement from the old days, and axes had always been Mathias' favourite.

Berwald growled at him, but the Dane simply pointed the axe towards the Swedes neck.

"You're coming with us, whether you like it or not." Mathias simply stated.

Berwald snarled, but didn't move. Lukas had to admire the Swedes pride.

"See you tomorrow then." Mathias said with a smile. "Lukas, are you coming?"

Lukas sighed at the seemingly never-ending bickering, but followed Mathias out. He did however turn to observe Berwald stroking Tino's forehead affectionately. He felt bad. Tino, of all people, did not deserve this. He wondered how Emil was doing. He was very worried, Vlad was probably the most dangerous vampire still alive. Was he safe, was he killed. He could no longer tell since there was no bond between them. It was his fault, he should have been more open, should have embraced him like the brother he saw him to be. But he never did. He was never open. He had never tried to fully explain.

That night he allowed Mathias to touch him, to make him forget some of his worries. Pressure and pain was steadily growing, and all he wanted was to forget. He had lived peacefully for over 200 years, couldn't it just continue?

-000-

Kiruna is not the biggest of cities or towns in Sweden, but it holds in own charm. Every summer, the sun stays and remains, every winter the sun can be absent completely. It was small, slightly colder than the cities south, but people here were used to it. When Lukas, Mathias and a still reluctant Berwald got off from the train they eyed some of these people hungrily. It was almost time to feed.

Before they left, Lukas had been careful to make sure to hide Tino from any possible Hunters. The had buried him underneath a pile of rocks in his coffin. The rocks had been left from a blast that happened many years ago, when some humans had accidentally discovered why you should never pour something cold on something hot.

Lukas was sure Tino wouldn't wake up while they were gone. And thus he took it upon himself to drag Berwald forward, so that he could show them a good hunting spot.

"Well, this is your territory, not mine." Lukas told him. Berwald grunted, and lead the way.

There weren't any kind of brothels or really other night life activities in such a small place, but people did still move about. Berwald told them to split, find single people out for a late walk. Humans liked pets, and pets needed exercise, even at late evening, and that became their goals. Mathias was fortunate to stumble upon a woman, walking her dog. Berwald found a single man, on his way back from his girlfriend. Lukas found a jogger, and dragged the unsuspecting young man to a secluded part.

It took them a full night to feed. In his solitude Lukas had time to gather his thoughts, where nothing could distract him other than the pleasure of hunts. Nothing seemed to distract him enough however to imagine the scenes that had to happen with Emil. Ever since he'd been told that Emil was with Vlad his blood had been ice cold, and he turned in sleep, even though his body was technically dead while resting.

He knew he had to do something, but what? Chase after Vlad? Romania was most likely swarmed with Hunters. It was madness.

But he had to know how Emil was doing. He couldn't linger behind like this, not when he was responsible for turning the man. Truth to be told, Emil had filled some of the pain that was left after Erik had died. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he needed Emil, he was the brother he lost.

Lukas finished his meal, the jogger he had found slumped to the ground. But he didn't care.

"You'll forget about this." was all he said, staring with those hypnotic eyes into the man's. The man nodded, got back to his feet and started to walk dazedly to his home.

There was a crack behind him. Lukas turned, but it was just Mathias.

"Done yet? Berwald reckons we'll find more on the other side. We should get going."

"Mathias, I've decided." Lukas said.

The Dane blinked.

"Decided? Decided on what?"

Lukas sighed.

"I'm going after Vlad."

Mathias stared at him, then he did something Lukas had never seen him do before. He grabbed him, hugged him close as if Lukas was the last thing he could cling to.

"I knew you were going to say that one of these days. He really does look like him. I'm sorry." Mathias whispered in his ear.

Lukas wanted to hug him back, to cry. All the pain that had been there over the years seemed to well up.

"I'm coming with you. I won't let you do this alone." Mathias said softly.

"Thank you."

Hands joined they went to look for Berwald, who was busy keeping his eyes on a group of teenagers. All teenagers had fallen for his trance, so it was short work to get one final meal before the train would leave back home. They would need to return shortly, if not just to see if Tino had awoken.

Before boarding the train back, Berwald gave one last look over his territory. Being back in your own home was nice from time to time. Even if he was happy to return to the man that once saved his life.

-000-

It's rare for Berwald to smile so broadly, but when they returned to find out that Tino was indeed awake his face dropped every hint of sternness that the Swede usually had. Berwald had noticed as soon as they had returned. He could sense Tino's annoyance of not being able to open his lid. It made the Swede laugh, a very rare sight.

Tino was awake, starved, but feeling better. Berwald, now feeling better that his lover was awake, went out immediately to hunt. Mathias went off to one of the closer towns for some supplies. On their way back to the house Lukas had decided to tell him about their plans. The Swede hadn't said anything against them, just grunted and nodded.

Now Lukas told Tino, and the Finn had a few more things to say.

"Lukas, I think this is the worst idea anyone has had since Heracles tried to date a Gorgon. If Vlad took Emil, there is no way you can get him back. I may be younger than the rest of you, but even I know how strong he is."

"I have to Tino." Lukas sighed. "You don't know what it's like to nurse a Child. You haven't had one yet. I never intended to turn Emil, but my loneliness got the better of me. Now, I need him back."

Tino sighed.

"I guess it was Vlad or someone among his pack that attacked me then." the Finn said touching his still aching shoulders. The poison had done its job now, it had slowed down every prospect of Tino waking up. It had thankfully not killed him, which was always a possibility and none of them could figure out why it hadn't.

"I guess so." Lukas said. "Did you by any chance see who did?"

"Not really, it was very foggy. I guess it must have been some sort of magic fog. But, whatever attacked me it was flying."

"Bats then. Follows the pattern."

"Yeah, but Lukas... please don't go. It's absolute lunatics!"

Lukas sighed, and sat down beside Tino's coffin.

"Tino, remember when you had a family. You lost your fiancé, didn't you? Remember you went to fight those who had harmed her."

"Yes, but..."

"I lost my brother once. I didn't just loose him, I killed him. I have never been able to forgive myself for that. Then I met Emil, whom I first believed to be Erik again. I think I turned him because I wanted Erik back. But Emil isn't Erik. I don't know how souls work, but even if it is Erik's soul given a second chance by God, Emil grew up differently. Of course they would never be the same. Still, I have done nothing but to treat him that way. I need to change that. I need him back, to make things right. Or I'll be as bad as Vlad."

Tino snickered.

"Lukas, you'd never turn and pole thousands of people just for fun."

"No, but trust me. One or a few thousand, it doesn't matter. We have no rights after all to destroy others, and yet we do."

Lukas sighed.

"I'm still going. Now that I know that you are fine I can go as well. Berwald will care for you, we all know he will. And I need to do this. I need to know the truth of what is happening."

"Fine, but seriously. Be careful Lukas. You know how many Hunters that are out there, and they will be looking for you."

"I know. But don't worry too much. Mathias will come with me. I am sure we will manage. I will return with Emil, then things can finally calm down a bit."

"You still might have to deal with the others too, though."

"We'll manage. If worst comes to worst we'll just migrate to Greenland."

Tino chuckled.

"Was that supposed to be a joke. Lukas, since when do you joke?"

"Since when do you sleep in your coffin for days? You know, Berwald worried so much we had to drag him to feed."

"Fair enough, I guess."

-000-

The next day they were set to leave.

Lukas had to admit, it would probably have been better if either of them had bothered to learn more about cars, but Mathias was generally horrible with technology and Lukas had never bothered. Tino was the only driver among them, and in general Tino tried to keep up with these things. Lukas honestly didn't know if Emil had ever gotten a license, but he guessed he had. He was 23 when he was turned much later after all.

They had packed lightly. Just some money, a few clothes and other necessary things. Neither of them fancied the idea of camping, so they had decided to meld into the cities. Despite his fears, Mathias had agreed to take the late flight to Oslo. They knew Hunters would be there, but as long as they didn't act as vampires, the Hunters would most likely ignore them. So, they had an idea.

It was a high risk, but what could they do about it. They would be among humans, constantly, and not lift a finger. They would have to concentrate hard for this, after all the more humans the more likely they were to attack someone. But vampires tended to hunt along, and single out prey. It would be a good camouflage.

"Ready to go?" Lukas asked, taking his bag.

"Sure." Mathias said, hauling his own rucksack onto his shoulders. Tino was down to say goodbye to them. Both he and Berwald would stay at the house. It was, after all, the safest place they could stay in at the moment since it was isolated and the Hunters somehow had found their former homes.

Mathias waved as Lukas and he steered their path towards Tromsø. It would take a while to get there, and they had a flight to catch. The sun had just set, so they had to hurry. Thankfully, clothes and smaller luggage melted into shadows with them when they moved this way.

Don't ask how, they wouldn't be able to tell you.

The flight to Oslo took almost two hours, and once more Mathias didn't relax until they were back on the ground again. Mathias was funny that way. He had no problems with most means of transport, but once his body lifted from ground or sea he got immensely uncomfortable. Lukas could have sworn he was ready to kiss the ground.

"Finally... I hate planes. Whoever invented them ought to deserve to be turned and then staked." Mathias said.

"Sshh..." Lukas warned him. They couldn't speak in such terms, not here.

"Sorry" Mathias said, lowering his voice. "So, where do we go now?"

"To Sweden. Remember, Malmö is connected to Copenhagen by bridge. There are buses there that we can take to Germany."

"Good, so how do we get to Malmö?"

"Train."

"That's going to take hours, the sun will be up before we get there."

"Exactly."

"Which means?"

"We have no choice. Let's find someplace to stay. We'll need to leave tomorrow evening again."

Mathias sighed.

"This journey is going to take forever."

Lukas nudged him.

"We have no choice. Come on!"

Mathias shook his head, but smiled. This side of Lukas reminded him so much about the young man he once met.

Sadly, he also remembered some of the bad parts of his long life.

After all, it came to a point when Lukas near had killed him, in order to get away from him.

-000-

_Denmark 1712_

_Mathias had no been looking forward to this day at all. He knew what day it was, marked it on his calendar. Sighing, he decided he hated fate. It was inevitable that it happened after all._

_Their final night had been amazing. Lukas truly had the shape and form of Adonis, and Mathias felt so lucky that the Norwegian vampire had been his. He knew it had started difficultly. Ar first Lukas had blamed him for his turning, for bringing him away from the path of God, for turning him into a monster. Then Lukas mistakenly killed his own brother, and the Norwegian seemed to seal his own heart away in sorrow. But these last few years had been amazing. They weren't together just because of the bond they shared, no... they were together because of something much bigger._

_Love_

_Not since he had been married, those days before he was turned, had he believed in such things. Not since those days she had birthed his sons did he truly believe in happiness. But those days were long gone now. She had died long ago, Mathias had been there to say his goodbyes. His line ended during the Black death, his final heir coughed blood and took one final harsh breath. For hundreds of years he had simply existed, carved his territory, created his borders and just been._

_Lukas had changed all that._

_And now he was about to lose that._

_Any day, any hour, any minute now._

_The bond never broke exactly one hundred year after a Child had been turned, but it was the general margin. Lady Mary of Britannia, when she still lived, had the record among them turning four young men. Arthur had explained that she was, before Aldric turned her, a mother of seven and she was lonely. She killed herself when her last child, Angus, turned on her. _

_Footsteps could be heard._

_Speak of the devil._

"_Mathias?"_

_Mathias turned towards the door. "In here." he said simply. Lukas entered shortly after, dressed in a blue coat, with a white shirt underneath and dark trousers. Lukas smiled when he saw him, a rare sight._

"_You seem to be in a good mood today?" Mathias said, as the Norwegian vampire walked into his embrace. Soft lips met his own. Mathias kissed back, hungrily, parting Lukas' lips to allow himself to taste._

_Lukas moaned, clinging to Mathias as if the Dane was made of the oxygen on Earth. Mathias mentally sighed, deciding to cherish these last few moments, and started to undo the Norwegian's coat and unbutton his shirt._

_Cold air met the light skin, making the nipples harden. Mathias kissed downwards, wanting to bring as much pleasure as possible for his love. Lukas, who was completely enthralled, busy feeling as Mathias trailed downwards, closed his eyes and leaned backwards onto a table. Mathias tongue swirled around the skin, until it reached a nipple. Then he stopped, busy playing with it._

_His hands trailed down the side and inside the trousers. Such things as boxers didn't exist at this point as it does today, so the Norwegian was bare underneath. Mathias noticed however that the Norwegian was wearing anything more than the clothes that could be easily removed._

_The Danes fingers trailer circles around those parts that so desperately wanted attention._

"_Mathias... please." Lukas moaned. Mathias hands withdrew, and rested upon the now clothed erection of his partner._

"_Let's take this somewhere else." he murmured at Lukas' lips. Lukas nodded, and kissed his lover hard once more. The two hurried back to the bedroom, where they didn't leave until the next evening._

-000-

_And the next day came._

_Mathias woke up first as soon as the sun had set. Lukas was still out cold, their last night had been long and most sensual. Lukas was an amazing lover, and Mathias saw himself as very lucky. _

_He decided against getting up. He wanted to spend every minute with his love of the time they had left. He wondered when it would happen, he couldn't but to wonder when it would start. He could tell that his own bond was slowly breaking. Lukas would soon no longer be part of him. His instincts would tell him so._

_Lukas stirred. Mathias smiled. The Norwegian opened his eyes, at first quite confused what he was doing in the bed and not in his coffin. But then he remembered, and a blush coloured his cheeks._

"_Evening." Mathias said with a smile._

_Lukas turned his head. Mathias chuckled. Lukas could be like this quite often, silent and mysterious, but that was just another thing he liked about him._

"_Evening." Lukas murmured from the other end. It made Mathias smile even wider. The Dane leaned forward, kissed Lukas on the cheek before he started to untangle from the sheets. Lukas didn't move, but that was okay. It was his normal behaviour after a night of sex._

_Mathias scooted closer to Lukas, and laid his arm around his waist. "Hungry?" he asked._

_Lukas nodded._

_Mathias smirked. He had a few servants in his hug castle, it was customary of him to do so, so he rang a bell and a few minutes later one of the maids entered. _

"_You called, my lord."_

_Lukas wasn't slow to act. The Norwegian looked at her, completely ignoring his lack of clothing. At first the maid blushed furiously, she was used by now to finding these two together, despite it being a sin, but the way one of her young masters looked at her, she couldn't look away._

"_Come here." Lukas ordered, and she obeyed. When she was within reach Lukas bit her, lapped some of her blood away. Mathias watched him, with a smirk._

_Lukas didn't take much, Mathias had taught him not to be too greedy. After a few more sucks he closed the wound, told her to return to the kitchen to order their meals, and returned to bed._

"_You're getting better. It seems like you've finally gotten the hang of it." Mathias said as Lukas lay down beside him again. Lukas smiled._

"_I guess I had a descent teacher." he said._

_Mathias smirked. He was going to miss that smile._

"_You wanna get up?" he asked._

"_Not yet." Lukas said with a yawn. Mathias smiled even wider and draped his arm around his love._

_Please, just a little longer._

_Outside an owl hooted. A couple of bats flew by, nightlife had slowly begun. Mathias could feel the instincts within him starting to awaken once more. He could tell Lukas was shivering slightly, obviously noticing as well. Things were changing._

"_Are you all right?" Mathias asked, though he knew the answer._

"_I feel funny. I've been feeling like this since yesterday. At first I thought I had drunk bad blood again, but it's getting worse. I don't know why."_

_Mathias hugged him closer, a look of sadness struck his face momentarily, but Lukas couldn't see this. He was busy burying his face in Mathias' chest._

"_It's okay." Mathias said soothingly. For the time Lukas relaxed a little, breathing softly. _

_'Fuck you nature' Mathias thought. It wouldn't be long now._

_He could tell. Unlike him, Lukas would most likely have no control over it._

-000-

_It is inevitable that it happens. Mathias even felt when it happened. The bond between them finally broke around midnight. It's a sound you cannot hear, but you feel it vibrating within you. Mathias gasped, the old ancient instincts awoke within him. His inner demon snarled at the familiar presence of an unwelcome predator in his domain. Mathias grabbed onto the railing of the staircase he had been heading up for. His hands seemingly created marks. _

_And then Lukas was there, in front of him._

_Mathias had heard that many Children ran in the presence of older vampires, but he wasn't surprised that Lukas wasn't like them. Throughout the hundred years they had spent together the Norwegian vampire had done his best to always be on equal footing, to reach up, to walk beside him. It made sense then for Lukas to go for him when this time had finally come._

_Lukas normally blue eyes seemed to be coloured red by hatred and instincts. He lunged at Mathias, who held his arm up to shield his face. Fangs bore and flashed as both vampires tried to aim, to maul the other. Kicks and punches flew by, most to be dodged, but a few hit. Mathias knew he would have bruises after this._

"_Fight me!" Lukas snarled at him. All those precious emotions they had held had shattered, just like that. They circled each other, trying to find an opening, but it was not easily achieved. Mathias was older, more experienced and physically stronger. Lukas was still young and had less experience, but he was faster and could use magic, which was a rare feature among them._

"_I don't want to hurt you." Mathias snarled back, but his actions spoke differently. He once more lunged at Lukas, who easily dodged and kicked him in the stomach. It hurt, but he could live with that. _

"_Fight me!" Lukas snarled once more. This time the Nowegian drew a sign in the air. The air around them started to glow. Mathias snarled, but backed quickly as a near transparent wolf appeared to attack him. The wolf vanished almost as quickly as it had been summoned, but Lukas still smirked. He got behind Mathias, and grabbed onto him. Bit down on his neck and drew blood._

_Mathias fought back and managed to be free, but he was bleeding. Lukas smirked victoriously. _

_But Lukas had not been among the two vampires to rule north for nothing,and it was time for Lukas to know why. With ungodly strength he dashed forward to knock Lukas into a wall. _

_For a moment it seemed as if he had won, but Lukas got back to his feet. His body was bleeding, his skin bruised and one of his arms was bent in a funny way. Mathias could tell that his last blow had seemingly scared the Norwegian, because it didn't hold the same hatred anymore. Instead, fear grazed his features. Lukas was frightened, most likely he had realised he could not win._

_The Norwegian vampire fled. Mathias hurried after him, but despite his wounds Lukas was still fast. Mathias also suffered some heavy blood loss, which made him slower, speed had never been his greater strength._

_Lukas was ahead of him by a few hundred metres, when the Norwegian turned and stopped. Drawing his own blood he drew runes onto the floor, then he continued on. Mathias stopped as well, but not because Lukas had stopped, no. To his horror he realised Lukas had summoned one of the ancient Nordic giants, Mathias tried to fight off this giant monster, but the problem with apparitions is that they cannot tire. Vampires, despite their strength, will, just like humans, tire and Mathias was weakened._

_After minutes of struggle the giant got through his defences and grabbed him with his tight fists, seemingly squeezing him to death. He knew he would most likely have died, hadn't it been for the fact that Lukas then had reached the borders to his territory. Magic grows weaker the further away the user is, and the apparition slowly faded. Mathias couldn't feel Lukas anymore. He lay broken, dying and exhausted at the entrance of his own castle. Tears welled forward as he realised that this was most likely the last time he would ever be truly near his love, and it was painful._

_He had made Lukas immortal, so that they would always be together._

_But instincts would force them to always remain apart._

-000-

_Is there no other way, to make this pain go away, to die and drop?_

-000-

I really am enjoying writing about Lukas for some reason. I just like to picture his old self as naïve, family friendly and so loyal to his religion, just to grow so much colder after Erik's death. I hope it is noticeable that Lukas did start to open a little once more after he had spent some years with Emil.

I feel like the most sadistic writer at times as well. I didn't intend at first to make Emil into a supposed "love" interest for Vlad, after all the time I spend downwriting him. But somehow it fit so well into my final picture, that I just couldn't help you. I seriously hope I haven't made any if you extremely uncomfortable. I've noticed that Hong Kong has been the popular pairing (why is beyond me). I honestly have no clue how I am going to do with Emil's future relations though.

And if anyone is wondering, Mathias knew all along that Lukas would have to leave him. No vampire couple can, in this universe, stay together without being affected by the territorial instincts that trap them eventually. That is why he can be quite... moody throughout his memories. He really does love Lukas, and I suppose Lukas loves him to. Otherwise I doubt it would be Mathias he somehow ends up partnering with every time something needs to be done.

The only vampire in this story that somehow has been slightly untouched by the instincts is Feliciano, and I am still trying to figure out why.


	13. More tears trickle down

Halfway done now... I still have 11 more chapter to offer after this one.

Just curious... what do you guys think of the story so far? Just asking, because it's been very quiet with the reviews lately...

**Bites, Blood, Immortality**

**Chapter 13**

**More tears trickle down, mixed in your blood, water and salts.**

It truly took forever for them to reach Romania. Of course, the weather was not on their side and it was pouring. Lukas normally didn't mind rain, it was to be expected to rain when you lived near a coast. But the rain itself was freezing, and after a few minutes they could barely feel anything.

It was with a relief that the two wandering vampires reached the infamous Last Chance, the vampire inn. On their way south they had stumbled upon fleeing vampires, many who fled from their former territories to escape Hunters, but the inn was rumoured to remain safe. It was weird. Vampire inns weren't known for their safety. They were small, insignificant and normally only hosted vampires that needed to flee their former territories. They were often half ruined, as several vampires in one place tended to cause a lot of fights, but Lukas and Mathias had no other leads. This was were Antonio had stumbled upon Vlad and Emil.

And Romania was after all infected by Hunters, so they needed to know where to look before they acted.

You might be wondering how vampires could stay at an inn... well... they can't. The inn was famous for constantly breaking down into pieces from vampires fighting. By the end, the owner of the inn was forced to use his own kind of magic to dampen the territorial instincts... it tended to work sometimes, but often it saved him from having to repair his inn every 5 months.

The door to the small inn was open upon arrival. Lukas walked in first, but Mathias stopped for a minute.

"What is it? Do you sense him?"

Mathias shook his head.

"No, that's the thing. I don't."

The Norwegian sighed.

"We still need to check." he said and walked in. Mathias followed him after a minute, stopping to watch two vampire women roll up their skirts to some unsuspecting human travellers.

How was this place safer than his own castle? He had no clue.

Lukas walked in to see a most unusual interior. Honestly, it reminded him of a New Orleans voodoo exhibition than a vampire inn. The walls held rows of small shrunken heads, a group of lesser vampires played darts with a severed human head and needles. There were a number of skulls, one on each table and every skull had a candle on it, giving a faint light.

The innkeeper was by African heritage, or seemed to be. He was polishing a couple of crystal goblets when Mathias and Lukas walked up to him.

"What can I help you with?" he asked in a dull tone.

"A room with coffins for two." Mathias said, handing him a few leu bills.

The innkeeper nodded, put his goblets aside and took forth a huge leather-bound book.

"Names?" he asked.

"Lukas Bondevik."

"Mathias Køhler."

"And who turned you?"

"Him."

"Aldric."

The innkeeper raised an eyebrow at Mathias answer, but didn't say a thing. It was customary for vampires to present themselves by which Maker they had, if they perished. Someone had to be told after all.

"Duration of stay?"

"Just a few days we hope. We don't know yet. We're looking for information." Mathias responded.

The innkeeper nodded and just drew a line. He gave Mathias a key, with a skeleton head for a handle.

"Room 26, door to the left" the innkeeper said and returned to his goblets. Mathias lead the way to the back of the inn, where there was a staircase up.

They unloaded their bags, and gave the room a quick look. It wasn't anything in particular. There were two coffins, just as promised, a small desk, a chair, boarded windows and a wardrobe to share. Apart from that there was also a lot of cobwebs and several spiders, which clearly meant that no one bothered to keep these rooms very orderly.

Lukas didn't bother to complain, it would do absolutely nothing as spiders existed everywhere, and fighting cobwebs was generally a loosing battle. Instead he and Mathias returned to the large open room, where most vampires gathered.

They sat down at a vacant table in the middle, simply listening to the conversations around them. They had to start to ask someone, but who?

As they waited two girls sat down beside them. Mathias recognised them as the two girls whom he saw outside.

"Hello, you're some fine-looking ones. Not pat of the usual maggots?" one of the girls said. She had curly black hair, and wore a black lace net to cover half her face.

"Not from around?" the second girl asked. She was brown-haired, and wore heavy make up with blood-red lipstick.

"You could say that." Mathias answered.

"The name is Camelia" the black haired woman said, showing of a toothy smile. "This is Ágnes." she said, motioning towards her friend.

"I'm Mathias. This is Lukas." Mathias said. "We're from the North."

"Oh, Germany?" Ágnes asked.

"Norway." Lukas answered. "Though, Mathias is from Denmark."

Both girls 'awed' at this.

"So, what brings you south? The exotic tastes, willing women? Or has the North been worse infected than here?" Camelia asked, snarling at the last statement.

"It's the same in all of Europe, so we've heard. We're looking for someone." Mathias stated.

"Oh, who?" Camelia asked.

"A young vampire. Pale, like us. He has more white blond hair, slightly shorter. Violet eyes, rings a bell?"

Camelia shook her head.

"Sorry, I can't help you." she said, but Ágnes seemed to be deep in thought.

"I may have seen someone like that?" she said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Where?" Lukas asked.

"Here, several days ago. Had to flee Hungary myself, the Hunters took down my sister. Came here because someone said they could help us, but all available vampires would need to come."

"And?" Lukas asked.

"It was a lot of crap really. This high and mighty vampire, don't remember his name, was here and he spoke about the _day_. Recruited a number of idiots, emptied half the inn in one night. But I remember he had a younger vampire with him. I remember the young one because he surprised me."

"How so?" Mathias asked.

"They seemed very close, him and that other one. The other was old,I could tell by the way he acted... much like you." she pointed towards Mathias. "I can tell you are not a young one like myself or Camelia. Anyway, the young and the old seemed closed. If I wasn't mistaken I'd say they could have been lovers."

Lukas gave Mathias a look that clearly was shocked. This did not make sense whatsoever.

"Are you sure they were that close?"

She nodded.

"They stayed in the room next to me. Honestly, I could hear the get... _at it_, so to speak. Yeah, it is disgusting when Makers use their Children, but this one clearly did."

She paused for a bit.

"If you want to know more, Thomas can tell you more."

"Who?" Mathias asked.

"Thomas, Thomas Haggis. He used own a landmass in Scotland before Angus, the brother to the big shot, tossed him out. He went with this guy, but he came back yesterday. Said he didn't want to continue, they're doing some weird things over there."

She leaned closer to Lukas, so that neither Mathias or Camerlia could hear what she said.

"You're a good looking guy, so I'll tell you. You better stay out of this. It simply smells of death, and personally nothing we do can do anything about this. We have many vampires, but those Hunters have destroyed us by the dozen. Rumours say the Hunters even killed Ludwig, you know that giant from Germany. If the Hunters can kill people from those clans, we have no chance of survival."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lukas promised, not even mentioning he was technically made and bred from the same vampire as Ludwig.

Mathias gave Camerlia and Ágnes a few leu bills. Neither vampires had much money, and they had supplied them with information. It was risky, but they knew they would have to buy information, and vampires rarely robbed each other. There was no point doing that, as you could never tell for sure whom would be the stronger, and the one you robbed could easily be the one to kill you.

Ágnes pointed them towards a man sitting playing cards with two other vampires in a corner of barred windows. They thanked the girls for their information, and changed seats.

Lukas and Mathias decided to join the game. Mathias added some money to the steadily growing pile, while a grey and aged vampire handed out the cards.

The game started in silence, and lasted for a few rounds. The cards exchanged hands, until it was just Lukas and the man Thomas Haggis left. Lukas could easily tell that Thomas was Scottish by the accent. The question he was dying to ask was what the Scot knew.

"Good show, my friend, but I win." Thomas said with a smirk. However, seeing his opponents hand Lukas smiled inwardly.

"Royal flush." he stated peacefully. Thomas stared at him, not believing his eyes.

"Well done." another of the men at the table said. Lukas handed them back half of what they had bid on. The older vampire nodded, though he stayed quiet. The two rose, and headed towards the innkeeper, to order some fresh meal.

Thomas looked fuming, his face neared the same colour as his already red hair. Lukas smirked.

"I can give this to you." Lukas said, tapping his finger on the pile of money.

"Nah, you earned it my friend. Beat me in my own game."

"I insist." Lukas said in an unusually sweet tone. "You see, I need information."

Thomas stared at him.

"Go on." he said, intrigued.

Lukas leaned closer.

"We've heard you've been in contact with Vlad the Impaler."

Thomas paled, significantly.

"He sent you, didn't he? I am not going back, I don't care if you destroy me, but I am not going back there."

Mathias raised an eyebrow.

"Chill out, my friend. We're looking for Vlad ourselves." Mathias said, holding his hands in front of him.

"Why?"

"Let's just say that he took something from us, and we want him back." Lukas said. "Vlad didn't send us, we came on our own to find him. Do you know where he is and what he is doing. We need to know."

Thomas stared at them. For a while it looked as if he wasn't going to say a thing. Then he looked around quickly, as if he was frightened that people were listening.

"Do you guys have somewhere we could talk? I don't want to talk here in the open."

Mathias nodded.

"Tomorrow, at sunset." he whispered back. Apparently, this had to be important. Many vampires had openly spoken about Vlad in the past, for this vampire to be scared of it meant that it was too dangerous to speak openly.

-000-

Later that evening Lukas and Mathias sat by the bar, talking to the innkeeper. Several vampires had suddenly left the inn, including the two girls they met, after a flash in a nearby area. Lukas knew what was happening, but he wasn't go to be frightened. It turned out this was no ordinary inn, and they were in fact safer here than their own homes.

"Yeah, my grandpa moved here from New Orléans, after a voodoo witch doctor cursed his head small. He never got it to grow back, found no cure for it, so he built this place to stay outside of trouble. He met a couple of vamps, and offered them a room, that's how business started. My family used voodoo since before we became slaves in the New World. Father shrunk all these heads, when he owned this house. Safest place on Earth for you lot now."

"So, how come you claim that?" Mathias asked.

"Because it is. Hunters nor vampires don't know daft about voodoo magic. Grandpa designed his chants to help you lot, vampires and he were friends. Any vampire can enter, and humans who don't know what vampires are can, but any human with the knowledge of vampire can't. Causes some issues when vamps wants to invite someone, but most like it that way."

"And what about humans who figure it out?" Lukas asked.

"It depends on where they figure it out." The innkeeper said with a smirk. "If they're outside this house their heads shrink, until their brains explode. If they get in here, their bodies melt and leave skeleton. I got many extra heads in my basement that way."

Lukas whistled, quite impressed. "I have to say, I would love to get to learn some of these things one day."

"Ah, interested in magic?"

"Yes, quite. I use runes myself, but they're hard to work with. I'd love to test myself in other branches one day, when this whole mess is over and done with."

"What on Earth for?" Mathias asked.

"Arthur. Every time there's no threats he starts nipping on my borders." Lukas explained with a frown. "Fifty years ago he summoned dead skeletons to chase me out of Narvik. I'd love to send something at him for once, but he knows how to ruin my magic."

The innkeeper smirked.

"I could teach you to take control of him for a while. You can do that. Once did with a human who asked questions. Made him believe he was a chimpanzee. Heard he went into a mental asylum after that."

Mathias shivered.

"Remind me to never get on _your_ bad side." the Dane said. Lukas smirked. The Dane had an expression of a lost puppy. For a brief moment Lukas felt the urge to kiss him, but he didn't want to do so in front of so many vampires.

They changed the topic and ordered a live turkey each. They spoke about their own territories, it was quite common to do so when you lived isolated for many years. The sun neared rising, causing every vampire to retreat for the day. Before going to bed however Lukas did deliver the kiss he had been inclined to do earlier, but they were both tired from days of travelling and hiding, so uneventfully they fell asleep.

Hours passed and seemingly nothing uninteresting happened, not that either would notice. When the sun set and they regained mobility of their limbs there was a knock on the door.

"Open." Lukas said. "It's probably Thomas."

Mathias, who had the coffin closest to the door, did. Thomas stumbled in, looking like he had slept in a barn. There were straws in his hair, and his clothes seemed ruffled.

"Thank goodness you two had your own room. I've been out in the stables all night."

"Why the stables? I didn't even know that this place had horses." Mathias said.

"Those followers of his. They don't take leaving lightly. They don't attack me with everyone watching, that would raise too many questions. Instead they wait until you're alone. My best friend Douglas was killed that way."

"How did they kill him?" Lukas asked.

"Tied him to an open coffin and let him fry in the sun. Wasn't more than ashes and his clothes left. I buried him myself."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Mathias said, honestly meaning it.

"So am I. Doug was a nice lad, I turned him myself 178 years back. We used to send letters to each other, when the instincts didn't allow us to meet. It was easier that way. He didn't even blame me for turning him. You see, he was born a bastard, had nothing. I had an estate and some land. Gave him some before Angus came and shoved us out. I wanted to be a good Maker to him."

"So Angus threw you out, then what?" Mathias asked.

"Travelled for a while, got stuck with some nasty bitchy vampire in Moldova. She really wanted to keep her territory intact. Heard the news a few years later, that there was a salvation for vampires without home."

"What kind of salvation?"

"A big-shot vampire from Romania had conducted a plan to erase all the big ones from the top. He would kill all of those who were too difficult to kill, such as Ivan the Winter General and Ludwig of Germany. You know, those vampires you said were completely untouchable. It sounded too good to be true, but I met Doug sometimes later, and found out it wasn't just a dream. Doug told me the plan came from Vlad the Impaler, and that he, of all, sympathized with us smaller ones. So, I was invited to enter a secret base of his."

"Secret base?"

"Igor built it shortly after Ivan was impaled by the Big ones. He worked on it until the late 18th century, then they broke the seals that held him. Vlad is smart, he can tell when you lot move to find him. He returns to the stake for the sake of looking vulnerable, but he's been growing stronger by the year. When the Hunters blew up his base he was ready, moved down a layer to where no one looked for him. Brought everyone who would listen to him with him."

"Vlad was doing all of that?" Mathias said with a gasp. Lukas was equally as shocked, and by the way Thomas spoke, he figured that the vampire knew whom they were, or what crowd they moved with.

Thomas smirked, as if he had read Lukas' mind, but it was most likely the way Lukas looked at him that ticked him off.

"I figured you two had to be among the Big ones when I saw you. You act differently. You don't crawl in the dirt, you all hold your heads high no matter what. Angus was the same, saw Arthur once and he was the same. You are all the same, but I don't blame you. The older the blood, the stronger it gets. Most of ourselves became vampires from bad human blood that turned by hatred or got influenced by vampires nearby. We are not very strong, even some of us can age and die. You don't, you don't even change. I could tell, but I am not frightened. You are here to see Vlad, aren't you?"

"So you know then?" Mathias asked, slightly taken by the turn of events.

"Not everything, no, but I figured you Big ones had to figure something was going on. I heard Ludwig was killed, it shocked everyone. People here grow up with stories of the Great German warrior, whose fangs can tears a hundred of us in one swipe. To hear that he is dead is almost unreal."

"It is." Lukas said with a sigh. Somehow, he knew Thomas wouldn't tell a soul about this. For once, the vampire seemed to label himself as dead or dying, and was just prolonging his fun while it lasted. "We were there." Lukas explained.

"Oh, I am sorry. It must have been hard to see him fry. I hear you lot are quite loyal and close, despite all instincts."

"It was, but the Hunters never got him. A few of us got trapped by Hunters, but Ludwig asked Arthur to help us escape. However, he turned himself into a sacrifice for it. He knew it was either all of us or one of us. He chose to save Feliciano above anything."

"Oh, I have heard rumours of those two. Poor man."

There was a pause.

"Anyway, I should go on. I doubt we will ever get to talk again after this. I know they will kill me, so I will tell you this, because none of us can stop it." Thomas continued.

Lukas, figuring this would take a while motioned for Thomas to sit down on the one chair in the room. Thomas thanked him, he had been standing this whole time. Mathias also went to get a fresh towel and some water. Thomas was quite dirty from sleeping in the stables, and he looked happy to clean some of that dirt off.

Lukas sat down on the lid of his coffin. Mathias chose to continue to stand. Thomas continued where he had left off earlier.

"Where was I, oh yes... Vlad's hideout. Like I said, he summoned as many of us without territories as possible. He gave promises of new territories once you Old ones had been eliminated. He said he had plans in motion to change the world in everyone's favour. He tended to call you traitors of the _purpose._"

"What purpose?" Lukas asked.

"Some sort purpose left from when vampires were first born. Your task was meant to balance light and darkness, good and evil, but you guys hide and never show yourselves. You stay away and shun from the light, you never challenge it. You abandoned those duties. Those were his exact words."

"I've never heard of this." Lukas stated.

"I think Aldric mentioned something like this once, but he never filled any of us in."

"Vlad still recited those exact words every day. For a while I believed him, but then... he started to show his true colours."

Thomas shivered.

"He made us fight each other. Only the strongest would survive. It beat out all those purposes he spoke of, but everyone believed him. In the end me and my friend Douglas wanted to leave them. We promised not to betray his words. Vlad just smiled, he pointed at us with a smirk. Doug was strapped and killed that way. They trapped him in an open coffin, the sun took him."

Tears trickled down the Scots eyes. Mathias offered him a handkerchief to blow his nose.

"Thanks." he said, and did just that. "I fled by early sunset and came here. I really have nowhere to run, came here yesterday. Saw you guys, and figured that you Big ones were on the act. I want to help. I want to have our deaths justified."

Mathias bit his lip. Then he spoke.

"I cannot give promises, but since our business does involve Vlad we can try our best. However, that guy is older than the two of us combined. He was the first one Julius changed 200- 300 years before I was turned. And I am slightly over a thousand years old."

Thomas eyes widened almost comically at this.

"Still, we ought to tell Gilbert and the others about this. If anything we need to stop Vlad. It hard enough even for us to move around as it is, but we will need to deal with him quite soon. If what you tell us is true, then everyone is in danger. We must find Emil at once!" Lukas concluded.

"Emil..."Thomas said thoughtfully and paused. "I heard that name before I left Vlad's service. He was the new one, the newly turned."

"Yes I am... was, his Maker." Lukas said.

Thomas shivered some more.

"Then you must hurry. I only saw that man at the end, but they sure struck me as odd."

"Odd, odd how?"

"Vlad introduced us to him after he arrived, several days ago. He told everyone that this young man was his long-lost love."

"What?" Mathias and Lukas both said.

"Yes, he said he had been waiting for him for centuries to reawaken. I don't know all the details, but he said God had promised him to reawaken his once gone love, and when that day came he would gain the rights to change our community."

"Oh great... not a prophecy on this whole thing." Mathias groaned.

"His words again, not mine." Thomas answered.

"He's more mental than any of us expected. Why on Earth didn't you kill him?" Lukas asked Mathias, who shrugged.

"It didn't seem necessary at the time. I remember his trial, Ludwig took charge of it. He was furious at him for causing so much trouble, but no one felt like it was truly necessary to kill him. I think we all changed a lot after Aldric and Julius passed and when lady Mary chose to drown herself It just didn't seem right to just kill someone. Besides, Ludwig was so angry that time he figured living with pain was worse than death."

"I think that was stupid." Lukas bounced back.

"How were we supposed to know he was planning something like this? We cannot read minds, it's not part of whom we are."

Lukas groaned.

"I know."

"I can tell you were you may find him though, or where I left him." Thomas said, cutting their conversation. "You won't find him in the hideout here. He figured someone would tell. He's spied on you for a while, had someone among you who could tell where your hideouts were located."

"Like we started to suspect." Mathias concluded. "I think this confirms it though."

"No wonder the Hunters found us. Vlad probably forwarded it to them. They wanted to kill several of us for many years." Lukas agreed.

"His current hideout is in the Alps. Near Matterhorn in Switzerland there is a hidden gate. His current hideout is there. Vlad had to switch a while ago because the one he had was too small. I must warn you, he has collected quite an army of willing followers."

"Thank you, we will do our best." Mathias promised him.

"I know you will. I can tell this young vampire is important to you. I envy you Big ones. No matter what you seem to overcome the worst, which is probably why so few of you ever loose your heads."

"That's not..." Mathias started, but Lukas nudged him in the ribs.

"Thomas, whatever everyone else tells you, we are still part of the same system as you guys." Lukas said. "Keep that in mind."

Thomas nodded. He looked towards the window. There was a small crack among the boards, the moon was high in the sky.

"I must leave this place now. I don't know if I will make it with everyone who chases me, but I must go. I wish you the best of luck."

Lukas handed him his earlier winnings. He knew this guy needed it more.

"Thank you." Thomas added.

"Why not stay here?" Mathias asked. "This is a safe spot for Hunters."

Thomas shook his head.

"The Hunters may not come here, but Vlad's vampires arrive every day. They are looking for me, and they will soon find me, I know that. If I am to die, I want to die on my own terms. I'll go to the sea, I'll sit on the beach. I was born and raised there, it is where I chose to die. I want my ashes to spread over the waves."

Thomas stood up, ready to leave.

"Before I go, may I ask your names. I know you are one of them, just not whom. I have only met Arthur and Angus."

"Lukas... Lukas of the Deep Fjords."

"Mathias the Axe-Bearer."

Thomas eyes widened slightly, then he bowed deeply before walking out. Lukas honestly hoped the man would be able to achieve his dreams, and not be stopped and killed along the way.

"It's a shame." Mathias said, now that they were left alone again. "I actually liked him."

Lukas nodded. Their job here was done, they would need to contact Eduard and Gilbert first though, and talk to everyone. And then, no matter what everyone said, Lukas would find and bring Emil back. It was his sole promise, a promise he would never, ever break.

_I lost you once, but never again..._

-000-

_More tears trickle down, mixed in your blood, water and salts._

-000-

Holy moly, the conversations in my chapter grow longer and longer by the chapter. But, I figured there was a ton to tell. I do feel a bit bad for killing so many of these guys. I should do a count one of these days... when I warn about character death, I mean it. And sadly, when I check my notes for future chapters, it will very likely get worse. I am going to save a few of the names I did write down, or I'll turn this story into a slaughter-house.

I hope I didn't confuse you mid conversation, but I wanted to add that. Besides, have any of you ever tried to write down the topics you bring up in a discussion. You have no idea how off you can end at the end.

I actually had a completely different draft for this chapter, but as the chapter progressed I changed it from the core. The fact that I made Emil into a love interest made my original idea quite boring. Originally I intended to make Vlad into a lonesome character, with no one who looked for salvation in the duties the Devils left the vampires, but I figured giving Vlad something more to live for adds a bit more to his character. Why is Emil so important, well... I think I've hinted almost too much now.


	14. Your heart cold in pain

I am sorry, there won't be a ton of events in this chapter. Considering what a roller-coaster that is soon to approach, I think you all could use a breather. See this chapter as the calm of the storm. Trust me, I know. This story is actually finished. But I am still editing and planning on more for it.

**Bites Blood Immortality**

**Chapter 14**

**Your heart cold in pain, locked like the safest of vaults.**

They repacked and restocked before they left. They said goodbye to the innkeeper the next evening, and left. Mathias called Eduard, who told them to hurry to Zürich. It turned out Basch had been able to secure a temporary meeting place through mortal contacts. When Mathias, asked who the hell these mortal contacts were, all Eduard could tell him was that they were sons and daughters of the family that once served Basch, when he still owned a castle. (The castle had been accidentally bombed during the Great War).

"So, shall we start walking then?" Mathias said as the two of them walked out into the damp air. It was raining again, but this time there were no other ways of travels that they dared to try. A few arrivals that morning had warned everyone that Hunters were checking every passenger seat and had put roadblocks out. Their reason? They acted as the Law, looking for smugglers.

No humans questioned this, so it was, for now, safer to act like wanderers.

"Let's get out of here." Lukas agreed. Mathias took the lead. He was older, and he knew a few roads that humans had forgotten.

Walking was slow. They didn't dare to sneak into shadows or pace faster than what a human could necessary run. This proved to be quite difficult, seeing how used they had gotten to moving like the creatures they were. Once or twice they met other human wanderers, some tourists and some locals. The were all looking for some place to stay for the night.

The darker it got the more careful they needed to be. Both knew that Hunters would find nightly wanderers to be quite suspicious. They did their best to avoid humans as much as possible, and stopped walking during the middle of night, setting camp. They accidentally met a couple of Hunters while resting, but since they seemed to have set camp, and these Hunters didn't seem to be very experienced, no suspicions were raised.

"One of these days, when we get Emil back. I'll find some distant island somewhere where the Hunters won't get us." Lukas snarled, as they set off around 4am again. They still had a few hours of night, and people would be less suspicious at early morning than in the middle of the night. They could just say they needed an early start to get where they needed to be. Usually they said they were heading for church, which didn't raise too much suspicion, seeing that Lukas always wore a golden cross hairclip.

Mathias laughed.

"I can see you like that. You'll build yourself a Kon Tiki, and end up at some paradise island with tons of delicious, exotic wildlife and no human life for miles."

Lukas glared at him. "I wasn't talking about exotic islands, you twat. I'd probably get blood poisoned that way. There are tons of islands north, and besides. I hate the heat."

"Spoken like a true viking." Mathias smirked.

"Shut up."

They walked in silence until they knew it would be quite soon for the sun to rise. Luckily, they found an old upturned war-memorial that they could squeeze under and still remain unseen. They stayed there all day, until the sun set. Mathias stuck his head out to check whether the coast was clear. Thankfully, it was.

"I swear." Mathias said. "Being mortal must be so stressful." he said, dusting off his clothes.

"You know, you've been human once as well."

"I know, but it was so long ago some of those memories are gone now. Besides, during my human days people rarely stressed. I don't understand how they can stand it."

"I can envy them." Lukas responded. "Having an end gives you goals. I lost many of my goals long ago."

"Apart from Emil, I guess."

"Yes, apart from him."

As they walked Lukas got more and more thoughtful. A few days passed, they passed borders, sneaked around border controls and dodged even more Hunters. They walked through Hungary, passed through the top of Croatia and nearly had to dodge Hunters into Italy, but the Hunters thankfully stumbled upon a lesser vampire, and started to hunt him. Lukas didn't care about this guy, when they saw him he was devouring the dying body of a pregnant woman. To Lukas, that was completely disrespectful to humanity and most of all, to the potential future meals.

They reached Austria, and were surprised when they got to Vienna, to get some rest. At the same hotel that they checked in on, was Rodeirich.

Lukas had just gone up to dump their bags on their beds, this was a human hotel, when Mathias spotted and quickly went over to ask why the Austrian was back in his territory, despite the Hunters having invaded the place.

"Isn't it obvious. I am not abandoning my home. I don't care if they think they have the upper hand, I return once in a while to check on this place. I have to get rid of those who think they can claim it."

Right by then Lukas returned, and he was equally as surprised to see Rodeirich that Mathias had been.

"Rodeirich, what are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to return home? I don't care what Gilbert says, he doesn't dictate over the clan just because Ludwig is gone."

Rodeirich raised his voice slightly. Lukas, alarmed by the sudden outlash looked around quickly, but no one seemed to have cared.

"Let's take this conversation somewhere else. Rodeirich, do you know anyplace we can talk and not have to deal with unwanted attention."

Rodeirich, thankfully understanding, nodded. He took charge of the way, and disguised their previous conversation by talking about the Vienna Violin Orchestra. Music was something he loved, and he could talk about it for hours. But for now, he tried to disguise his own outbursts by talking in such refined ways Lukas was sure if there were any Hunters listening they would probably be asleep by now. It was just a tiny bit dull.

Rodeirich brought them down to the U-bahn station. He urged them to board a train, taking them to another part of the city. Here, he made them walk into a seemingly less popular station, in fact there were just a few passengers ready to get off, and none boarded. Lukas guessed it was at the end of the ride.

Once the train had left, Rodeirich lead them down different steps that did not lead out. Lukas wasn't sure exactly what these steps were, but he sensed weak magic, which meant that someone had disguised this path. Finally, they reached a damp corridor, which lead to a small circular room.

"There used to be a tower here once, but this is all that remains of it. Sorry that it's not a high standard, but during these circumstances I cannot offer you anything better."

"This is excellent. So, tell us. Why are you in Vienna?" Mathias asked.

"Business, mainly. And secondly because Gilbert is becoming quite a pain. I always respected Ludwig, he set many of us free when the Hunters first established and caught many of us to tie us to the sun. Ludwig lead Gilbert and Romano, and got most of us free."

"If my memory serves me right, wasn't it Gilbert who turned you?" Mathias asked.

"I don't like to talk about it."

"Why not?" Lukas asked, but this time Mathias nudged him and shook his head. Still, Rodeirich continued.

"Gilbert robbed me of everything. I didn't want to be turned, I was forced to it."

"None of us did." Mathias said.

"Are you heading for the meeting as well?" Lukas asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah, I heard from Basch that everyone is going. Neither of us were able to handle being with everyone else. I don't know why, but we really got on edge, and so we went back to our areas. I know Basch managed to secure a new house for himself, without the Hunters knowing. Gilbert has taken the rest half across Europe by now. I know he asked Basch to allow everyone there, at least all of us alive."

"Has anyone else died, then?"

"Not since Ludwig died, among our lot. That made three, since Ravis and Toris were killed. Other than that I know they have killed many of the lesser among our own, but I don't know many of them by names."

"Like it usually is." Mathias concluded. "Sometimes I wonder if we ought to include them as well."

"It would just cause havoc if we did." Lukas said. "We're just too many, and some of them, as you all know, don't have _one of them_ inside of them."

"I sometimes forget that."

"Have you found Emil yet?" Rodeirich asked, once more changing the topic.

"We know where he is." Lukas said. "Or, we are pretty sure where he is. We got some leads before we headed here."

"So he's alive then?"

"Yes, he is."

"I see."

Rodeirich stretched. It was pretty cold, and even Lukas had to admit that it made you feel quite stiff standing here like that.

"I heard you were looking for him."

"He is my responsibility." Lukas said.

"I suppose so. Personally, I've never been able to understand how Makers think."

He paused.

"Gilbert surely never gave any of us much thought."

"Gilbert is exceedingly lazy when it comes to raising others." Mathias said. "If you ask me, he let you guys go too early. But, I think he is scared of the backlash."

"Well, weren't you?" Rodeirich asked Mathias.

Mathias sighed.

"I was, but that's not the point. It happens. It just happens. Life is unfair that way." Mathias answered.

Rodeirich was silent, and gazed up. Way above was a small hole, that seemed to be part of a few bars. He squinted behind his glasses and said.

"I know a few pipes we can squeeze into that are pretty much sun proof. It's too late for any of us to return now, the sun is almost up. I'll be leaving early, I need to check on my old house."

"Isn't that infected by Hunters by now?" Mathias asked.

"Yes, but I left my instruments there. And I hate the thought of them touching such artistry."

-000-

True to his words, Rodeirich left as soon as the sun set. He did lead them out before he disappeared, heading to his old home, which was a lovely house in the city. Lukas and Mathias wished him the best of luck. The two vampires went back to the hotel, retrieved their bags and headed west.

They encountered less Hunters this time. Perhaps the Hunters had problems crossing the Alps? Lukas couldn't see why. The Alps reminded him of his home, the high mountains snowy tops. He did miss the fjords, but it held its own charm. The mountains were covered by lush greenery, where the snow had yet to reach down.

Mathias was in a good mood as they made their way through the mountain range. This was surprising, since the Dane lived at one of the flattest areas of Europe, and he never had been much of a mountain climber. Lukas wasn't doing much better though. The mountains made him think of his home, and it didn't help when they stopped by a lodge, where a couple of brothers stayed. The oldest was 18 and the youngest was only 14, but the younger brother stuck to his brother almost like glue. The two vampires only stopped to ask how far they had gotten. Seeing the brothers brought Lukas in a bad mood.

"You okay?" Mathias asked as they left, thanking the owner of the lodge for his hospitality. Lukas turned away from him. A silent tears had found its way down, and he desperately didn't want to show his weakness.

Mathias however did notice.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

Lukas quickly wiped away the sole tear, but another one took its place. Mathias smiled, hugged his lover closer, and simply took out a handkerchief. He then helped to wipe away the tears.

"You know, I'm not a girl." Lukas retorted, quite annoyed by his own momentarily weakness.

"I know." Mathias said with a smile. After that they walked in silence. Lukas spent the journey distracting himself as much as possible. It was the shame that got to him. He felt weak as he wasn't sure what to do. They knew where Vlad could be, but there was no way for just two vampires to break into a lair that most likely hosted a few hundred.

By near morning the reached Zürich. Basch waited for them upon arrival, waiting for them some hundred metres away from the first houses. The Swiss vampire looked quite annoyed, Lukas could see a gun on his hip. Lukas forgot that Basch had been in the military before he was turned. Much like Tino, though the Finn rarely ever mentioned this piece of facts.

"Mathias, Lukas... finally. Had you not arrived by tomorrow I would have personally proclaimed you dead."

"Why, did the Hunters charge in?" Mathias asked.

"Nah, but Gilbert won't leave me alone. He's been bugging me to stand out here every night for the last three days, and when you don't show he complains even louder."

Mathias chuckled.

"That's Gilbert for you." he said. Basch merely sighed.

"Where is this meeting taking place?" Lukas asked, sceptical that there was even one place that could be considered safe anymore.

"Grossmünster."

"Where?" Lukas asked again.

"It's one of the churches here. There is a pretty large crypt that's been covered. Hunters don't check in holy places, they know holiness kills us."

"And won't it?"

"They don't know everything. Ludwig once told me that Aldric killed a number on that place where the church is. It was soiled in blood before the church was even built. It is painful, but it won't kill us. And, there are crypts where we can rest, when the humans at the time buried the dead."

"When did this happen?" Mathias asked.

"I have no idea, long enough for the holy powers to seek their way back. Like I said, approaching the church will be painful, but we've tested it. It doesn't kill you."

They started to move towards the city.

"One more question, who on Earth was willing to test something as mad as this?"

"Peter. He overheard Arthur, me and Gilbert talking about it. Arthur never warned him about churches, so he went to explore it. Got in, didn't die, came out with a burnt hand though."

Lukas stared at him.

"And that's not considered to be dangerous?"

Basch shrugged.

"He went to touch the holy cross, one that was blessed that is. You know what happens when you do that."

"Oh." Both Mathias and Lukas said. Lukas lifted his hand to touch the cross in his hair, grateful his wasn't blessed.

-000-

Basch didn't exaggerate when he said it would be painful. Lukas had not entered a church since his final moments as human, when Mathias had gone to turn him. Mathias had a small room dedicated for the religion at his castle, but that wasn't exactly the same, and years of vampirism had tainted the air so much that God had forsaken that area. This was not the case here. It became clear that some humans had done their best to cleanse this place for the darkness. They found it hard to breathe, luckily at this hour the church was abandoned so no one would come to question their strangeness.

Inside they met Ivan and Natalya, whom also had just arrived. Yekaterina came to greet them, happy to see members of her own _family_.

"Katsuyusha!" Natalya said with a smile, and pecked her friend on the cheek. "Is everyone alright? Did you arrive safely?"

"Everyone is here, from our side. I came with Eduard. Feliks drove from Prague and picked up Rodeirich on the way. The idiot was running from Hunters with a violin in his hand. Francis arrived together with Arthur and his pack, even the kid Peter is here. We are still waiting for Heracles. He is brining Sadiq and Guputa from south."

Lukas walked up to her.

"Sadiq and Guputa are coming here?" he asked inquiring, breathing heavily.

"Yes, and it's good to see you both. Tino was asking for you. Yes, they decided to come, but who knows if they will make it here on time for the meeting to start. Last time Sadiq contacted us they were stuck in Kairo. Hunters were checking every passage north. And that was yesterday."

The East European vampires continued talking, but they switched to Russian and Lukas didn't understand that. Basch took this as an opportunity to bring them to the back of the church, which Lukas didn't mind at all. He wondered how on Earth the others were able to stand it.

It turned out there was a catacombish area beneath the church. Basch had found an entrance underneath a floorstone. It was heavy to open, but once they had jumped down it got easier to breath. Basch had been correct, Hunters wouldn't look for them here. Hunters rarely ever came to the churches.

Basch lead them a short path to an open room. It was a square room filled with old skulls and bones, stacked in small holes and pockets. On two corners of the room were what seemed to be shelves, where the skulls had been stacked to the roof. Everyone was there, standing in groups on various spots..

Tino ran up to Lukas and hugged him.

"Thank goodness, me and Berwald were getting worried you had been captured and killed."

"We're okay Tino." Mathias assured him with a smile. He looked towards the back and nodded towards Berwald, who was examining the skulls on the shelves closest to the door.

Yekaterina arrived moments later with Ivan and Natalya. Ivan went straight to shake hands with Eduard, who shook back less enthusiastically. But the Estonian still managed a smile.

Lukas looked around. Everyone seemed huddled in groups. Arthur had assembled his brothers on the others side of himself and the remaining Nordic vampires. Peter and Francis were also with him and Francis held his hand. The Brit kept the French vampire close, which was a rare sight. Lukas could recall Arthur once saying he hated Francis guts. Peter seemed utterly bored, and was harassing Brian, Arthur's North Irish brother.

Ivan stood with an arm protectively over Natalya and Yekaterina on the other side of the shelves they were leaning on. He kept Eduard within sight.

Said Estonian stood with Feliks and Rodeirich, standing closest to them. This way Lukas noticed that Eduard had tied a black cloth around his arm, to show his mourning for Ravis and Toris.

Basch was edging towards them, away from his group. He was a little occupied as Gilbert kept poking him, seemingly for his own enjoyment. Beside them were Feliciano, who still looked sad, Romano, who had his arm around his shoulder, whispering something to him, and Antonio, who eyed Romano from head to toe. Among them was Elizaveta, who was very quiet and kept fiddling nervously. Lukas guessed it was because everyone was there.

Finally, it was them, the Nordic pack. Berwald hugged Tino close. Lukas noticed a light cut on the Swedes cheek. Obviously, something had happened on the way.

"So, is everyone here?" Basch asked, hitting Gilbert out of pure annoyance. Gilbert winced, since Basch's fist hit him on the teeth, but straightened himself quickly.

"It would seem so." Ivan said. "Eduard, have you heard anything new from Sadiq?"

"He called again." Eduard asid. "They're still stuck in Kairo. I doubt they will make it."

"Bother." Arthur said. "Sadiq would be a good addition, and Guputa is pretty strong as well."

Ivan nodded.

"Before we start, we must establish our situation. It's dire, I know. That's why each group here or moving individuals must lay forth your last events for the what is happening within our borders." Ivan said. Lukas noticed only now that the giant of a man looked unusually tired. And was it possible that he was actually leaning more towards Natalya?

Everyone nodded.

"We can start." Arthur said. "As you know, me and my brothers took to the North Sea islands, been hiding as far from my borders as possible, all of Britain's isles were infected by... those things... When Francis returned to us, we headed south. We've hid among old abandoned French vineyards while he recovered, then we move between borders."

He looked at Francis.

"I should probably mentioned that me and Francis have... ended our centuries of disgust... or rather I have. Francis is not to blame."

Francis smiled back at him, and kissed him lovingly.

"Mon cher, ce n'est pas du problème!"

Lukas chuckled as the Brit said: "Not now, not in front of everyone."

"Congratulations." Tino piped with an honest smile. Several others did as well, including Feliciano, who seemed to light up a bit.

Then they moved on. This time Berwald stepped up.

"Me and Tino hid at Lukas' house. Hunters didnt' seem have figured it out, yet. But, when Lukas and Mathias left, Hunters appeared. We fled to Finland, hid in an old cottage. It was attacked and burnt. Hunters attacked us at night luckily. We fought them, won, killed a few. Came here."

He looked at Mathias, who said:

"Hunters swarmed Lukas' home, those bastards! Well, me and Lukas went to look for Emil, Lukas' nursling. We haven't found him, but we think we know where he is."

"Where is he, then?" Natalya asked, with ice in her voice.

"Calm down, Natalya. That is what we are here to discuss." Arthur said. "It was by their words that we summoned everyone, and before we start that, let's just finish our observations. Yekaterina, perhaps it's better if you go on."

"Of course. As you know, some of us were forced to move around a lot. After we last saw each other we banded in groups, but Hunters started looking for us individually. So, me, Eduard, Feliks, Rodeirich and Basch figured it was safer to move together. We were wrong."

She took a deep breath.

"The Hunters came, and we separated. I am not sure where everyone has been, but I hurried through Moldova and ran down to Greece before the summon came."

"Likewise, been hurled through Northern Italy and Switzerland." Basch said.

"I had to escape to Belgium and through France." Feliks said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I went to Austria. Had to get Vivianne back." Rodeirich said.

"Who?" Gilbert asked.

"My violin. I refuse to let those things touch her."

Everyone shook their heads at this.

"Eduard, what about you?" Ivan asked.

"Eduard came to us." Gilbert said. "Before Ludwig died he established a few hidings in old abandoned buildings from the old war-fronts in Germany, we went between those when necessary. When Eduard said he was on the run, I sent Romano to get him. Romano has stayed with us since Ludwig... died. I had to look after Feliciano though, Ludwig would never forgive me if I didn't. But Germany has been hard to move in. They knew we've been there. So, we've packed up and are heading towards Netherlands."

"Antonio?"

I stayed with Heracles until the Hunters spotted us. We split, and I stumbled around in Greece and Albania. Hunters there as well."

"How many frickin' Hunters did they recruit. This is getting absolutely absurd." Angus snarled.

"That leaves you Ivan." Gilbert concluded.

Ivan nodded.

"We've been in Russia, we tried to get to Yao. Never made it."

"Why? Hunters?" Eduard asked, surprised that Ivan, of all vampires, was this beat up.

"Vampires, vampires by the thousands. Someone's been recruiting them, and we will soon be stuck in a two-front war if this goes on."

Everyone gasped and hell seemingly broke loose. Lukas gazed knowingly into Mathias' eyes, who stared back. The Dane was looking down at him with a number of emotions. Parts of it agreed with him, they knew where the vampires had come from, but another part was devotion, and parts of it was fear. Lukas knees weakened at the intensity of those eyes. But this was no time to loose himself in them.

-000-

_Your heart cold in pain, locked like the safest of vaults._

-000-

Kon Tiki was a Norwegian raft, built by Norwegian Thor Heyerdahl to see if it was possible to sail by raft from South America to the Easter Islands. He believed that the isolated people of the Easter Islands once sailed and stranded on the island. Because Lukas is from Norway, Kon Tiki was a Norwegian expedition and many here (up North) learn about its existence, it just seemed like a funny joke. Especially, since I can't see vampires as very equator environment friendly.

I originally planned to have Lukas break down, but this story has been so moody, it seemed too cliché. I did however feel like it was necessary to bring out some reaction from him. He is, technically, the most stone faced character I think I've ever written about. Still, I didn't want him to be completely robotic, so I needed to force some emotion out. Sorry if anyone thought this was a little too emotional, even for him.

Btw, just adding a quick note to say that Austria is an incredible beautiful nation. I've passed through a few times in my life, and I was looking through some photos I took 2007. They really made me want to go back someday.

Ps: "Mon cher, ce n'est pas du problème!" is supposed to say My darling, it's not a problem, but it's been 8 years since I studied french in school, and I can't tell anymore whether my grammar is correct. Please, if you know French, please tell me the correct phrase so I can edit it.


	15. You long for the day when

New summary for the story... thank you so much Nanashi for telling me. I had honestly not thought about it, but to summarise this story has proven harder than imagineable.

This story will take a one chapter break here, to dive into Mathias' story. I kind of figured I should probably explain some more relations between him, Berwald and Lukas. Tino came much later in this chronology, and will probably get his own story later as to how. That's is something I am actually working on right now, since this story has been fully written, I just don't like posting one chapter a day since I'd like to get ahead of at least 5-8 chapters before this ends. (Things are going quite slow, I'm working on chapter 2 at tge moment).

Anyway, this chapter is generally a flashback, but unlike Lukas' flashback, I don't want to write it all in italics.

**WARNING**: this chapter is **insanely **long. Mathias, why did you have to so interesting to write about? *sigh* These character really seem to flood every ounce of my imagination. This chapter is 8000+ words, which is probably my record for one chapter alone.

Ps: please, do not kill me for adding another temporary love interest for Mathias, but I personally found it strange for him not to have fallen for someone else before he met Lukas. It's a 600 year gap between him being turned to him meeting Lukas for the first time. Someone as loud and social as him ought to have fallen for someone over several centuries.

PPs; I have finally watched all of hetalia. I felt like such an idiot for writing for an anime I had not really watched all of. Final concensus... I liked it, very Japanese-versed (honestly, Finland, wtf? What was this based on?). Not among my top anime, but far from my bottom. Liked the first two seasons the most, the latest... soso. I guess since I live in Europe I kind of am aware of many cultural differences already, seeing that Europe is among the smaller landmasses, and we're still very culturally divided in many ways.

**Bites, Blood, Immortality**

**Chapter 15**

**You long for the day when this pain will come to cease.**

_Danish Coast 1012 AD_

The sea is a major part of life. It is a most important part of how life can be lived. Vikings knew this, and for many years they embraced it. Their long boats were light, light enough to sail straight towards your beaches, strand, allow their rowers to attack you, and then disappear before the soldier's of your defenses even knew what was going on. Mathias Kul was among them. He was a warrior, and a proud one at that. He had been in several raids in his life, and brought richness such as gold back to his lovely wife, Frida.

Mathias had earned the right to add this to his name after many such raids. He wasn't the strongest among fighters, but he was still strong. He also didn't show any fears, and therefore often would light houses they came across on fire. It had earned him the surname Kul, because it meant coal. Because that is all that remained from his raids.

But today was not such a day. Today he enjoyed the day home, with his lovely wife and their two sons. Frida had become pregnant two winters ago, and bore him two sons. Twin boys, it was a double blessing from the Gods. He knew this.

Back at his home he was the man of the family. He would play with his boys, he would bed his wife, he would take responsibilities for his village. People saw him as a good man, a brave soldier and a lucky father.

"Good morning, Mathias." Holger, one of the many fishermen said as he walked by the beach. Rows of boats decorated it, with rows of fishnets. The fisherman, his wife and children sat on the beach mending the net from their last catch.

"Good morning, had a good catch?"

"Ja, the Gods were with us." the man said with a smile.

His two girls giggled. One of them seemed to near sexual maturity.

"Here." the fisherman's wife said, holding a huge cod in her hands.

Mathias backed slightly.

"Oh no, I couldn't deprive you of your livelihood."

She smiled.

"Oh, trust me, this is nothing. You see, our nets were full this morning. We have more than enough fish to dry to last us all winter."

Mathias smiled back.

"Well, if you say so. Thank you so much."

"You're much welcome."

Mathias took the fish, and whistled as he walked the short path back to his house. Boy, would his wife be surprised.

His wife Frida sat outside their comfortable hut with one of the neighbouring women, weaving new tunics for the boys when he walked up to her.

"Mathias? Did you fall into the ocean?" she asked, shocked by the size of the fish.

Mathias shook his head.

"Liv gave it to me. Old Holger had gotten quite a catch."

Frida stared at him.

"She just gave it to you? Tell me the truth."

"Honestly." he smiled. "She did. They had nets full, the tides were good to them. They have enough to last them all winter."

Frida stood up beside him. "Amazing she said, I hope you thanked them properly."

"Don't worry, I did." he assured her.

She smiled and tilted up to properly kiss him. Mathias kissed her back. Frida had been brought to their village a little over four years back, from a raid in Northern parts of later Germany. His father had abducted her at the tender age of 16. His intentions had been to ensure his sons future, and thus when Mathias was 21, he was five years her senior, they bedded for the first time. Mathias remembered that awkward experience, but it had still taken her two years to bear fruit.

It had still taken her three years until she admitted that she did love him, and that was after the boys had been born. Now, he was one of the luckier men. Abducted wives sometimes tried to escape, but Frida didn't. She stayed with him, and he knew he could leave her for several days, and expect her presence when he returned.

"Oh, you are quite fortunate" their neighbour said. The slightly older woman rose, figuring her presence wouldn't be needed anymore. Frida hummed happily, hurrying inside to the fireplace. It was nearing dinnertime, so Mathias decided to spend the time with his boys. His oldest, measured by a long birth scream, was Sven, and the younger was Tor.

Both boys were ecstatic to have their father home, and stole every possibility with him. They watched him recreate the battles he had fought and talk about those distant lands he had visited. It was every boy's dream.

Frida was smiling, as she watched them from the fire.

They eventually sat down by the fire and thanked the Gods for the meal. The fish was simply delicious. Baked over fire, in a package of bark and fresh herbs. During dinner the boys talked mostly, trying to show their father their toys and various objects they made our found. Mathias simply smiled at their antics. Personally, he didn't find a cone very interesting, but their sons enjoyed the unimportant item with their imagination. The hours ticked by, and gradually their sons ran out of energy, running around them in circles.

The sun set, and together the couple carried their young, sleeping boys to bed. Figuring the two little souls wouldn't wake until dawn they walked over to their own bedding.

Mathias removed his tunic and hose and crawled into bed, lifting his wife's skirt. Frida sighed contentedly as her husband kissed her. They kissed for a while before he and she were ready to start the ancient dance.

The embers of the room hadn't died out yet, leaving a very faint light, but it was obliterated by the light that flashed before Mathias as he came. He grunted contentedly, while his wife moaned. He pulled out slowly, careful not to hurt her even further. She was sore and tired, he could tell, but he loved her and he was thankful for every waking moment in her presence.

They both fell asleep, exhausted by their act.

-000-

A Viking's life is far from the pleasure of a warm fire and a good meal. Many times it was spent crossing the vast ocean, looking for new possible targets and unexplored shores. A few days later one of the men rallied Mathias and others for a meeting. Apparently, rival tribes from the North wanted to meet their village men for a large meeting at Birka.

Naturally, Mathias had to leave, and he didn't complain. Sailing like this was his life, it was a part of him. Frida helped him to strap on his leather vest and chain mail he had stolen once from a fallen Anglo-Saxon soldier. He took his sword, his shield, hugged his sons goodbye, kissed his wife and headed down to shore. To anyone looking, he was a fierce warrior ready for battle.

Mathias sat among the first row of rowers. Their leader was a tall man named Torbjørn. He had a thick brown beard, and several scars from many years of fighting. He was the oldest man on the boat, and because he had lived for near 40 years everyone treated him with respect.

Torbjørn liked Mathias however, and they often spoke on their journey.

"I saw you down by Holger's hut. Do you know how old his oldest is by any chance."

"13 summers I think." Mathias said, thinking for a while.

"13 summers... hmm... that's good to know."

"How come."

"Viggo from the island asked. They sailed over to trade a few days ago. Asked if we had any possible candidates."

"You're not planning to send her over, are you? That would break Holger, remember he lost his only son last winter."

Torbjørn shook his head. "I won't send anyone anywhere. Viggo offered to properly pay for her. He has a lot of wealthy objects, and his son is about her age. He hoped we could introduce them to each other."

"That sounds like a very peaceful idea. When did you turn into a Samaritan?"

"I never said it wouldn't be expensive, but he can take that. He's been on many raids this early spring, he must be bathing in gold. I want some of that."

Mathias nodded. Instead of inquiring further, he switched the topic.

"So, who sent the summon?" he asked.

"Vidar did."

"Vidar?"

"Ja, he's a big leader from Svea. He has four ships of his own, and a large army. But his people prefer trading. Anyway, he wanted a summon because he had heard rumours of strange beings roaming the lands."

"Strange beings?"

"Creatures of the night, that is what the messenger said."

Mathias tilted his head.

"Is it one of the Jotuns magic?"

"Possibly, which is why we need to investigate this."

Mathias didn't say anything else. He wondered what such strange beings could be. There were many strange and magical beings in the world. It was just part of how nature worked. His cousin once claimed he had seen the dead summon one of his friends to the marshes, lighting fires to trick the living to the deadly trap.

Spring neared the end when their boat reached Birka summer was just around the corner. The weather was warmer, the snow had all melted and would hopefully not return until fall. Birka was large. It was a town with much life, and a centre for every Viking near the sea.

Mathias first noticed, when their boat hit shore, that there were many boats parked by each other. It seemed every larger village or stronger tribe had gathered. He grabbed his axe with firm hands. He didn't trust many of these people, some of them were very ruthless. Little did he even consider that he himself, was seen equally, if not more ruthless than the rest of them.

Torbjørn signalled for his men to move. They grabbed their things, which mainly was weapons and occasional sacks of items they wanted to trade. None of them trust anyone else.

There were many men around them, all from different villages and tribes. Many of them wore their heavy helmet and armor. All were heading towards the centre of the town, it was where they would meet.

When they neared the centre they were met by a woman. She was clad in a long tunic, and she held a staff in her hand. She was a Völva, a seer that could predict the future and use the magic of runes. Mathias noted that she was a rather aged one, her hair had grayed and her face held soft wrinkles, but she seemed as rooted as an old oak.

"Before you enter this meeting, you must lay down all your weapons." she said. Everyone obeyed. It was considered bad luck and misery to disobey such a powerful woman.

Their weapons were handed to women, who stood by the Völvas side. All of them were young, some wore dried herbs in their belts. Mathias guessed these were women, training to take over once this Völva died.

Mathias wasn't overly happy to hand over his axe and small knife, but he had no choice. Would he disobey the Völva the other men wouldn't hesitate but to kill him. It was a common code for gatherings to respect the laws. Anyone who didn't was considered dead.

"That man..." he heard Torbjørn murmur, as they entered a big ring, with an open centre. Vidar stood proudly at the centre, with a large man, about Mathias' size, by his side.

It took a few hours before everyone was accounted for, but by then the sun had set. Mathias felt cold and hungry, and not in the mood for peaceful negotiations, but people travelled from far away to get here. Many of the men around him were reacting the same way as Mathias did. One even tried to flirt with a woman to get his knife back, but she kindly refused and the others decided to tie him up.

The crowd got louder. They all wanted something to happen. Mathias was about to join them, when Vidar finally raised his hand. Mathias looked around, and saw that all the head seats had been taken. Everyone was here.

Everyone fell silent.

"Brothers, fellow! Thank you so much for coming. I have gathered you all here for matters most urgent. Among our lands, there are killers loose."

Vidar looked all around him. Every eye was turned towards him.

"After the snow finally started to melt, a fisherman near the icy seas was discovered dead in his boat. His body was torn, he had no blood in him. Something had killed him, but it didn't seem human. This killings spread east, through the lands. A few villages reported rumours of something that had swept through them, eating every child it could come across. Mothers feared, many lost proud sons. There was a trail of blood that spread for days, until a few nights ago. This killing reached home, our home. My home. My youngest daughter was discovered dead."

The men were still silent. The sun finally set, but no one moved or made indications of moving.

"I sent all my men out, to look for the killer. Finally, my great man Berwald, found something that we have never encountered before. My friend, please tell them."

The second man, the one near his size stepped forward, Mathias guessed this was Berwald.

"I found a man... with wild eyes. He looked like man, but he wasn'. He had teeth, sharp ones. And he tried to attack me, kill me, but I was stronger."

As on cue a cage was carried forward. Mathias could tell it was built by iron swords, tied together by strong rope. Inside was what seemed to be a man. He was bleeding, but Mathias could feel the hair on his back stand up in fear. There was something very unnatural about him.

The man, or whatever he was, snarled at their presence but he seemed to weak to break out from his cage.

"This, is the killer. We have never seen a man-alike monster like this. That is why we ask for your help. Have you ever seen something like this? Do you know what he is?"

Mathias saw, from the corner of his eyes, a blond, muscular man stand up. Now everyone looked towards him.

"I recognise him. His name is Leif, he worked as an ironsmith in our village. But I don't understand, he died this winter. He was attacked by some animal, and we found him dead in the forest. Me and my friends buried him ourselves."

Vidar voiced over all the growing murmur.

"Can you swear on Odin and Thor that he was dead?"

"Yes, I swear on all the Gods that he was. We found him with his throat cut."

Vidar turned towards the man-like thing, and looked carefully at him.

"I call and summon upon the Völva of Birka, please help shed some light."

The aged woman they all met upon arrival stepped forward. She took out a finely carved pelt, containing rune stones, threw the stones in the air and then examined them where they had landed.

"I see darkness and death. Like you said, this man is dead. His being has left this realm to join the Gods in Valhalla. But his empty shell, it remains here. It holds something. Something dark, something from ancient times. It's a hateful being, set to kill us all. I would suspect it is something from Hel's icy caves, sent to destroy us and keep us from reaching the next life in Valhalla and descend to her dark chambers. But, there is nothing of the man there once was within him."

"Völva, do you swear on this?" Vidar asked.

She nodded tiredly.

"I swear upon my runes, and the powers I possess."

Vidar nodded.

"Völva, how do we kill such a being?"

The woman looked at her runes again, with an almost dreamy calm she said:

"The power of the Gods can kill it. All you need to do is to bring it to face dawn and the great fire that rises with it, and then it shall disappear. I believe, you kept him under concealment."

"Yes, we did."

"That has spared its life. Had you removed those concealments it would have died. The sun kills it, our Gods kill it."

Vidar nodded. He turned to the crowd.

"We are told to believe, that there could be more of these. Therefore I urge everyone, if by chance you come across such a killer, to kill him as our Völva said. Throw it into the holy powers of the sun.. Tomorrow morning this shall be demonstrated here. You may all leave until then."

Everyone rose, as on cue. Mathias looked towards Torbjørn, but he was silent. In fact he seemed quite worried.

Only when they were away from the centre did they speak. "What are you thinking?" Mathias asked.

"I was thinking about that man. He was human, he died and he has been reborn."

"And?" Mathias asked.

"He didn't die. Is that even possible?"

Mathias shrugged.

"Just think about it. If you couldn't die, what power that would hold."

Mathias shook his head.

"The Völva said it was a creation of Hel."

"Yes, but power."

"I think that is stupid. We serve the Gods and we die for courage. That was a monster, and it shall always be."

Torbjørn lead Mathias and his men to a longhouse, set for travellers. There they fell asleep for the few hours that could be spared, until dawn came.

Torbjørn was missing when Mathias was shaken awake. But the Dane didn't worry, he simply figured that their leader had decided to go early.

He had no idea how right he was.

-000-

When Mathias reached the centre circle he first noticed that something weird was going on. First of all, everyone was waiting outside the circle, and secondly, everyone was quiet.

That was odd.

Then someone shouted.

"The monster... the monster is gone. Our Völva is dead."

Mathias felt fear strike him. He didn't understand a thing, but everyone was ushered away by the Völva's girls. In the centre he later found out was not a pretty sight.

The Völva had been killed, slashed and drained from all blood, her eyes empty yet open.

The leader Vidar was also dead, slain in a similar way.

The Vikings in Birka panicked as such ungodly things had occurred. Many of the lesser brave screamed and ran. Mathias didn't call himself a coward, but still even he felt cold.

And Torbjørn was still missing.

And he hadn't returned by night.

Mathias was gradually getting more and more worried. He didn't sleep at all during their second night, and got up, bringing his sword and shield with him. He didn't feel safe at all. Something was out there, killing people. He sat in a corner of the longhouse, sword in his hand and shield on his arm. When the sun rose he found out more people had died.

Now everyone was starting to panic.

But they couldn't leave yet. By morning the men of Mathias' village decided to stay behind while the cowards left. Torbjørn was still missing, and no one had seen him. His men didn't believe that their great leader had died, so they stayed to find him. Mathias finally remembered that the Völva said that those things were weak to the sun, so they searched in broad daylight, and kept guard at night. The longhouse gradually emptied, as people fled, but Mathias couldn't. He refused to be a coward, he would get his leader home.

He didn't want to think what his sons would say if he returned, empty-handed and leader-less. It would be the worst shame.

On their fifth night it was Mathias turn to sit guard by the door. The now approaching summer-night's air was chill. There was an essence of dampness. Mathias guessed it would come to rain. He yawned, but refused to let himself fall asleep. Irritated he smacked himself on the cheeks, trying to beat the tiredness from his head.

And then he saw someone approach.

It was Berwald, the man who had accompanied Vidar. Mathias still raised his sword.

"Are ya goin' to kill me?" Berwald asked in an eerie calm.

"If I must, I do not fear it." Mathias said.

"Then lower your sword, I am not here to fight." Berwald said. "I am lookin'."

"Looking? Looking for what?"

"Vidar's killer."

Mathias chuckled.

"Then you won't find him here. None but us Danes here."

"That is just as bad."

Mathias blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Berwald continued.

"Everyone knows that Danes are uncivilized and dirty."

Mathias gripped his sword tighter. His fingers itched to run it through this man's chest. But, instead he said.

"Everyone from the south knows that you from the north are nothing but barbarians."

He smirked as Berwald sent him a glare. The man unsheathed his own sword.

"Ya wanna fight about it?"

"Gladly." Mathias said, ready to lose some steam. He got ready to lunge at him, but somehow never got there. In an instance there was someone by his side, a much taller man... no, not a man. The same chill returned to his bones. A sharp pain tore through his neck. He could taste his own blood, as it filled his mouth, coming from his neck.

"Shit... I have been killed. Killed by that monster."

-000-

Or maybe he wasn't dead yet.

It was the first thought that crossed him as he opened his eyes again. He was inside a hut, and a warm fire burned beside him. There was a thick pelt covering him from the bottom to his shoulders. And yet he was cold... so horribly cold.

He tried to sit, but his muscles didn't seem to obey him. He simply looked around, and to his surprise he saw another man lying not too far away, still asleep... wait, his chest wasn't rising. Was that man dead?

He tried to struggle, but his muscles didn't respond. He wanted to cry, he was frightened.

And he was hungry.

So hungry.

But why? Why was he hungry, he didn't know. But he needed to feed... food, no... blood. Yes, red and sweet blood.

Gradually he felt his muscles responding. He started to squirm, he needed to get out of here. He needed to find blood, he needed to feed. _It_, whatever it was, wanted it.

Suddenly, before he even managed to blink, was a man beside him. It was probably the tallest man Mathias had ever seen, and he stared down at him, with a stern look.

"Stop squirming, sit up."

Mathias obeyed. The man pointed towards the corner of the hut. There was a goat there, bound by ropes.

"Eat." the man commanded. Mathias saw the animal, his mouth almost watered as he crept up to it, slowly. But once he realised that the animal had no chance of escape, he lunged at it. Tore through it's neck in a frenzy, and started to slurp down the delicious liquid. The man watched him with a smile.

"Drink plenty... once your friend wakes up, I'll take you out to feed with me." he said.

Mathias kept on feeding. Parts of him wanted to inquire about that second man, whom he was and why he hadn't moved. But, his hunger got the better of him, and for now it didn't seem important.

The other man woke up the next day. Mathias didn't know why, but from the get-go he did not like this man. When Aldric, their Maker, wasn't around to stop them, they would fight, as violently as they could, tearing large gaps in the other's skin. Aldric would scold them both once he noticed, but they didn't care. The other guy, he just had to die.

It was a good thing vampires like them healed mainly over night, if their limbs hadn't been cut that is. After a mere month Mathias lost count of the wounds he had received.

A hundred years passed this way. Mathias barely noticed it however. Most of this time he spent between feeding, learning the path of vampires or trying to finally get rid of Berwald. On those few unfogged moments Mathias did learn a few things however from both.

His Maker Aldric was of ancient origin, older than most vampires and much stronger. The ancient vampire was closely related to a vampire they called Nox, but that was most likely not his real name. But, unlike most vampires around them, Aldric could keep his humanity. Many of the others couldn't. They acted like mindless slaves o their hunger and demons.

Mathias and Berwald were the fourth and fifth humans Aldric had turned. His first Child had been a woman from the British islands, called Mary. She later became known as Lady Mary, until she drowned herself sometime during the 15th century. The second and third were two brothers, Ludwig and Gilbert. They had been farmers, who lost everything in a fire. Aldric had turned them after fighting Ludwig for hours, finding men who could stand equal to vampires was almost unheard of, but somehow Ludwig had done so. And now his fangs had turned the pair of them.

Berwald had told him that he was the nephew of Vidar, was meant to have become leader after Vidar's passing and stayed behind so that he could have had his revenge on his uncle's killer. Unlike him, Berwald had never married, despite being 27 summers of age. It took a few years for Mathias to find out why. Finally, after one particularly bad fight, Berwald had said he never found the opposite gender to be of any interest, and would have wished to find a partner of a man. But, those things were forbidden within the community of men, and if anyone would ever have found out Berwald would have been killed.

Berwald liked to talk about love however, and hoped that this meant he could actually find someone. It made Mathias think of his own life. What would he do? Being lonely forever sounded like the worst thing possible.

-000-

_Denmark 1350_

And then Aldric had left them. One day they awoke to find their Maker gone. But, it was done on the day the bond broke, so they didn't bother to look for him.

After all, their kind rarely ever met. Being a vampire means living in solitude, away from everyone else. It was, as Mathias put it, a cursed existence, and yet he was frightened. He felt frightened of death. He knew death would mean an eternal end for you. Vampires' souls couldn't be reborn.

He had claimed his former home as his own territory, claimed an old fort as his own house. The floor had been coloured red upon his arrival, but he didn't care. The family in question was mainly forgotten, kept to themselves, the perfect victims. No ties. No strings.

He called himself a lord, and went to hire servants. He was very careful however, but a large house would require people to help him with it. No one seemed to question it. He became known in his community for being a fair lord, that would at night come and offer the poor a coin. No one ever figured he paid them for blood. They never remembered.

He felt he needed to be close to humans, despite the pain of seeing them go. Of knowing their souls moved on. Mathias always cried whenever someone close disappeared. On occasions he figured he ought to turn someone, find a partner, but who and why? Vampires never stayed together forever.

And then one day...

He had looked for new servants, someone to wash the castle's clothes when he saw her. She was quite a timid and shy girl, didn't say much, but she had stunning blue eyes. But, he didn't get to see much more as the matron, who did all interviews among the new staff, whisked her away with the other new girls, a few hired to cook and one boy hired to run errands.

Mathias took immediate interest in her, she seemed different from most humans in his service, but since she disappeared almost as soon as he saw her. He wasn't allowed to think more about her, as his advisor tried to hog his attention, and so he returned to talk about the harvest with his advisor.

"I am sorry, lord Køhler, but the men are worried about the harvest this year. The seeds haven't born much fruit, and how will they survive winter?"

Honestly, Mathias didn't care much about these things, but he decided to continue his charade.

"Go to my treasury and dig up some gold, head south and talk to the merchants. Load for winter, and when winter comes we can share with them."

Mathias never had to mention that all that gold had been claimed by him, before the Viking era ended.

"As you wish, my lord."

Mathias looked back to where the girl had been, but she was gone.

But he did see her again, and quite soon. Sooner than he expected.

He was out in the courtyard the next day, having woken up after the sun set. His closest staff had since long been told to not bother about his strange habits, and the lesser ones had nothing to say in the matter. He bought their services on the slave market. Figuring he could use these last few days of summer to get some exercise he had brought his huge axe. It was a remake of the axe he once carried as a Viking.

He hadn't even seen her, or noticed her, until he heard a gasp.

He turned on the spot, and there she stood, a basket of wet clothes in her arm, face pale, eyes wide, but he couldn't smell fear from her. Instead, he could tell she held admiration, she had appeared because she wanted to.

He liked that.

"What is your name?" he asked, lowering his axe.

"I am sorry, my lord. I have not been named."

"Is that so... would you want one."

"I'm sorry."

"A name, would you like a name?"

She nodded, keeping her eyes down.

Mathias thought for a minute, putting his huge axe aside.

"Katarina or Johanna?"

She blinked.

"Katarina, it was the name of a friend of mine. I always liked that name."

"Katarina" Mathias said, trying the name on his lips. He could feel the demon of his wishing for blood, and he had such a willing offer in front of him. His instincts took over from a few days without blood. With a smile he said.

"Katarina, how old are you?"

"19 harvests, my lord."

"19, I see..." he walked closet to her. She still stood, seemingly rooted. Mathias noticed that her late teenage hormones were reacting to his presence, it was quite obvious from the way she slowly raised her eyes to properly look at him, the way she shivered slightly as he got closer and the way her pupils widened slightly. "Katarina, do you think I am a good lord?" he asked, his lips now reached her ear. Her curiosity spiked his interest, or was it that her blood could be tasty?

"Yes," she near moaned. Mathias chuckled.

"Then, would you mind showing me how good you can be?"

She moaned. Mathias bent down slightly to kiss her by the temple. She was shorter than him by a near head. Timidly at first, she stroke her hands over his clothed body, but applied more pressure the bolder she got.

Mathias smirked, and bent down to pick her up bridal style. As much as he loved showing off, his sex-life was something he preferred to keep personal and thus he decided it was better to take this to his personal chamber.

Katarina... he would have fun with her. In more ways than one.

-000-

But it turned out to be more than just a little fun.

It started slowly, a kiss here, a touch there, but the longer they got to know each other it turned into so much more. Every time he would carry her inside his room clothes would be discarded and minutes later he would enter her, pound her to his bed until she cried for him to finish it. By the end of the week the Matron complained that her new girl was never around, and slept all day. She never figured out why.

But then again, Katarina told him that the woman was a bit slow on these things.

As far as a month later Mathias' staff noticed his longer absences. He never seemed to leave him room, either day or night. Some got worried, but when they approached the room and opened the door they would hear the activities inside. Mathias had never seen himself a brutal lover to any of the women or men he had taken, but they did it every night.

He knew she was sore, and found it harder to work, but he couldn't help himself. He needed this so badly, like a baby needs its mother.

Katarina was an exotic lover, always wanting to find new ways to please him. It excited him, he never wanted it to stop. It just felt good, so painfully good to be held again within human arms.

Who said vampires cannot feel sadness?

Autumn arrived this way, bringing a chill to the castle, making people retreat indoors. Still, this didn't bother Mathias, who lay beside his love, watching her breathing. He watched her slumber, watched her pulse... that delicious substance within, heck, he couldn't be thinking this way.

Katarina stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled, knowingly.

"You're a vampire, aren't you. One of those immortal beings, hosting the devil inside?"

Mathias had not believed his ears when she said this.

"It's okay, I am not scared of you. But I wanted you to know that I knew. Don't be frightened."

She paused and exposed her neck.

"Please, drink from me. I know you won't harm me."

And he did as she commanded. He felt powerless to her presence, for better or worse. Having someone in that empty life of his spiked everything to seem so much better than it was. But it wasn't always easy, but she seemed to understand.

He was beginning to love her, he figured that much. He was still uncertain what to do with this love. He knew her life would be extinguished so soon, after all a human's life was short in comparison to his own. Should he turn her? Should he let her choose? He honestly didn't know. Sadly, he never

Autumn came, and it was cold, but something else came with it. It started as an alarm coming from the ports, but within days it alarmed everyone.

Humans died, like flies literally. The Black death had reached north. Mathias first noticed it when his advisor collapsed one morning, coughing blood. He died hours later.

People started to flee his castle, calling it cursed, calling it the spawn house of the devil. Those still alive came to chase him out, raised their swords and tools to storm him. The brought fire, they burnt the castle down.

They figured they had won.

But Mathias took to the night and fled. Katarina came with him, she didn't want to leave him, or so she said.

But it was chaotic. Someone saw them run. With a human, he couldn't run through shadows, he couldn't hide in the dark. Someone spotted them, and the chase was on.

"The demon, and his whore. I see them!" a man yelled, and the people raised at them. Mathias turned, facing them, snarled at them, warning them not to get close.

"Run!" he told her, and she did. She continued on. She was fragile, he was not. The sun had just set, he had hours to pass.

The first attacker was a young man. Mathias could tell, because he twitched in that familiar way young humans did when they were getting ready to do something. He carried a knife and lunged at the vampire with it. Mathias dodged easily, twisted the man's arm so that it broke.

The second attacker was an older man, with loads of muscles. He carried a club, and swung it threateningly. But clubs are heavy and slow, and before he had time to strike Mathias had sliced his throat expertly.

The third was yet younger, a teenager by the size. He carried a sword, and rage seemed to burn in his eyes. He attacked, but was untrained. Mathias easily snapped his neck.

He then attacked them, bit them, drained them, and broke them completely. They had no fighting experience and they were weakened from decease. He, however, was unaffected by their circumstances. The fighting carried out for several minutes though. They were many, and didn't leave until just a handful of them were left. Those cowards fled, never to be seen again.

He had nearly finished them off when he heard a scream. He recognised it, Katarina was in danger. He rushed to her side.

But it was too late. And it was not what he expected.

He reached a clearing among the trees. Raced to be by her side. He couldn't believe what he saw. Katarina was lying on the ground, clothes scattered, with a man between her legs. No, not a man, a vampire. Another vampire, and he was taking her, like Mathias had taken her so many times.

Katarina moaned and screamed as she reached her climax. Mathias saw the sickening sight, it would never leave him. He didn't understand though, but worse, he recognised the vampire with her. He didn't believe his eyes. He didn't want to believe what he saw. It was Torbjørn.

Torbjørn also released his essence with a groan. Mathias could see his pleasure, and it sickened him.

Torbjørn hadn't even noticed his arrival, too busy in his act. At last minute, as Mathias attacked, did Torbjørn react, and defended himself. He withdrew his penis from her body, Katarina yelped, but was too tired to move. Still, Torbjørn smiled victoriously.

"Mathias, I see you are doing well."

"Torbjørn! How the heck are you still alive?"

"Alive... oh, but I never died. I was reborn. My Maker granted me this gift."

Mathias retreated a few steps, to gain momentum on his next attack.

"Your mentor? Who is he?"

Torbjørn smirked. "Oh, you don't remember. You've met him before."

Mathias blinked.

"The creature, it was a vampire. He was your mentor? You were the one who allowed him to escape?"

"I saved him." Torbjørn voiced. "You lot were going to kill him, and I saved him. In gratitude and return he fulfilled my biggest wish. He turned me, and now I am immortal."

Mathias faintly remembered such a conversation. Hadn't Torbjørn once said he wished for immortality. Now those old events made much more sense.

"But, now I need more." Torbjørn said, his gaze drilling into Mathias, who simply snarled back. "This hunger, it's tearing me apart, it's breaking my sanity to pieces. I cannot handle it. I need to change, to evolve. I needed you."

"What?"

"You somehow was turned as well, by the strongest of our kind. It gave you special perks, so to speak. I want that, the control you have, before all of my sanity vanished and I shall turn into a full demon."

"Like hell you will!" Mathias snarled, and lunged once again. To his utter surprise Torbjørn blocked him.

"I was told, that if I drain you, I can become like you. I need your blood Mathias, I command you to give it to me."

This time Torbjørn attacked him. Mathias blocked, but the man aimed his fangs at his arm. Pain seared as he felt the man starting to drain him.

Mathias still managed to kick him in the gut. Torbjørn released him with a gasp. Mathias looked down at his now bleeding arm, but he was worried about Torbjørn, what if the things he said were true? Mathias honestly did not know this.

At first Torbjørn smiled, victoriously... but then, his smile turned into agony.

"What... what have you done? What did you do to me?"

"I-I don't know." Mathias said in surprise, but he took his chances. He ran his hand through the man's chest, ripped his heart our, tore through the flesh. Torbjørn keeled over, eyes bulging in startled surprise. He wasn't dead, but Mathias would make sure he would die.

Figuring it would still take hours before Torbjørn's body would regenerate enough to move again he turned to Katarina, who was still on the ground, too frightened to move. Now Mathias understood why she was so perfect. She had been sent to him to trick him. She had played with his already dead heart. She was there to make him weak, to control him. To stage all of this, because obviously Torbjørn had known about the upcoming decease, it spread like wildfire after all.

"He said he would turn me once he gained your powers." she said in tears, knowing it was the infinite end. "Why... why didn't it work?"

She cried and closed her eyes. She knew what was going to happen. Mathias' gaze darkened as he drained her completely, drinking her every drop of life.

Only later did he find out, through Gilbert, that vampire blood is dead blood. You cannot claim the powers of another vampire, it was just something lesser vampires were told to believe. His blood had evidentially poisoned Torbjørn.

But this knowledge still didn't heal his now broken heart.

-000-

_Norway 1612_

Centuries passed, and yet the pain never ceased. The loneliness never subsided. As the age of humans change, so a vampire must adjust. But naturally, there are still those who don't realise this.

Over the last century he had gained territory from Berwald along the Norwegian coast. But a coastline means boats, and one evening Mathias awoke to feel an intruder north of his newer castle. Snarling, he had decided to go after this intruder, and kill him.

He set off straight away, but it still took two nights for him to reach it in the speed he could move in. When he finally did it was nearing dawn.

The vampire he killed wasn't very important, but he only realised later, stuck in the shadows of a rock, that he had been stupid again. The sun was now up, he couldn't move from where he was stranded, or he'd die. Luckily, the shadows were dark enough to keep him alive.

And there didn't seem to be many humans here. Good, he didn't trust them, he...

"Sir?"

Oh shit.

A human had found him. A young man, no, a man similar to himself when he died.

"Sir, are you okay?"

Mathias' gaze darkened. He didn't need this now. He was hungry, weak and he couldn't move from this trap. "Keep away!" he hissed.

"Sir, I just hope to help you."

Mathias couldn't help but laugh. Help, oh yes... he could see that happen. Call upon the old Order of Holy Knights, or Hunters as they were known as now.

"Help me?" he laughed. "I beg to differ. There is nothing you can help me with."

"Please, I just..." the human in front of him had extended his hand to help him out, like a friendly gesture. But, to Mathias, this was just an invitation to feed. Quickly he snatched the hand, bit down and drank.

The taste was indescribable. It tasted like no blood he had ever tasted before. He wanted more, he wanted to devour him. He wanted him, all of him.

"No!" he yelled, realising what was happening. This couldn't be happening, this could not be happening.

The human, startled by his action, ran. Mathias was forced to stay, watching as he hurried off. He knew that Hunters would come after this, how foolish of him to be trapped like some lowling.

And yet, while he sat there he couldn't get that taste out of his mind. It tasted... it tasted so amazing. He wanted him, wanted all of him, not just his blood but everything he had, body and soul. He needed him. These urges grew by the minute, and when the sun set it seemed to want to explode.

Mathias was shocked to realise that he could escape his hiding, and yet the man had not alerted a soul. Maybe this was his last chance, maybe this was foolishness... it certainly sounded like it, but he would give this one last chance.

The man seemed to be part of the church, those clothes had hinted it. He saw a church further ahead. Getting closer he realised it wasn't one of those churches that wouldn't do him too much harm.

Inside, he saw the man, still there. Such a beauty... The man was leaving the church, Mathias hid out of sight watching him leave.

No, don't go.

"I'll see you later, father!" he heard the man say. And older man, a priest, waved.

Father... well, it could mean the priest, but Mathias guessed this was truly the man's father.

And Mathias was hungry.

So hungry.

He attacked the man, drained him, and then waited, knowing that the young man would likely return. Either to confront him, or to continue on the act of God's house.

He figured he could give this a try, he was tired of solitude as it was. If this young man would be turned and stay with him, then maybe he could find that something to live for. Something to last for. Someone to love again. He knew it was risky, but it was a risk he would take. His bond with this human was even stronger than the one he felt towards his wife Frida or his lover Katarina, no... it was something more.

Much more.

Mathias wasn't one to believe in love at first sight, but he did believe in fate. He knew, if this human would prove his hopes wrong he would take the consequences and die.

Because no one can stand living forever alone.

-000-

_You long for the day when this pain will come to cease._

-000-

A/N: Holy, moly... I am not doing this again. 18 pages, that has to be a near record. And I don't know how many times I rewrote parts of this chapter because those parts seemed so rushed.

I just came to realise something... all this blood is starting to make me look like some sort of crazed out vampire-fanatic. Freaky thing is, I am not, but I do not feel weird about writing about all this. I guess I'm just strange.

Also, I am sorry this chapter may seem a little rushed after Mathias was turned, but the truth is the way I see these vampires there aren't many coherent things to write from. This is why I chose to allow Lukas to be an older vampire when Emil was turned, I kind of needed him to remain sane... Mathias was turned in this chapter, and therefore his thoughts tend to go between food and fights. It wasn't until the end of those hundred years that he started to remember his family, whom, by this time, were dead.

Mathias name was briefly changed to Kul... kul, by translations to what I could see, also means coal, and Køhler, or the German spelling Koeler, means a man who burns charcoal. Since surnames didn't have the same meaning until a little later North, I liked the idea of giving Mathias a pre-surname that he changed much later

Also, I should probably explain a little here. A Völva (also known as Vala), was a female seer from approx. this time period. I got the idea to use one of them from a book I read as a kid, which centralized around these strange female women. They were pretty much the matriarchs of a village, and could go into trances (usually caused by inhaling certain herbal smokes or smells), and would through various ways predict the future. They were also, likely, gifted in medicine and magic. And yes, they also carried a staff, made by wood.

**Review responses** (sorry I don't do these often, but they take space)

Nanashi: Holy, moly... thank you!I hadn't checked my summary since I first wrote it, and you were right. It was confusing. I tried to simplify it, but the problem is that this story is a bloody complicated one to simplify. Considering I now know what will happen in it, it was difficult to make it simple, and yet not make it seem wrong, because... a LOT is going to happen within the next 9 chapter... yes, 9, it's 24 chapters long. Thanks for correcting my bad French, and also I feel bad. When you pointed out the character deaths so far, I thought to myself... "it will be even worse". Hope you can forgive me for what is going to come.


End file.
